Una felicidad como las estrellas
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Naruto buscaba lo mejor para su hijo Boruto, pero algo le faltaba al pequeño aquel cariño tan maternal que carecía a sus tres años, aunque conociera la verdad siempre preguntaba sobre su madre, -Algun día mamá volvera, papi- fueron las palabras de Boruto para romper aquella soledad en su corazon mientras recibia una sonrisa temblorosa de su papá... -AU-
1. Prologo

**Bueno n.n como iniciar, Holis, ya he estado en estos lados con un fic, drables, viñetas y one-shots si es que he publicado alguno no me acuerdo en estos momentos, con el prologo se daran cuenta de que este fic tendra muchas cosas relacionadas con varios temas pero espero que les guste, el prologo y tratare de subir el primer capitulo rapido...**

 **Espero que dejen sus reviews n.n y si les gusto tengo pequeñas y cortas historias en mi perfil**

 **Las noticias sobre cualquier historia podran encontrarla en mi pagina de facebook y eso es todo**

 **Recuerden, Naruto no me pertenece porque sino huviera hecho muchas cosas maravillosas aparte de hacer el Naruhina canon**

 ** _"Envolventes noches con aquellas luces que iluminaban mi mundo, llego a mi la más especial de todas a la cual cuido con mucho cariño sin dejarla de querer con todo mi corazon"_ mio de mi **

* * *

**Una felicidad como las estrellas**

Prologo.

El pequeño sollozo fue que lo despertó, reviso la hora era media noche era siempre una costumbre despertarse a esa hora, se levantó rápidamente, aquellos sollozos se hacían más fuerte, camino por aquel largo pasillo que lo conducía a su destino y sin más esperar abrió una puerta donde tenía colgado un letrero con un nombre y las letras de diferentes colores, _"Boruto"_ , entro con cuidado y hay en su cama estaba aquel pequeño niño.

Tan vulnerable, con sus manitas se tapaba sus ojos, sus cabellos rubios más bajos que los de su padre se podían apreciar por la luz de la luna, temblaba de miedo y frio, otra pesadilla que atormentaba al pequeño fue que lo despertó, aquello era muy concurrido todas las noches al escuchar historias que le contaban los amigos de su padre, lo cargo con cuidado iba a ser otra noche donde el pequeño dormiría con él.

Naruto Uzumaki a la edad de veintitrés era padre soltero, su pequeño Boruto Uzumaki apenas contaba con los tres años cumplidos, siendo él su padre cuidaba mucho del pequeño, aunque al entrar al preescolar había sido su tortura, varias cosas pasaron por su mente al verlo llorar y ser llevado por la maestra a su salón que si se lastimaba, lo extrañaba, pasaba hambre, lo buscaba y otras cosas más. Al final de la hora Naruto fue un manojo de nervios, tuvo que salir de su oficina dejando su trabajo pendiente con tal de ir por su pequeño.

Sus padres algunas veces se ofrecían a cuidarlo como lo querían demasiado el pequeño se sentía igual de cómodo, su abuela Kushina le daba sus pequeños mimos de siempre y siempre le daba postres a cualquier momento mientras que su abuelo Minato lo ayudaba explicándole cosas que no entendía, le compraba juguetes, ambos abuelos lo consentían demasiado pero Naruto era el que lo consentía aún más, a pesar de decirle que debía dormir en su cuarto y altas horas de la noche despertarse porque Boruto lloraba por aquel miedo a algo nuevo sin preocuparse lo dejaba dormir en su cama junto a él como en esos instantes.

–Ahora, ¿Qué asusto al pequeño Boruto? –sonriendo el rubio observaba a su hijo que comenzaba a dormirse entre sus brazos

–No soy pequeño, tío Sai me conto sobre las brujas

–Ohhh entonces hablare con tu tía Ino para que lo regañe, nadie asusta a Boruto Uzumaki y es hora de dormir, buenas noches campeón –tapando al pequeño con las sabanas, Naruto le daba un pequeño beso de buenas noches

Naruto suspiro pesadamente eran de aquellas noches que se sentía alegre de tener a Boruto a su lado, su hijo de la mujer que amo y desapareció como la noche, nunca supo sus razones pero se sentía alegre de poder tener a su lado a su pequeña felicidad, aunque había heredado la compañía de su padre y algunas veces estaba demasiado ocupado también hacia espacios en su agenda para cuidar de su pequeño, cada vez que se presentaba algo de su hijo estaba hay _–Desde obras hasta pequeños golpes–_ , adoraba compartir tiempo con Boruto aunque el algunas veces también buscaba la forma de llamar su atención.

La noche paso tranquila con el hecho de que Boruto ya no se despertó por el miedo que le había proporcionado Sai, Naruto fue el primero en despertar por los rayos de sol que entraban por las cortinas, camino tranquilo hasta el cuarto de su hijo sacando su uniforme escolar y también ropa para la tarde, ya que iría a visitar a sus abuelos porque él tenía una reunión bastante aburrida, observo el reloj de la mesita de noche era tarde y necesitaba darle un baño a Boruto, acercándose con cuidado iba a tratar de despertarlo con sumo cuidado.

–Campeón es hora de despertarse, ¡Levántate Boruto Uzumaki!

– ¡No quiero!

–Boruto…

–Quiero ir con papá a su oficina, no quiero ir a la escuela –a punto de llorar Boruto se tapaba con las sabanas

–Ahora, ¿Qué sucedió campeón? Lo mismo de siempre… –preocupado Naruto escuchaba a su pequeño sollozar

–Dime papi, porque soy el único niño de la escuela… sin mamá… la abuela me dijo… que tú me querías por dos… pero los demás niños… dicen que te dejo… porque… no me quería… que soy feo… –comenzando a llorar fuerte Boruto se refugiaba en las sabanas

–Boruto… Déjalos campeón, ellos están celosos de que tengas a un papá bueno para ti solito, también de tener unos abuelos cariñosos y unos tíos que te adoran demasiado…

–No mientes, ¿verdad? Papi nunca miente

–Claro que no miento, tú eres un niño muy especial y si no me crees pregúntale a tu abuela pero por el momento hora de bañarse –abrazándolo Naruto sentía una nostalgia tan grande al recordar un pequeño recuerdo

–Iré a casa de abuela, papi hoy trabajaras tarde –haciendo un puchero Boruto no le agradaba la idea

–Será hasta que termine una reunión, tu abuela y tu abuelo están contentos de tenerte en su casa quieren llevarte al parque a jugar

–Yo quiero ir al parque con papi

–Lo haremos el domingo, una promesa jamás se rompe, mucho menos si se trata de mi pequeño campeón

–Papi, te quiero mucho

–Yo igual campeón, ahora a ducharse sino llegaras tarde a la escuela y yo al trabajo –sonriendo Naruto caminaba directo al baño

Aquellas palabras flotaron en la mente de Naruto, jamás pensó que niños a esa edad hicieran comentarios tan hirientes pero su problema no era aquello, Boruto sabía perfectamente que su mamá vivía en alguna parte del mundo, posiblemente él quería saber cómo era o tal vez no le interesaba, nunca mostro indicios de querer saber de ella, era un niño demasiado listo a su edad asemejando las cosas que habían pasado a su alrededor y escuchar aquella conversación entre su padre y sus abuelos había descubierto una verdad, entendió varias cosas pero se aferraba a la idea de que no tenía mamá y su padre era soltero.

* * *

 **Que piensan? Es mi primer fic en Naruto u.u pero le pondre ganas espero que les haya gustado, y si es de su voluntad y pereza-chan con todo el Naruhina de su corazon pueden dejarme un review, empezaremos esta linda y larga historia tan bella, con muchas cosas que seguiran su curso para que esto sea un hermoso final, algunas veces lloraremos juntos, otras reiremos, nos encariñaremos y alegraremos como tontos al leerlo juntos n.n**

 **Muchas gracias si dejas tu review, darle favorite o follow!**

 **Antes de irme y decirles adios dejare el siguiente muchas cosas:**

 **Naruhina is canon! XDD**

 **Ahora asi mis nuevos flanesitos Adios!**

 **Sayonara!**


	2. Cuidandote desde el inicio

**Hola y bienvenido al comienzo de esta historia despues de un corto prologo, n.n me sorprendió todos los que escribieron pero mil gracias y espero que les guste este capitulo, empezamos con la historia del dramatismo :3 que sera absolutamente igual que a mi me pasa al leer cosas y aparte me hizo llorar escribir esto TnT, llore en muchas partes porque la verdad es que si le puse sentimiento XDD, los dejo con el capitulo**

 **"La alegría comenzo desde que te tuve en mis brazos, una pequeña estrella entre el filmamento de la noche, cuidandote desde el inició soy la persona que cuida de las estrellas y las ve crecer como yo cresco con ellas" mio de mi XDD**

* * *

Capítulo 1. Cuidándote desde el inició

Naruto al terminar de bañar y cambiar a su pequeño, bajó con él entre sus brazos, busco sus cosas de su trabajo y también la mochila de Boruto. Se le hacía tarde y necesitaba ir por el lunch de su pequeño a la cocina, probablemente estaría lista, ya que su cocinera sabía sus horarios, consiguió todo aquello en unos minutos sin olvidar las cosas, subió a Boruto en la parte trasera del automóvil _–Asegurándose de abrochar su cinturón–_ y poco después él también hizo todo aquello, todo aquello hizo que su mañana la empezara ajetreada.

Pensó, desde que su hijo empezó el preescolar las mañanas era una odisea, el uniforme, sus cosas y el lunch, tenía personas que ayudaban en la casa pero él siempre se encargaba del pequeño y sus necesidades o caprichos, enseñarle era uno de sus deseos. Todos los viernes temprano tomaba una de sus horas para ir hablar con la maestra de Boruto y siempre tenía algo de que asombrarse como si era callado en su casa, ¡Eso jamás!, lo obligaban a tener un orden, si supieran cual desorden hacía _–Todo su cuarto era un caos cuando terminaba de jugar–_.

En la escuela Boruto era calmado, callado, obediente y tímido, pero eso no afectaba nada para que su desarrollo fuera normal, aunque a Naruto le preocupaba sus curiosidades sobre su entorno, algunas veces recordaba que él era igual a esa edad pero no era tan curioso cómo Boruto. Acomodo su corbata mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo, observo desde el espejo a su pequeño que se iba durmiendo al paso de los segundos _–Posiblemente no durmió bien–_ , suspiro ese no era un horario de un niño, todos tenían sueño a esa hora, pocos segundos después había llegado enfrente del preescolar al cual asistía Boruto, estacionándose y sonriendo al ver a su pequeño dormir plácidamente.

–Boruto, despierta ya llegamos a tu escuela, campeón ¡Vamos! –sonriendo Naruto despertaba por segunda vez a su hijo

–No quiero ir –tallándose uno de sus ojitos observo a su papá abrir la puerta del auto

–Tienes que ir o acaso quieres ser un niño malo y ser castigado

– ¡No!, pero quiero ir con papi a su trabajo –haciendo un puchero Boruto empezaba un pequeño berrinche

–No peque, te aburrirás al ver que no hago nada interesante, además es mejor aprender algunas cosas como los cantitos que te sabes –sonriendo Naruto abrazaba a su pequeño y sacaba las cosas del asiento delantero

–No soy pequeño, no quiero ir a la escuela porque quiero aprender de papi –inflando sus cachetes Boruto observaba a otro lado enojado

–Vamos Boruto Uzumaki, promete que irás a la escuela y te prometo que yo hare el domingo lo que quieras incluso ver un programa como los que te gusta o ir a algún lado –bajándolo y hincándose Naruto empezaba a arreglar más bien a su hijo

Limpió sus mejillas, acomodo un poco su desordenado cabello y poco después le puso el gorrito color amarillo, arreglo el uniforme con todo listo le ayudo a ponerse su mochila y sonrió ampliamente agarrándole su manita, era tan pequeña y suave a comparación a la suya que era grande, caminó hasta estar en la puerta de su salón dejando que fuera tranquilamente su pequeño, Naruto odiaba aquellos momentos del día donde su pequeño entraba a su salón y decía adiós con su manita. El hecho de volver camino a su automóvil y conducir tranquilamente le recordaba algunas cosas como cuando era un solterón, sin pensar en aquellas cosas de familia más las incontables veces que andaba abrumado de ser el padre primerizo.

Sentarse en su oficina tranquilamente, una obvia rutina de su vida diaria en su trabajo, aunque algunas veces se sorprendía al ver a su asistente entrar como en aquellos momentos, con su agenda en manos y varias hojas, Sakura Haruno era el nombre de su secretaria, asistente y ayudante al hacer las compras de ropa para su hijo, cabellos rosados y aquellos ojos verde, su esbelta figura con su tan perfecto traje hacía que su también amiga se viera toda una profesional pero detrás de toda esa perfección se ocultaba una persona de temer, aparte de tener varias cosas inexplicables que pasaba en su vida. Sin duda alguna admiraba a su amiga, ella aún con la desilusión que le habían dado los doctores en el nacimiento de su hijo _–Había nacido muerto–_ seguía radiante, le ayudo durante temporadas a cuidar de Boruto que era un bebe y ahora soportaba de él.

– ¡Naruto Uzumaki!, ahora que me prestas atención déjame decirte que tendras la junta en un rato, necesito que firmes estos papeles y también tu madre llamo diciendo que quiere hablar contigo cuando vayas por Boruto–sonriendo tranquila Sakura le pasaba todos sus trabajo

–No te digo para que me necesitaba, ahhh Sakura-chan –suspirando pesadamente Naruto observaba los marcos de fotos en su escritorio

–Algo sucede con Boruto, ¿Qué ha hecho el pequeño?

–Anda inquieto, no quiere ir a la escuela y al parecer sus compañeros le hicieron burla

–Mmmm… Te dije que consiguieras un maestro particular, digo es más cómodo para que no estés preocupado siempre

–Me niego a un maestro particular, no conozco como será con Boruto

–Esta Hanabi Hyuga, tú nuera y está buscando un lugar donde trabajar, sabes perfectamente que los Hyuga son perfeccionistas, ella será una gran maestra para Boruto

–Relacionarme con otro Hyuga, ¡Acaso te has vuelto loca!, solo les permito ver a Boruto cuando quieren pero ni les interesa…

–Ya entendí, pero piénsalo seriamente y además todos conocen lo que has pasado con Boruto, sabemos que es un niño súper tierno y aparte es tu pequeña adoración, todos experimentamos tus locos ataques al no saber nada sobre cómo cuidar un bebe para que andes de melodramático, yo lo digo porque pienso en las necesidades del pequeño, él es como si fuera mi hijo y no pienso dejar a su padre con sus ideas egoístas

–Sakura eres como alguien que me pega mentalmente, supongo que hubieras hecho lo mismo por Sarada-chan, otras cosas que hablar y me alegra que lo cuides como tu hijo pero Boruto es mio

–Acaso escuche bien, Naruto Uzumaki… diré esto Boruto me ama más a mí que a ti porque yo si escojo cosas que le gusta… No me recuerdes a mi nena, ella… Fue culpa de los Uchiha

–Vamos es momento de trabajar, aparte de que si lloras nadie calmara este caos como el que hacen los Uchiha y los Hyuga

Empezó a revisar aquellas hojas tranquilamente, informes, cosas por firmar y algunas que eran de permisos para tal proyecto era lo que leía detenidamente, en un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras observaba las fotografías en su escritorio, ¿Cuántos recuerdos le transmitían?, eran tantos que no podía decir que se sentía melancólico al pensar en el pasado, Sakura tenía remordimientos y él tenía de la misma manera, su corazón no dejaba que se enamorara otra vez por aquello solo mantenía amistades que algún día le ayudarían a superar aquel amor tan fatídico, recordó aquel día donde aquella persona desapareció dejando al jefe de los Hyuga entregarle al pequeño Boruto.

No supo cómo cuidar un bebe desde el principio, Sakura tenía ocho meses de embarazo y lo ayudaba de vez en cuando, pero de un momento a otro su embarazo se complicó, los doctores habían dicho que la pequeña Sarada había muerto y eso era algo que la había dañado un poco, porque los Uchiha tuvieron parte de la culpa y aquel que alguna vez fue su amigo de la infancia corrió como un ruin que ni se preocupó por su salud de la mujer que embarazo, en esos tiempos tuvo que encargarse de su amiga y también de Boruto.

Poco a poco Sakura había salido de su depresión proponiéndose cuidar de Boruto, podía decirse que ella era la madre de Boruto y el pequeño lo admitía con una amplia sonrisa diciendo que era lo mejor de tener alguien que lo quería igual que una mamá, saber el nombre de su madre biológica no había cambiado el interés de Boruto porque aunque sea devolvería una felicidad que le habían arrebatado a Sakura con un simple soplido, su pequeño era querido por todos sus amigos y los de Sakura, Ino era su tía por parte de Sakura, ya que algunas veces cuando Naruto salía demasiado tarde y sus padres de él no estaban, Sakura se encargaba de cuidarlo y hay llegaba lo de Ino Yamanaka que se había apegado al pequeño desde que tenía apenas un mes.

Lo de darle pecho, Sakura se había dispuesto a hacerlo, Ino igual asi que les debía muchas cosas a ambas, porque desde que tuvo al pequeño en sus brazos investigo como loco, sobre ¿Qué alimentaban? ¿Qué les hacía bien? ¿Cuándo les salía los dientes? ¿Cómo debía arroparlo? ¿Cómo debía preparar su leche?, en aquella temporada su ayuda fueron revistas, internet, artículos, Sakura, Ino, Temari hasta varios pediatras que al observarlo con un bebe en brazos entendieron que debían ayudarlo, su mamá fue la que lo regaño varias veces al intentar hacer las cosas mal con su nieto y agradeció que le ayudaran varias personas a su alrededor porque si no ahorita en esos instantes estuviera muerto por los golpes de su madre, la ropa de su pequeño también había sido un lio para él, ¿Quién lo ayudaba? Sakura y compañía, Boruto al ser bebe había sido llenado de varios conjuntos demasiado lindos.

De todo aquello que soporto durante unos meses al adaptarse a que su hijo despertaba a tal hora buscando ser atendido, sus horas de dormir, el ir a trabajar y llevarlo en un portabebés con una pañalera entre sus brazos había desconcertado a sus empleados pero todos habían ido admirando a Naruto con su esfuerzo en ambos ámbitos, darle de comer antes de que él comiera o también cambiarlo, cargarlo en las juntas mientras él jugaba o dormía era algo sorprendente, pensaron si las mujeres pueden hacer aquello del rol de madres solteras también los hombres como padres solteros, entonces su jefe había ganado sus respetos de todos, sonreían al ver a padre e hijo entrar corriendo por toda la oficina los fines de semana por haberse despertado tarde. Algo que reconocer más de su jefe era que él quería a todos sus empleados y era de un corazón tan amable como él de su padre, Minato.

Admirar aquello de Naruto era algo sorprendente, él había sobrellevado aquello como los lloriqueos, el verlo enfermar por primera vez y llevarlo a altas horas de la noche al hospital, aún con pantuflas y su pijama había abrigado a su bebé y subió a su automóvil sin dejarlo de cargar, sus primeras palabras, verlo gatear, caminar y hablar claramente era algo que orgullecía a Naruto, dando a conocer que su hijo era un niño excelente, el entrar al preescolar y verlo llorar, su primera obra escolar, su primer festival, sus cumpleaños, no había un día importante que dejara su trabajo a un lado para ir a ver a su pequeño. Compartía varias cosas de su hijo con sus amigos y familiares porque también eran parte de su familia, sus abuelos eran que lo consentían más algunas veces cuando su papá le decía que no a algunas cosas pero también Boruto comprendía por ser educado de una forma tan bien.

Kushina iba tranquilamente por su nieto al preescolar, después de haber convencido a su hijo por teléfono sobre una sorpresa para su querido nieto estaba contenta, todo estaba listo y los preparativos igual porque aunque hubiera pasado su cumpleaños hace días y no le hizo nada su papá solo lo llevo a un parque de diversiones, sus abuelos le harían un cumpleaños donde todos estuvieran presentes, no solo padre e hijo debían compartir aquello. Espero a que salieran los niños y entre todos pudo divisar a su pequeño remolino inquieto, corriendo a toda velocidad y deteniéndose cerca donde pudieran verse abuela y nieto , Boruto tenía un puchero como si fuera a reclamar algo mientras ella estaba contenta queriendo escuchar lo que le diría su adorado nieto.

–Abuela, ¿Por qué mi mamá no está conmigo? –vale aquello había comenzado por mal camino pero necesito escuchar un poco más –Es que… mis compañeros dicen que mi mamá no me quiso porque no está conmigo

–Dime pequeño, ¿Quién fue para que los mate? No debes dudar en aquello Boruto, ya te hemos dicho muchas veces que tú tienes a un papá que te quiere por dos, tus abuelos que te quieren mucho y tíos que te adoran –cargando al pequeño Kushina buscaba con la mirada a su ayudante de compras

–Es cierto pero aun asi me hacen burla, dicen que soy un niño…abuela… Sakura-san sería como mi mamá, ¿Verdad? –empezando a sollozar el pequeño se sentía cada vez más triste

–Claro, ella te cuido y sabe lo que te gusta, aunque no hayas nacido de ella tú eres su pequeño, es como decir que no tienes tíos biológicos pero tíos de corazón si –caminando Kushina animaba a su nieto

–Significa que los demás… no pueden burlarse de mí… porque si tengo mamá… aunque no sea… mi mamá de verdad… sino de corazón –llorando el pequeño ocultaba su carita en los hombros de su abuela

–Boruto hablamos de niños que no entienden, tú si logras a entender cosas que ellos no porque todos te explican y para ti que significa eso

–No poder dudar de algunas cosas, para mi puedo decir que Sakura-san es como mi mamá porque me ha criado como a su hijo después de lo que sucedió con su bebe que esperaba… es como una mamá para mí–sonriendo el pequeño recordaba aquella interesante platica –Abuelita a donde vamos, este no es el camino a la casa

–Vamos a comprar algunas cosas, hable con tu papá que es un terco con ganas y le propuse que… mejor dicho le avise que hare un cumpleaños para ti un poco atrasado, ya que el muy malo te llevo a un parque de diversiones sin hacerte una fiesta

–Un cumpleaños, pero papi dijo que no habría solo una salida entre él y yo… Eso sería ir en contra de la palabra de mi papi

–No porque es nuestro regalo de tu cumpleaños, pequeño entiende que nosotros te mimamos con cosas y aparte de que necesitas tu fiesta para celebrar con tus seres queridos

–Pero sería ir en contra de la palabra de mi papi –haciendo un puchero Boruto sabía que no debía ser malo pero aquello era en contra de una promesa

Kushina sonrió al notar aquellos pucheros tan seguidos de su nieto, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azulados casi una copia a su padre con aquellas características marcas en cada cachete, la diferencia era que en la de él eran dos y su padre portaba tres. Sus recuerdos venían desde el día en que se enteró que su hijo se había enamorado, durante meses lo vio tan radiante pero cuando el pequeño llego a su vida estaba hecho un desastre, feliz y también preocupado, las primeras ideas de cuidarlo con una niñera fueron interrumpidas por el hecho de lo que paso con su amiga de la infancia Sakura.

Llegaron a ser hermanos de alma, Sakura cuidando de un pequeño que desconocía el amor de una madre y también lo peligroso del mundo, Naruto protegiendo, queriendo y cuidando aquella pequeña alegría que el destino le dio como un pequeño susurro de la noche, los primeros días su hijo se la paso en su casa pidiendo consejos a ella de como bañarlo, cargarlo, cambiarle el pañal, darle el biberón aunque Boruto rechazo aquella sustancia química en polvo haciendo que todos en la casa se preocuparan a más no poder, si no se alimentaba moriría adelgazando demasiado, el pediatra había recomendado diferentes leches en polvo pero todas las rechazo, aquel tiempo Kushina se preocupó como nunca era su nieto y el primero que tenía hasta que sucedió lo que tenía el destino preparado para Sakura Haruno.

Admitía que quería a Sakura como una hija más, verla llorar incontables veces por su pequeña que nunca llego a tener en sus brazos, poco a poco ir recuperándose y cuidando de Boruto desde aquellos momentos, ella al enterarse de lo que hacía él bebe se dispuso a darle leche materna y como su amiga Ino Yamanaka concurría mucho a visitarla adoro al pequeño desde que lo vio, proponiendo también ayudarla con aquel labor, su hijo en esos momentos no tuvo palabras para describir su gratitud con aquellas dos chicas que hicieron algo que ayudo a su bebe a crecer, las incontables veces que le ayudaron a comprar la ropa del bebe, los molestos días donde estaba llorando porque le pasaba algo, sus quejidos al tener rosada las pompas por culpa del padre, los cumpleaños donde todos abrazaban a Boruto durante largas horas.

Ella como madre logró sentirse orgullosa de su hijo al verlo crecer como un adulto, las cosas que pasaron fueron incontables que hasta podría contarlas al ver preocupado a Naruto por su remolino, la primera vez que se enfermó corrió con Boruto entre los brazos y después de un rato llamo a sus padres a tales horas de la noche diciendo que si podían traer la pañalera del pequeño, encontrarlo con la pijama y a punto de caer dormido, aquel resfriado del niño había costado horas de sueño a todos los que le llamó Naruto y aparte de una preocupación tan grande.

–Abuelita, ¿Qué compraras? –curioso Boruto observaba desde el asiento del carrito del supermercado

–Compraremos muchas cosas y también un obsequio más para mi pequeño remolino travieso, dime Boruto te gusto ir al parque con tu papá todo un día

– ¡Sí! Papi me compro muchas cosas, me llevo a casi todos los juegos y jugó algunos para ganar cosas para mí, aparte me gusto ese día porque pase junto a mi papi –sonriendo ampliamente Boruto observaba a su abuela

–Amas estar con tu papá, creí que amabas más pasar tiempo con nosotros –fingiendo Kushina se sorprendía por las palabras de su nieto

–Pero es como diría abuela Kushina… papi me quiere por dos… mi papi me ha cuidado… hasta cuando estoy enfermo… se toma su tiempo… para cuidar de mi… es un papá bueno…

–Cariño esto no era para que lloraras, ¿Por qué lloras? Sí dices que tu papi te quiere por dos…

–Porque abuelita… tiene razon… mi papi… es especial… para mí… no me gustaría… que esa tal Hinata… venga y diga… que me quiere llevar… yo quiero… estar con todos…

–Bebe, claro que no pasara y deja de llorar porque me harás llorar a mí también sabes que nadie quiere verte triste –aguantando las lágrimas Kushina observaba al pequeño

Aquella mezcla que había proporcionado el pequeño hacía a Kushina pensar, ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata Hyuga para dejar todo?, Boruto había sido entregado a Naruto por el padre de ella, nadie supo de su paradero desde ese entonces siempre pensaron que posiblemente algo sucedió con ella pero sabían perfectamente que era por el odio que se tenían las empresas que provoco todo aquello en varias personas, dolores y tristezas pero también alegrías, no sabía cómo expresar el sentimiento que tenía en esos momentos al ver a su nieto pensar en esa posibilidad tal vez era la llamada inseguridad porque también podría a llegar a cumplirse.

* * *

 **Aqui comienza el inicio de sus dudas, se preguntaran ¿Que sucedio con Hinata? ¿Como es esto? ¿Que paso con Sakura? ¿Que problema y esas cosas? pero bueno las ire revelando con el transcurso de la historia, Hinata no aparecera hasta despues de estos dos capitulos, en el tres y sabran parte de sus motivos para hacer esto u.u que no fue bueno...**

 **Ahora les dire lo siguiente, mil gracias por darle oportunidad a esta historia n.n me siento feliz aparte de que ando aqui para varear abanzando con el capitulo pero XDD es que en mi escuela ando yo pensativa y se me viene la idea, tuve que anotar el siguiente capitulo con todo y armarlo despues :3 espero que les haya gustado y ahora contestare todos los reviews:**

 **yulissa24: Gracias por leerlo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, creo que comienzan las dudas para varios jejejejeje**

 **miirellinu: Aquello respondio tu duda, si es la madre de boruto pero no se enojen ni hagan nada en su contra hasta que vean las razones por la cual dejo a Boruto al cuidado de su padre n.n aunque creo que alguna parte de la historia adoraran más algunas cosas**

 **AkimeMaxwell: Se que tu tambien sabes que algo le paso a Hinata 7u7 y gracias por leer, jejejejejeje espero una teoria tuya si es que has pensado la teoria apartir de este capitulo**

 **Toushiro06: Mmmmm Hinata como mala de la historia no creo, jejejejejejeje creo que a ti te he visto en algun lado XDD sospecho de voz**

 **Luli92: Entonces ha triunfado el mal, porque pense que todos pensarian que el lado paterno de Naruto sería raro XDD ok no :v es que la verdad mi idea rondaba mi loca cabeza desde hace mucho, escribi el prologo y dispuesta a todo lo publique n.n y si tienes una teoria de Hinata y por lo que paso dejala quiero escucharla :3 ademas viva Naruto con lado paterno**

 **AcidESP: Lo prometido, el capitulo rondo por mi cabeza desde que lei los reviews y lo publique lo mas pronto posible n.n espero que te haya gustado**

 **Elena: Jejejejejejej digo que no la dejare como la mala siendo la madre de Boruto, aunque dire que empieza a armar tus teorias al saber que Hinata es la madre de Boruto :v y tambien ama el lado paterno de Naruto**

 **Mhialove02: Jejejejejejejeje teorias locas más seguro te atacan**

 **uzumaki: jejejejeje espero que te guste n.n**

 **Danimar45: Por lo que me avisaron se que tu lloraras en esto asi que prepara más pañuelos porque los siguientes capitulos uhhh estan que lloras demasiado**

 **esmeraldamr: Genial espero que sigas leyendo el fic n.n**

 **MaiiDan: Poco a poco vas sabiendo las cosas que tenias pensando desde que lo leiste, el prologo deja con mucha intriga pero este capitulo con más intriga :v verdad, ahora la preguntas crecen en tu mente pensando que hare desde este momento XDD**

 **Mori Summer: Como he dicho Mori-sama senpai gran majestad del Nalu, NARUHINA IS CANON :v como el Zevis que es el mas canon en Fairy Tail hasta el momento, 7u7 sigue con la intriga de que paso con Hinata porque falta un capitulo para que veas a ella**

 **J Pach: Ohhhh entonces el destino no nos separa, tu, yo volvemos a estar juntas en estos largos meses con este fic y su larga historia donde habra muchas cosas y dudas en cada capitulo QnQ hay que bien n.n**

 **Bueno comienzan las preguntas y teorias locas 7u7 espeor que me escriban lo que piensan para ver si se acercan a lo que yo expresare aparte de que recuerden ahora pensare que horario ponerle a este fic n.n**

 **Bye**

 **Sayonara**

 **Naruhina is canon**

 **Hasta la vista baby XDD**


	3. Amigo

**Holis queridos lectores mios :3 espero que les ande gustando y sigan con la intriga porque comienza más preguntas que hare que su cabeza saque más teorias locas sobre los siguientes capitulos XDD**

 **Recuerden los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto esto es de una fanatica con ideas locas en la mente**

 **Si les gusta pueden leer en mi perfil más historias cortas y pequeñas de Naruto :3**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Facebook y denle me gusta hay doy noticias sobre cualquier fic de su interes**

 **"Observo las estrellas que en el filmamento formaban una impresionante imagen, amigas de ellas era él aunque nunca logro tener una amiga en especial, siempre fue el cuidador de las estrelas" Mio de mi :3**

* * *

Capítulo 2. Amigo

Naruto al llegar por su pequeño lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de su mamá, dio un largo suspiro, ya que era la hora de su siesta y por aquello se encontraba durmiendo un buen rato en los brazos consentidores de su abuela, antes de que se despertara lo cargo con cuidado dando a entender a su mamá que era hora de que se fueran, ya que necesitaba él también dormir, solo un rato porque Boruto se despertaría en cualquier momento para jugar o cenar lo que hubieran preparado las cocineras, agarro con la otra mano las cosas de su pequeño y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por su mamá.

–Hijo deberías quedarte a dormir –bostezando Kushina seguía a su hijo

–Mamá mañana Boruto tiene clases, yo tengo que ir a trabajar y tu seguirás con los preparativos de lo que tramaste –serio Naruto negaba lentamente con la cabeza

–Te dije que es nuestro regalo, dime a Boruto aún le da miedo ver a los payasos

–Bueno desde aquella vez hasta verlos en fotografías le da miedo, mañana ¿A qué hora solicitas que llegue Boruto?

–Planeaba que llegara a las 3 pero quiero que venga un poco más temprano… Espera Naruto Uzumaki, ¡Saldrás tarde de tu trabajo!

–Se extendió algunos asuntos y tengo que atenderlos, pero como sé que estarás ocupada alguien traerá a Boruto

–Me imagino quien será, asi que cuídate y no llegues tarde al pastel o tardes mucho, Boruto ya tiene suficiente al no verte en unas horas –seria Kushina observaba a su hijo acomodando algunas cosas

– ¡Sí! Llegare temprano lo prometo, además le explique a Sakura-chan que debe hacer en caso de que llore, adiós y hasta mañana, por cierto ¿Qué hizo? Esta no es la ropa que puse en su mochila –observando a su pequeño, Naruto sabía que había hecho algo

–Jugó con agua, adiós cariño y cuídate llega temprano no quiero que llore –sonriendo Kushina se despedía tranquilamente de ambos

Al despedirse de su mamá, Naruto se dirigió a su auto donde con cuidado de no despertar a su hijo lo acomodo en el asiento trasero para que no se despertara, lo cubrió con la manta que siempre se quedaba en el auto _–Para casos como este–_. Subió a la parte delantera encendiendo el auto y comenzando a conducir, estaba impaciente sobre lo que había sucedido en la mañana en la reunión, Hyugas y Uchihas ambos con su plan en marcha, un solo objetivo de aquel ruin plan pero ahora todo era tan claro como el agua y aquella reunión con sus personas de confianza era solo una farsa entre otras más que fueron uniendo para formar un ridículo show, donde intentarían terminar con ambas empresas.

Toneri lo previno desde antes _–Cuando fue novio de la Hyuga–_ , Shikamaru quiso separarlo y apartarlo de los problemas pero enamorarse fue lo que lo llevo a descubrir varias cosas que nunca lo deseo saber, Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha querían hacerle daño, ya que él era el actual presidente de las empresas pero ¿Quién sabe con qué cosa? Pero no intentarían nada hasta que vieran que ellos, las empresas Uzumaki crecían con una rapidez más grande que la de ellos, procuraba proteger a su hijo si algo asi sucedería, si intentaban algo en contra de ellos no podrían porque aunque tuvieran los mismos poderes económicos no se podría. Observo el semáforo en rojo y por el espacio diviso a su pequeño durmiendo, recordó que se había mojado de nuevo y eso le preocupaba, había algunas veces que por algo insignificante su pequeño se enfermaba, tal vez y solo como una posibilidad, la cual era que había heredado lo enfermizo de su mamá _–Hinata siempre fue enfermiza–_ , suspiro al llegar a su hogar lo primero que hizo fue ver que Boruto no tuviera fiebre.

Boruto despertó adormilado, aún tenía sueño pero su estómago reclamaba comer algo, observo su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto de color azul pastel con dibujos que le gustaba, bajo de su cama con cuidado de no caerse por accidente, agarro su oso de peluche más cercano y lo arrastro por todo el camino hasta llegar al cuarto de su papá, empujo la puerta ya abierta, subió a la cama con la ayuda de un banquito, se sentó a observar como dormía su papá y con sus manitas empezó a picarle su mejilla. Río un poco hasta que ambos pares de ojos azulados cruzaron la mirada, uno que abrazaba fuerte a su oso de peluche y sonreía ampliamente a la persona que lo miraba fijamente, otro que despertaba sabiendo que era la hora de la cena.

–Papi tengo hambre y también papi debe comer porque más seguro no ha comido –sonriendo Boruto abrazaba fuerte a su peluche

–Conoces bien a tu papá, campeón, si no he comido porque primero fui por este pequeño travieso, además ¿Qué haces con tu peluche? –bostezando Naruto se levantaba

–Se llama cookie y está conmigo porque tenía miedo, mañana abuela dijo que hara mi cumpleaños

–No debes tener miedo, además cookie se ha ensuciado porque más seguro lo arrastraste y… si tu abuela planea todo para tu cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de su nieto favorito –cargando a su pequeño Naruto sonreía mientras con su otra mano agarraba el oso

–Es porque soy el único y abuelita me quiere mucho al igual que abuelito pero papi me quiere mucho más, papi mañana iremos juntos…

–Tengo cosas que hacer asi que iras antes con Sakura-chan, además todos te quieren el doble, Boruto Uzumaki debes recordarlo siempre estas palabras

–Sakura-san vendrá por mí, pero llegaras antes verdad… en el pastel o mucho más antes –con los ojos cristalinos Boruto observaba a su papá

–Claro, no quiero que llore mi pequeño porque no llegue a tiempo, mañana dejare la ropa con Sakura-chan y también veras a todos los demás

–Y papi llegara para ver como soplo las velitas, también ira el tío Itachi

–Si también ira tu tío Itachi, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru y después llegare yo con Toneri

–El tío Toneri también tiene trabajo –haciendo un puchero Boruto volteaba a otro lado

Naruto sonrió divertido, su pequeño era querido por todos al igual que él quería a todos a su alrededor y desde que tenía uso de razon era tan apegado a varias personas con Ino, Sakura, Toneri e Itachi era con los que más se apegaba al momento de no estar él o sus abuelos, en algún momento Toneri Otsuki llego a ser su enemigo en el amor pero poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en amigos hasta llegar a ser socios en negocios, Itachi era tan bondadoso que no importaba que problemas se trajera su familia seguía siendo como su hermano mayor de Naruto y un verdadero tío para Boruto con ambos era tan apegado que hacía a Naruto pensar que hubiera sido si tuviera hermanos, Ino era como su tía más consentidora y sabía que su pequeño amaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Algunas cosas eran conocidas por aquellas personas desde cómo controlar la ansiedad de Boruto por querer ver a su papá hasta el mimarlo exclusivamente a él sin que nadie más observara. En algún momento de su asesoramiento de ser padre soltero, ellos lo ayudaron Ino, Itachi y Toneri porque Sakura parte de su tiempo lo invertía en cuidar a aquel pequeño tan chillón y que lo despertaba a todas horas por un poco de su atención, recibió libros de Itachi y también su asesoría, Toneri le ayudaba cuando él tenía reuniones y Boruto estaba enfermo e Ino le ayudo en varias cosas hasta enseñándole que ropa de temporada comprarle a su pequeño. Al terminar de cenar con su pequeño, lo llevo a lavarse los dientes y después le puso su pijama de Winnie Pooh y sus pantuflas de conejos, poco después lo llevo a su cama para contarle un cuento y poco después se fuera a dormir, camino tranquilo hasta su cuarto acostándose y viendo la hora calculando la hora en que se despertaría porque su pequeño volvía a llorar por algún miedo.

Boruto se sentía intranquilo al entrar a su salón, recordó lo que le había dicho su papá y también su abuela asi que no se sentía afectado por las burlas de los demás niños hasta en esos momentos, su maestra los sentó a cada uno en sus lugares correspondientes y les dio hojas blancas, pinturas, colores y muchas cosas para poder dibujar, antes de que empezaran escucho a la maestra avisar sobre un nuevo alumno, aquel compañero de cabellos blancos llamado Mitsuki fue lo que le llamo la atención a Boruto, aparte de que lo habían sentado en el mismo lugar que él. Empezaron a dibujar mientras la maestra pasaba por todas las mesitas donde los niños estaban enseñando sus dibujos de lo que amaban más en el mundo, casi todos respondían que sus mamás y sus papás, pero su compañero nuevo pregunto sorpresivamente a Boruto mientras él intentaba dibujar a su papá, sus abuelos, sus tíos y toda su familia.

–Son muchas personas, me imagino que eres muy querido en tu casa –sonriendo aquel raro chico le hablaba sin importarle lo que los demás le decían

–Si pero en el centro está mi papi porque papi es el más especial de estas personas –sonriendo Boruto se emocionaba al hablar con alguien de su edad

–Vaya, me imagino que tu papá te quiere mucho, me llamo Mitsuki y tú

–Soy Boruto Uzumaki y si papi me quiere mucho, me quiere por dos

–Eso significa que tu papá te educa a ti solo…

– ¡Sí! Pero todos dicen que… mi mamá me abandono… porque no me quería…

–Debe tener sus razones pero una mamá no abandona porque si y además tienes a tu papá junto a ti

–Nee dime Mikki, te gustan los cumpleaños… ¡Te invito al mio! Es hoy…

Aquel momento Boruto se sentía feliz tenía un nuevo amigo, aparte de Inojin, Shikadai y Chouchou que por extrañas razones iban a otro preescolar, al escuchar la respuesta de Mitsuki para Boruto fue lo mejor porque por lo menos podía hacer amistad con otro niño aparte de los que ya tenía, se sentía aliviado porque no estaba solo en esos momentos. La hora de la salida con su mochila y su lonchera salió tranquilamente hasta encontrarse frente a Sakura, le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras lo cargo hasta el auto que llevaba, respiro aquel perfume a rosas que tanto recordaba y sonrió animado desde hace días no había visto a Sakura, se sentía triste y a la vez preocupado, por todo lo que ocurría en la vida de su mamá adoptiva él quería darle una parte de lo que ella le dio cuando era bebe hasta esos momentos.

Primero habían ido al departamento donde vivía, Boruto sonrió enormemente al recordar que algunas veces cuando Sakura salía temprano iba por él a la casa de sus abuelos y venían al departamento donde se dedicaban a hacer varias cosas, aparte de que también en ese lugar tenía algunos juguetes y ropa. Sakura sonrió al ver al pequeño Boruto platicar animadamente mientras lo cambiaba, sobre su día y que había conocido un nuevo amigo, se alegraba del pequeño porque desde que había entrado al preescolar no tenía amigos y ahora hasta decía que había invitado a un nuevo amigo cuando Naruto se enterara se alegraría demasiado, Kushina y Minato se emocionarían de ver al pequeño tener otro amigo y ella se sentía feliz que tenía nuevos avances en su preescolar, termino arreglándolo y escogiendo uno de los suéteres que tenía en un ropero pequeño donde guardaba la ropa del pequeño, le agarro su manita y salieron tranquilamente del departamento.

Kushina al ver a su nieto bien vestido junto a Sakura fue lo primero que estuvo entre sus prioridades para tomar una fotografía, no por nada Kushina era vanidosa y encaprichada con su nieto, Minato fue él que detuvo a su esposa que no paraba de llenar la cámara con fotos de su nieto antes de que comenzara la fiesta, la parte trasera de la casa estaba llena de cosas para aquel _"Pequeño cumpleaños"_ según Kushina pero ni para Minato como a Sakura le parecieron pequeño, un lugar donde habían inflables, otro donde estaría el mago que contrato, mesas, la mesa del pastel y obsequios, la mesa de las golosinas y postres, la mesa de comida, la mesa donde se sentaría Boruto con los demás niños, el caso era que aquello no era una fiesta pequeña.

–Abuelita está mal si invite a un compañero

–Boruto tienes un amigo de tu escuela, ¡Qué lindo! Mi bebe hermoso tiene un amigo, oíste Minato necesitamos dos cámaras más –alegre Kushina abrazaba a su nieto

–Vaya pequeño tienes un nuevo amigo y ten tu regalo por parte mía porque tu abuela dijo que este era parte de su cumpleaños –con una caja envuelta Minato revolvía el cabello de Boruto

–Vamos a dejar tus regalos en tu mesa, en total los míos son cinco y los de tu abuelo son cuatro, ya vez como te quiero mucho más…

–Kushina deja de aconsejar a Boruto de mala forma –bajando al niño Minato observaba a su esposa

–Pero es la verdad, yo lo quiero mucho más que ustedes dos –haciendo un puchero Kushina desafiaba a su esposo

–Abuelito y abuelita se pelean… Papi dice que ellos se pelean porque algunas veces no se quieren, Sakura-san me ayudas a poner el regalo en la mesa

–Claro y también falta el mio, toma tu regalo mi pequeño, además deja a tus abuelos ellos ya son mayores –sonriendo Sakura observaba la discusión

Kushina y Minato terminaron en un debate de ¿Cuál de los dos quería mucho más a Boruto?, nadie gano porque poco después empezaron a llegar los invitados y Boruto iba de un lado a otro siendo abrazado por los demás y dejando sus regalos en la mesa, ambos abuelos conocieron al amigo de su nieto que era un niño simpático y se había unido a los demás rápidamente, algo sorprendente fue ver llegar a Itachi Uchiha uno de los tíos favoritos de Boruto con una pequeña niña a su lado. Kushina y Minato se sentaron donde el pudieran divisar a Boruto y tomar fotos, ya que necesitaban llenar un nuevo álbum de fotos pero Boruto iba de un lado a otro, primero con Ino y Sai, el cual le había terminado de contar una historia nueva de terror asustándolo, después con Kiba que estaba con Akamaru y aparte le había regalado un cachorro a Boruto al final Boruto termino con su tío Itachi y Sakura que estaba platicando con él.

–Entonces Boruto, ¿Cuántos años cumples?

–Tres años, tío Itachi no sabe mi edad… eso es malo y tío ¿Quién es la niña? –haciendo un puchero Boruto con sus deditos decía su edad

–Ella es mi sobrina, me la han prestado durante unas horas… y dime ¿A quién prefieres más Toneri o yo?

–Mmmm, Sakura-san

–Ella no está incluida en la pregunta pero bueno, ¿Qué dirías si digo que vendrá un payaso?

–Le diré a mi abuelita, ella dijo que era un mago

–Vale, mira ten tu regalo este es parte mía –sonriendo Itachi le entregaba una caja envuelta de un color azul bajo

– ¿Qué es? Lo puedo abrir es que no me dejan abrir los demás regalos pero tío Itachi si me dejara –curioso Boruto observaba la caja agitándola

Itachi asintió tranquilamente mientras observaba a Boruto, el cual rompía rápidamente la envoltura y poco después sacaba de la caja el obsequio, le había regalado un peluche de un zorro con nueve colas demasiado lindo pero al parecer Boruto no quería ese peluche.

–Da miedo… tío Itachi me has regalado un peluche que da miedo

–Pero es un juguete de las empresas y está por salir, aparte es un diseño exclusivo, se llama Kurama

–Aún asi da miedo, un zorro no tiene nueve colas –haciendo un puchero Boruto volvía a observar el peluche

–Mira si le tocas esta patita el grabara algo para cuando duermas, esta de aquí prende una luz en su nariz y aquí sale lo que ha grabado

–Por ejemplo, si quiero que grabe un buenas noches de mis abuelitos lo hara, ¡Enserio! –Sorprendido Boruto observaba su peluche abrazándolo –Ahora Kurama es mio

–Ahora este regalo es de parte del papá de mi sobrina, él te regala un libro de cuentos, este es de mi mamá que te regala juguetes de goma para cuando te bañes juegues con ellos

–Un libro de cuentos y juguetes para el baño, Itachi tu familia es original –aburrida Sakura observaba los obsequios

–Verdad, yo fui el más original y este último es parte mía también asi que puedes abrirlo–sonriendo Itachi mentía sobre el ultimo obsequio

Sakura observo a Itachi y poco después a Boruto que abría el obsequió curioso de lo que le podían regalar, por fin el regalo había sido abierto y dentro de aquella caja estaba una bufanda roja al parecer tejida a mano y también un títere con forma de Naruto, suspiro Itachi le mentía a un niño pequeño con tal de darle el obsequio de su madre pero al parecer Hinata no quería que aún supieran de su paradero y también a su parecer el pequeño tenía curiosidad.

–Tío Itachi no teje y no cose títeres, ¿Quién los hizo?

–Le pedí a una amiga que me ayudara, acaso no te gusta

–La bufanda esta larga y se arrastrara, me quedo con la versión de mi papi en títere y Kurama –haciendo un puchero Boruto bajaba de la silla caminando con el peluche en mano y el títere en otra

–No debiste mentirle al final de cuentas ella regresara –sonriendo melancólica Sakura observaba al pequeño ir con sus abuelos

–Ella me pidió aquello, aparte de traer a la pequeña al cumpleaños –suspirando Itachi sacaba su celular observando los mensajes

–Me imagino y ¿Qué? Ella es hija de Hinata y Sasuke…

–Sakura hay que dejar de hablar sobre esto, Boruto podría escuchar

–Sí y no quiero arruinarle su cumpleaños, espera aquí ha comenzado a llorar –parándose rápidamente Sakura caminaba de nuevo a otro lado

–Tío no eres bueno mintiendo

–Si lo se Sarada, no soy para nada bueno mintiendo

Todos observaron a Boruto que lloraba por alguna cosa que había mencionado su abuela, en respuesta al darle la hora a su esposo murmurando que Naruto estaba tardando un poco, Sakura fue la que llego a tranquilizarlo pero no paraba de llorar, al parecer darse cuenta de que su papá tardaba mucho no era algo bueno para Boruto, todos suspiraron y esperaron que en esos momentos Naruto llegara, al parecer sus plegarias se escucharon al verlo llegar apresurado con Toneri que parecía divertido al ver al padre más preocupado del mundo llegar derecho a cargar a su pequeño que había parado de llorar. Algunos aprovecharon para tomar fotos de aquel emotivo abrazo donde Naruto intentaba tranquilizar de poco a poco a su pequeño y Boruto susurraba que se había tardado pero en esos momentos la mente de Naruto era un completo caos después de recibir aquella llamada, Sasuke le pedía una cita para poder hablar y sabía lo que significaba aquello posiblemente volver a verla, escuchar que quería de vuelta a Boruto pero no lo iba a permitir, ya que el pequeño estaba muy apegado a él.

Al final de aquel cumpleaños, Naruto no pudo separar a Boruto de su lado tuvo que llevarlo a todos lados para que disfrutara de su propio cumpleaños, abrió los regalos y los guardaron en una caja para llevarlos a la casa, ya que se quedarían a dormir en la casa de sus padres, suspiro pesadamente al encargárselo unos minutos a su mamá para hablar con Sakura y cancelara unas cosas de su agenda fue lo que llevo a aquellas preguntas, finalmente revelando porque se había tardado y sorprendiendo a Sakura. En la noche abrazo a su pequeño pensando en lo que sucedería al día siguiente porque no quería volver a encontrarse con su pasado y eso lo andaba atormentando en esos momentos.

* * *

 **OMG! Pero que ha sucedido Más intrigas lindas en sus mentes verdad, pero bueno más teorias que alocan su mente y preguntas inundando sus cabecitas queriendo un poco más de este fic pero dejenme decirles que ya le puse horario a este hermoso fic, seran los fines de semanas si no es Viernes es Sabado, si no es Sabado es Domingo y si no me reporto en uno de esos días es porque me quede sin internet de todas formas lo comunico en mi pagina de facebook donde digo que si me ausento o cualquier cosa pero del fin de semana no se pasa pero si es ocasion especial podría aparecer un día de la semana cualquiera :v**

 **Horario definitivo: Fines de semana (Recuerdenlo)**

 **Ahora contestare sus sensuales reviews que me alegran la vida y me hacen saber que sus teorias son locas:**

 **miirelliu: Teoria aprovada y leida por la autora, la verdad es que los sorprendere en el siguiente capitulo wiiiii! :D forma tu teoria despues de este capitulo y avisame que locura se te viene a la mente XD**

 **AkimeMaxwell: Teoria aprovada por la autora, digo y sigo diciendo que deberías formar más tu teoria y seguir creando otras haber que tal te acercas con una a lo que podría ser ewe**

 **Luli92: Novelas coreanas vivan! Pero no se posiblemente, tal vez y si mi mente perversa sabe lo que pasara aunque tambien me interesa las teorias que forman mis lectores porque siento que se acercan o se alejan XDDD**

 **MaiiDan: Descubriras poco a poco todas las cosas, Sakura los culpa por algunas razones ;-; razones que no puedo revelar por secretos del fic que seran revelados despues pero has tu teoria y me avisas**

 **AcidESP: Si casi lloras con el primer capitulo los que seguiran que sera :v tormenta o huracan de todos llorando, tu lloras, yo lloro, nosotros lloramos asi sera XDD**

 **Chicharo: Enserio nigga? -dandose un golpe y rodando los ojos- Acaso no leiste lo que dice arriba :v**

 **Toushiro06: Sigue esperando a la bella Hinata porque Nope aun no sale, jejejejejejejeje pero reconozco que todos quieren saber que sucedio con ella, que fue de su vida y tal vez di una pista por hay arriba XDD DXXX no me mates si crees lo que salio**

 **NaruhinaRyu: Asdazaadesjaoas el primer review largooo que me dejan, ;-; quiero agradecer a la academia XDD, si pobre Boruto pero ahora tiene un amigo :D -negando con la cabeza- te equivocaste mi chava Toneri en este fic no sera el enemigo :v, -sonriendo- Oshe 7u7 les mentes o que porque le diste a parte con tu teoria y es que SARADA ESTA EN VERDAD VIVA! :D pero ¿Quien sabe que sucedera? Si has leido lo de arriba no me mates ;-; suficiente tengo con la persona que lo leyo antes para publicarlo que es mi hermanito, el me regaño porque le puse algo que no debía segun el TOT pero necesitaba hacerlo espero mas teorias tuya**

 **J Pach: Itachi es bueno :D y si abra caos XDD, espero más teorias tuyas 7u7 porque se que tienes ahora más**

 **Guest: Jejejejejejeje no la abandonare :v por supuesto que ño y tienes el horario definitivo**

 **uzumakii: XDD todos quieren saber las razones de Hinata pero ñooo aun nooo**

 **eliuska20: Horario definitivo, días posibles de publicacion dependera de mi escuela y que paguen el internet pero no lo abandonare y lo continuare rapido**

 **Danimar45: Osheeeeeeeee! Marchela me dices tu teoria 7u7 es que sonara sabrozonga oirla aparte de que si hare llorar y mucho como todo lo que hago con feels**

 **Bueno me despido ;-; y no me maten por lo que puse en alguna parte de este capitulo, en el siguiente capitulo lo explico pero no me maten TnT es que necesito ponerlo**

 **Bye!**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Hasta la vista baby!**

 **Pd: Yo soy tu padre, nooooooooo! D: XDD**

 **Pd2: Me he perdido XDDD en mis pensamientos claro esta**


	4. Resfriado

**Gomene, u.u no pude subirlo la semana pasada debido a visitas que tuve con mi familia y hoy lo he podido subir a media noche porque hasta ahorita he podido, ya tenia parte del capitulo terminado pero bueno XDD no se preocupen esta vez solo sera el problema de la escuela :v y sus examenes**

 **Visiten mi pagina de Facebook hay sabran noticas de este fic y otros más asi como proyectos a futuro, en este lugar infoerme que no iba a poder subir el capitulo n.n**

 **Recuerden Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Kishimoto que nos quizo hacer sufrir con muchas cosas pero bueno XDD**

 **"Cuidare de ti sin importar lo que suceda alrededor, tu eres alguien especial entre todas esas estrellas, ya que tu has decidido estar junto a mi desde que naciste y se que no me dejaras solo nunca más" mio de mi n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 3. Resfriado

Naruto despertó al sentir algo cálido y escuchar una pequeña voz hablar entre sueños, observo para la persona que proporcionaba aquella temperatura y aparte hablaba intranquilo, se encontraba sudoroso con miedo toco la frente de su pequeño, tenía fiebre y al parecer había sido contagiado por el típico resfriado de temporada, pero eso era suficiente para que se preocupara, observo la hora, 6:40 marcaba el reloj y eso era suficiente para que cargara su pequeño, con una manta lo abrigara bien, saliera sin hacer ruido de la casa de sus padres, bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, conducía con cuidado pero realmente estaba preocupado, Boruto estaba enfermo y tenía escuela, él tenía que trabajar, podía pedir permiso a la escuela pero él no podía, lamentablemente tendría que llevarlo en esas condiciones a su oficina. Su día empeoraría a más no poder por estar con tantas cosas en la mente su hijo tenía fiebre y gripe, la cita que se había programado con el Uchiha, la reunión sobre un nuevo proyecto pero a todo aquello le restaba importancia en esos momentos, se preocupaba por su pequeño e hizo todo su plan en su mente, buscaría una de sus mochilas de Boruto donde llevaría varias de sus cosas para tenerlo aunque sea cómodo, lo acostaría en el sofá que tenía y dejaría al cuidado a Sakura.

La alarma sonó por todo el lugar, en esos instantes Hinata Hyuga se levantó tratando de buscar un lugar con que apoyarse, escucho el silencio del departamento al salir de su habitación, camino con un poco de torpeza intentando llegar al cuarto de la pequeña Sarada, en algún momento recordó el día anterior porque escuchar a Sasuke decir que irían hablar con Naruto Uzumaki y aquello no iba a poder soportarlo, podría escuchar la dulce voz del pequeño que obligaron que entregara, pero en un momento de su vida lejos de él, no se arrepintió, su pequeño estaba mejor lejos de los problemas de los Hyugas y los Uchihas con las emperezas Uzumaki, ella ya lo había pagado con muchas cosas. Desde un principio aquello fue un plan para enganchar al único hijo de los Uzumaki, pero ella se fue enamorando, no había aceptado ese plan porque sabía que algo llevaría a que ella misma hiciera estupideces, cómo una Hyuga desde pequeña había sido criada odiando varias cosas, volviéndose caprichosa pero también con las enseñanzas de su madre podría ser una gran persona.

Sin embargo ese no fue su caso cuando pudo apreciar al Uzumaki, cabellos rubios y ojos azulados con unas marcas únicas en cada una de sus mejillas en total eran tres, su deslumbrante sonrisa infantil fue lo que la enamoraron, podría sonar como una preferencia en sus refinados gustos pero no fue asi, aquella personalidad infantil de Naruto que tuvo en ese tiempo, para ella describirlo hacia sacar buenas y malas cualidades pero era lo que le agradaba queriendo saber más de él. Suspiro pesadamente y con cuidado siguió caminando tratando de no tropezarse, ella después de dejar a su pequeño a manos del hombre que amaba, su vida se volvió un caos como al igual que Sasuke tuvieron que aceptar ese compromiso realmente obligado, un accidente causado hizo que perdiera su vista, pero antes fue obligada a desaparecer yendo a vivir a otro lado.

Recordó cuando llegó Sarada a su antigua morada, un día como cualquier otro, Sasuke había llegado con Sarada en sus brazos, aún ella podía ver y apreció aquella pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, pequeña, llorona,, necesitada, sin tener miedo alguno la cargo sonriéndole, pero ¿Qué había sucedido con Sakura? Hasta después de dos días, su amigo hablo explicando un minucioso detalle que hizo ver que los Uchihas eran despreciables que buscaban su propio beneficio, Itachi y Sasuke eran los únicos respetables en aquella familia de arpías sin corazón que buscaba su propio beneficio, y como si fuera el mismo día, escucho claramente la voz de Sasuke que mencionaba las mismas palabras.

"– _Ellos provocaron que por poco Sakura perdiera a la pequeña, llego al hospital muy grave e Itachi hizo lo mejor antes de que la dieran en adopción…_

– _Sasuke-kun, eso fue obra de tu tío y tu padre, no te preocupes Sarada está bien pero me preocupa Sakura…_

– _Lo sé, aunque Sakura… mis padres le pagaron al doctor para que mintiera, avisando que Sarada nació muerta, antes de que hicieran algo Itachi llego y se la llevo a su departamento sin escuchar a mis padres_

– _En ese entonces Itachi te llamó y decidiste ir por ella ¿Verdad?_

– _Si pero me enoja saber que ellos hicieron aquello, su propia sangre, su nieta…_

– _Yo te he dicho que Hiashi me obligo a dejar a Boruto pero creo que fue lo mejor, míranos en estos momentos sufrimos por lo que hacen nuestras familias solo por un mero capricho suyo_

– _Tienes razon pero sigo con aquello en mi mente que me hace enojar, ¿Qué hubiera sido de mi hija? En adopción o abandonada…_

– _Sasuke saldremos de esto, poco a poco sin que ellos sepan de nuestros planes…"_

Y vaya que salieron para entrar a otros problemas, aquel accidente había sido cinco meses atrás, antes de que ellos volvieran a Japón, cinco meses antes del cumpleaños de Boruto, Sarada había corrido con suerte porque se había ido días antes con su tío, Sasuke solo se lesiono con algunas heridas graves pero ella por aquel accidente fue perdiendo su vista. Sarada iba a iniciar su preescolar ese mismo día, el mismo día donde se encontrarían de nuevo con el pasado, aparte de que Sasuke se mantenía durmiendo debido al estrés de su trabajo y también el plan que andaban llevando a cabo, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido entro al cuarto de la pequeña, suspiro era momento de despertarla.

–Mamá… ¡No quiero ir! Es temprano y tengo sueño –Perezosamente Sarada bostezaba

–Sarada-chan eso no funcionara conmigo, usted señorita debe ir a la escuela, lo quiera o no porque…

–No he ido en mucho tiempo… pero ya hice amigos en la fiesta que me llevo mi tío Itachi

–Enserio, ¿Cómo se llaman? Si se puede saber

–No es cierto, me olvide de preguntarles su nombre pero había uno que me dijo me llamo Mitsuki…

–Y el cumpleaños, ¿Qué tan divertido fue? Hubo algún payaso o algo interesante

–Bonito, aunque el niño es un llorón porque cuando escucho que su papá estaba tardando empezó a llorar pero su papá llego justo en ese momento, no se apartó porque el niño no quería dejarlo…

–Hablaste con el niño del cumpleaños o con alguien más, acaso permaneciste con tu tío sentada un buen rato

–Con aquel niño llamado Boruto solo escuche que primero le dio miedo el peluche de Kurama, ese peluche es exclusivo dijo mi tío Itachi, después lo que mandaste diciendo que la bufanda se ensuciaría pero ese títere que tenía parecido con su papá le gusto…

–Ya veo, al parecer el cumpleañero quiero mucho a su papá –sonriendo con nostalgia Hinata tenía ganas de llorar

–Es como dijo tío Itachi sobre que Boruto no tiene mamá pero es querido mucho por su papá –riendo un poco Sarada recordaba aquellas palabras

Hinata sintió en verdad ganas de llorar, ¿Cuántas cosas se perdía cada año de su hijo?, pero sí se hubiera mantenido en ese lugar escuchando a su padre con las demandas de mandar en adopción al pequeño, regalarlo o dejarlo en algún lado para que fuera muriendo, eso no lo iba a permitir y aquella vez que su padre le dio la opción de dejar al pequeño con Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces, acepto aquella propuesta dándole a su padre que poco después fue junto a su primo Neji para dejar a Boruto en brazos de alguien que le daría todo el cariño que necesitaba. Desapareció era lo que hicieron que pensaran todos pero ella había permanecido en Japón unos cuantos meses más, escucho y observo todo lo que decía su primo Neji sobre aquel torpe chico que ahora era padre soltero, aquellas cosas no se podían cambiar y poco después de aceptar cuidar a Sarada con el compromiso ya en pie, ambas familias aceptaron enviarlos lejos a ambos para que no se involucraran con malas influencias.

¿Quién le había dado varias cosas referentes al pequeño? Aquella persona fue Itachi, por medio de mensajes donde iban imágenes y videos, ella podía apreciar como crecía, el hecho era que estaba tan alegre de mantener a su hijo lejos de las ideas de su familia, aceptando que era mejor dejarlo con Naruto que posiblemente, darlo en adopción, regalarlo o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a su padre, podía decirse a ella misma que aquella decisión no fue la mejor y también posiblemente un error pero ese error ahora hacía que viera a su pequeño a la distancia, aquellas fotografías que guardaba en un álbum donde contenía lo que le envió Itachi era su preciado tesoro, con un color azul pastel. Desde que Naruto lo tenía en sus brazos, sus primeros pasos, el comer y ensuciarse, sus cumpleaños, el estar con Toneri _–el antiguo rival de Naruto–_ , las fotos donde salía con Sakura o Ino era algo que los guardaba en aquel álbum que se encontraba en una caja dentro de su armario, sin que nadie más conociera de aquel álbum solo ella.

Naruto llego unos minutos tarde a su oficina con Boruto en sus brazos, bien abrigado, sus cosas en una mano y en la otra las de Boruto, Sakura tuvo que levantarse rápidamente dejando a un lado su bebida caliente y corriendo a ayudarlo, primero lo acompaño hasta el sofá de su oficina viendo que él dejaba sus cosas tiradas y se preocupaba más por su hijo que permanecía aun durmiendo debido al resfriado y la fiebre que había contraído, Sakura primero saco lo que había en la mochila del pequeño que había una manta para cubrirlo, por si se despertaba su merienda y otras cosas más. Sonrió tranquilamente al observar que su amigo aunque fue un tonto en tiempos anteriores, se preocupaba por su pequeño y de muchas formas transmitía aquella ansiedad por lo que le pasaba a Boruto.

–Tranquilo Naruto, Boruto está bien más al rato cuando termines tu trabajo podrás llevarlo al doctor pero por lo mientras entre los dos lo cuidaremos…

–Lo sé pero es que… Boruto está enfermo…

–Pero no es nada grave asi que ve a trabajar, yo atenderé a Boruto porque después de todo es mi deber y me imagino que no llamaste a tu mamá para avisar porque te fuiste –tranquila Sakura ponía un poco en orden los pensamientos del rubio

–Le mande un mensaje pero creo que no lo ha visto podrías de favor mandarle otro mensaje, sino contesta entonces llama pero dile que Boruto está enfermito –observando al pequeño Naruto aún seguía nervioso

–Lo haré pero por el momento ve, siéntate en tu lugar y has el papeleo, iré a comprar medicina para que tome y se le baje la fiebre, recuerda ya se algunas cosas para controlar sus enfermedades –sonriendo sin más que decir salió tranquilamente de la oficina dejando al rubio intranquilo

Pasaron minutos donde Naruto a cada rato se detenía a observar a su pequeño, suspiro ¿Qué hacer con aquellas preocupaciones? No lo sabía pero recordaba que ser padre llevaba sus complicaciones, al momento de que entro Sakura con algunas cosas en sus manos fue un cierto alivio, ya que por nada su amiga iba a estudiar para ser doctora pero lo sucedido con su embarazo impidió que continuara con su carrera. En un rato su intranquilidad fue abandonándolo al checar por si solo que a su pequeño le había bajado un poco la temperatura, acaricio sus mechones y acomodo un poco los que se le habían pegado a su frente debido al sudor, un pequeño beso en su frente fue lo que hizo que medio se despertara Boruto a observarlo, sonreír y poco después volver a dormir.

La hora se acercó lentamente, en esos instantes Naruto llamo a Sakura para que llevara a Boruto con su abuelo que estaba en su oficina más seguro observando algunos trabajos a futuro, también por el bien de ella la enviaría a ese lugar porque solo él haría aquel doloroso reencuentro con dos personas que considero importantes en su vida pero en aquellos momentos no sabía que pensar, Sasuke y Hinata formaron parte del plan de ambas familias, él fue el objetivo para afectar todo lo que se había construido con el trabajo duro de sus padres pero nunca pensaron ellos algo, algo tan insignificante pero en realidad fue importante desde un principio y fue el hecho de que ambos se enamoraron de partes del enemigo, Hinata Hyuga la princesa de aquella familia, caprichosa, vanidosa y tímida en unas cosas como el amor fue la que llego a enamorarse de él, después estaba Sasuke Uchiha frio, emo y un sinfín de cosas que podía describirlo que se enamoró de Sakura Haruno, algo en un tiempo fue bueno pero después se había convertido en un infierno para ambos lados. Escucho el ligero sonido de la puerta ser tocada, suspiro era momento de ver a aquellas personas pero enserio quería hacerlo, era como aquella presentación entre todos ellos en la escuela, en la preparatoria cuando estaban todos unidos pero algo había cambiado, ¿Qué era? Algo demasiado diferente llamado cambios, madurez y responsabilidades.

– _N-Naruto-k-kun, h-hace t-tiempo q-quería d-decirte q-que t-tú m-me g-gustas_ – un vago recuerdo donde aquella mirada perleada llego a su mente como un suspiro

Era momento de decir alto, debía enfrentar su pasado y continuar su vida, una vida donde su pequeño permanecía con él y por aquello no iba a permitir que nadie se lo quitara aunque fuera la mujer que amaba aún debía ser fuerte, porque desde que se enteró que ella se había casado no podía más con aquellos sentimientos y remordimientos donde se culpaba con todo lo que había pasado hasta que entendió por aquella mirada azulada que lo observo fijamente preguntando por su mamá fue lo que hizo que reaccionara, aquello nunca iba a volver pero debía ser como el padre aunque aguanto las ganas de llorar aquella vez, le respondió a Boruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y palabras que un pequeño de tres años debía comprender como que su mamá podría volver pero cuando eso sucediera debía recordar que él lo seguía amando y no lo dejaría con nadie más.

–Veo que sigues igual de siempre, Naruto –una voz fue la que hizo que prestara atención de nuevo a la puerta donde pudo apreciar a ambos

–Y tú igual Sasuke, bueno ahora quiero escuchar para que solicitaste una cita conmigo sabes que no soy de bromas y por aquello quiero escuchar lo que quieres decirme

–Bueno como dices iré directo al grano pero antes que nada, acaso no tienes secretaría o es que andas tan ocupado que no te has dado cuenta de aquello…

–Detente Sasuke-kun…

–Entonces, ¿Qué me ibas a decir Sasuke? –aparentando Naruto observo directo a las dos personas que permanecían de pie en aquella oficina

–Solo vengo a decirte que queremos la custodia absoluta de Boruto y sabes a lo que me refiero, no queremos problemas Naruto ambos tenemos abogados buenos –serio Sasuke observo a su amigo que dejaba de escribir en su portátil para observarlo directo a sus ojos

Sasuke podía describir aquella mirada, sorpresa, miedo y dolor, tres mezclas que ellos dos ya habían experimentado pero aquella decisión era porque no querían ver afectados a niños en problemas y aparte de todo por egoísmo de Hinata que quería cerca al pequeño pero era demasiado interesante lo que había visto en esos momentos, la mirada de él había cambiado a una decidida a aclarar varias cosas como si fuera a contratacar con algo, esperaba que no fuera tan demente para echarle en cara a Hinata el dejar a Boruto a manos de su loco padre, posiblemente hubiera intentando varias cosas con el pequeño en manos pero milagrosamente no lo hizo.

–Deja de decir estupideces Sasuke, no daré la custodia de Boruto por nada del mundo aunque su madre este aquí presente asi que ambos grábense en la cabeza que Boruto es un Uzumaki y aparte necesita cerca a las personas que quiere –serio aquello fue claro y certero, ya que Naruto lo había preparado desde hace mucho tiempo si volvían ambos

–Y acaso crees que nos importa, aquí la egoísta de Hinata lo quiere en sus brazos asi que queremos la custodia Naruto…

– ¡No! Es mi respuesta, si a eso vinieron pueden retirarse tengo mucho trabajo y necesito terminarlo, ya que MI hijo está enfermo y necesito cuidar de él, además inténtalo Sasuke Uchiha no podrán obtener la custodia porque yo puedo obtenerla fácilmente

Un pequeño sollozo llego a los oídos de todos en la oficina, Naruto se levantó rápidamente y observo a Boruto en los brazos de Sakura llorando, tal vez de miedo o de que le dolía algo pero solamente camino rápidamente a abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir que lo tenía a su lado y sin importarle que como él pensaba que ambos lo observaban siguió hay intentando tranquilizar a su pequeño. ¿Qué había sucedido? Dolor, gripe, una pesadilla o al no verlo cuando se despertó pero no importaba en esos momentos estaba él para su pequeño.

–Se despertó llorando, intente alegrarlo pero no funciono y lloró más fuerte, ya que tu padre salió a hacer algo a otro lugar… lamento interrumpir…

–No te preocupes Sakura, campeón… tranquilo pequeño ¿Qué sucedió?... Pesadilla, te duele algo… tienes hambre… Sakura cancela lo demás no aguanto tenerlo asi…

–Te entiendo, bueno Sasuke, Hinata si terminaron de hablar con Naruto permítanme llevarlos a la salida de su oficina porque el señor está ocupado con su pequeño –sonriendo Sakura caminaba hacia la salida observando la escena

–Papi… soñé… que mami… regresaba… no… quiero eso… yo quiero… a papi… solamente...no quiero... que una desconocida... llegue

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno ¿Que paso? O.o reencuentro XDD pero o dios Boru-chan ahora estara en un problema u.u necesitaba justificar lo que sucedio con Sasuki y Sarada asi que ahi tienen otra incognita XDD :D lo se quieren saber más pero bueno ñeeeeee, antes que nada chan chan chaaaaaaan ¿Que creen que suceda en el siguiente capitulo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Contestare los sensuales reviews:**

 **anju nakahara: ToT no me mates si le puse mucho drama ya pero bueno 7u7 sensual telenovela coreana XDDD ok no :v aunque pensandolo bien interesante -tomando cafe y pensando en algo-**

 **Toushiro06: XDD las respuestas estan en tu corazon ok no :v si lo entrego y hay esta en alguna parte del relato pero bueno ñeeeee :v tambien lo que paso con ellos dos**

 **eliuska20: Pos ya pude continuarla mija**

 **kontamino: PURO DRAMA :O pero es bueno n.n**

 **J Pach: -ahogandose con su café- ¿Que has dicho? Me has leido la mente XDD pero bueno ahi mas acontecimientos chan chan chaaaaaan**

 **Danimar45: mmmmm marchela aun las sigo esperando todas tus teorias asi que las sigo esperando y dire han pasado 84 años despues de todo QnQ**

 **Guest: Excelente ewe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me despido sin antes decirles, dejen sus teorias ñ.ñ asi que nos vemos y ño, me ando desvelando XDDD**

 **Bye**

 **Sayonara**


	5. Determinación

**Gomen u.u en verdad gomen por no actualizar en un mes aproximadamente, es que muchas cosas pasaron pero no se preocupen volví con este capitulo un poco corto pero lleno de revelaciones con más dudas XDD**

 **Ademas de que ahora tambien estoy activa en wattpad asi que si quieren ver alguna otra historia en wattpad podran encontrarme, el link lo dejare en mi pagina de facebook porque me da pere aqui en mi perfil de fanfiction XD la neta si me da pereza pero bueno**

 **Recuerden los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Mashima, sino habría muchas cosas más aparte de tener una idea idealizada de otra saga ok no XDD**

* * *

Capítulo 4. Determinación

Hinata escucho aquellas palabras hirientes provenientes de su pequeño pero al recordar que no debía mostrar aquella debilidad, escucho el pequeño sollozo y decidió que debía decirle a Sasuke que debían irse para no sufrir mucho más de lo que su corazón aguantaba. Después de unos segundos la oficina estaba casi vacía, solo estaban Naruto y Boruto que compartían ese momento sin que nadie los molestara, el pequeño sollozaba explicándole a su padre lo que había soñado u poco a poco debido a la fiebre y el cansancio fue cayendo en los brazos del morfeo, ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Era la pregunta que se formulaba Naruto en su mente con aquellas preocupaciones que tenía, su pequeño aún no era consiente que su mamá estuvo en ese lugar observando detenidamente el cómo había crecido.

Antes de irse, Naruto encontró a Sakura pensativa y un poco distraída, decidió que debía irse antes de que lo regañara por seguir andando en aquel lugar, poco después ella le ayudo a llevar sus cosas al estacionamiento, ya que llevaba consigo en sus brazos a su pequeño bien abrigado y en otra de sus manos llevaba sus cosas, sin dudar un solo segundo Sakura se dispuso a ayudarlo con las cosas que llevaba en su mano dejando que Naruto cargara a su pequeño, en el elevador al entrar se encontraron con más personas de lo normal, algo en la mente de Naruto le decía que algo sucedía pero no sabía lo que era, si se trataba de asuntos de la empresa, las soluciones eran inmediatas pero ese no era el caso, ¿Qué hacer? El problema era que le querían quitar a su pequeño, no sabía muchas relacionadas a lo que a ellos les haya ocurrido pero acaso eso le debía importar en esos momentos, solo en la parte del ¿Por qué Hinata desapareció y dejo a Boruto?

–Se lo que piensas pero, ¡Olvídalo! Boruto se dará cuenta de lo que sucede y es demasiado curioso, además no te atreverías a decirle nada –tranquila Sakura suspiraba pesadamente

–Aun así, Sakura es ella… es Hinata y escucho lo que Boruto dijo… ella volvió por él y no sé qué hacer –preocupado Naruto se sentía atrapado

–No podrá llevárselo y déjame decirte esto, Boruto es dulce y tímido, él te quiere mucho al igual que tú, no podría apartarse de ti y sé que él lloraría si no está con las personas que aprecia, Hinata no puede llegar a decirte que quiere la custodia de Boruto porque si, egoísta de corazón pero tampoco es inteligente cuando está en aprietos…

–Tienes razón, además no puede ver a otra mamá más, aparte de ti y agradezco que me hayas ayudado a criarlo porque aprecio eso, Sakura has sido una gran amiga y más que eso eres como mi hermana menor

–Sabes, me gustaría que Sasuke no fuera un cobarde y me viera dicho la verdad de lo de Sarada, no importa lo que venga a hacer pero yo siento un gran amor a Boruto, ese amor que me quitaron por derecho hacia mi pequeña y eso no se cambiara por nada del mundo, mientras quieran al niño yo te ayudare a pelear por él y no dejare que se le acerquen –sonriendo Sakura recordaba lo que había averiguado en sus días de soledad en su casa

–Gracias por ayudarme, me das demasiado valor a pensar las cosas claramente

No continuaron aquella charla, habían llegado hasta el automóvil de Naruto, con sumo cuidado dejo en el asiento trasero a su pequeño, dejo las cosas en otro lado, suspiro, cerró con cuidado la puerta y le puso seguro, en un instante, solo en un pequeño y diminuto instante se derrumbó, Sakura lo sabía, él lloraba en silencio sin ser escuchado, observando hacía un punto lejano y ¿Qué podía hacer por su amigo? No lo sabía, lo conocía y mucho pero en esas veces que se mostraba inseguro era por algún tema demasiado delicado, solo un pequeño y minucioso tema delicado que posiblemente para algunos era pequeño pero para Naruto era algo grande, ya que era su mundo y no quería ponerlo en peligro desde que tuvo en sus brazos a Boruto, ese Naruto lleno de inseguridades se había desvanecido y había aparecido otro decidido, determinado por algún nuevo objetivo, el solo desahogarse de sus tristezas y miedos hizo que Naruto volviera a pensar de nuevo claramente, decidido por aquellas decisiones observo a Sakura.

–Sakura llama a Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru necesito ideas, llama a mi mamá dile que quiero hablar con ella y que vaya a mi casa, dile a Shikamaru y Toneri que también vayan… No necesitamos que las dos familias nos declaren la guerra para empezar todo esto…

–Ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? Bien y hablo a ¿Quién más? Porque me imagino que necesitas algo más antes de que vaya a llamar

–Llama, no mejor busca maestros particulares, Boruto asistirá solo otro mes más al preescolar de siempre, no quiero que corra de nuevo un peligro, habla con el espía de nuestras empresas y dile que quiero saber sobre lo que traman los dos jefes y sus hijos, otra cosa más me envías un mensaje cuando esté terminado todo –tranquilo Naruto pensaba otras cosas más

–Si quieres un maestro les digo que les harás una entrevista pero tú las harás o yo hare las entrevistas –tranquila Sakura recordaba todo

–Yo personalmente las haré, los requisitos los envió yo por un mensaje, tú solo selecciona a unas cuentas maestras –tranquilo Naruto caminaba a la puerta de su automóvil –Nos vemos más tarde Sakura, te diré que tiene Boruto y también dime si han confirmado algo los demás

Naruto suspiro, observo como Sakura se alejaba y poco a poco subía a su auto, Boruto aún seguía dormido sin haber escuchado nada, suspiro tranquilo ahora lo llevaría al pediatra, esperaría por la llamada de Sakura y se dedicaría a cuidar a su pequeño, ¿Cuántas cosas estaban en su mente? Debía meditar las cosas, estaba demasiado intranquilo y no necesitaba transmitir eso a su hijo porque eso lo preocuparía o se daría cuenta de que algo más sucedía en esos momentos, ¿Cuántas cosas soportar desde hace tiempo? Sufrimiento, dolor y angustia fue lo que tuvo desde su niñez, creciendo como un mentiroso ante los ojos de los demás y sintiéndose una escoria al ser odiado por algunas personas pero fue hasta cierto punto que conoció a más personas con intenciones ocultas como Hinata y descubrirlo fue como un arma letal en su corazón, aquello andaba mandándolo a la perdición pero fue hasta cierto momento cuando estaba en su departamento solo, triste y melancólico, el ver al jefe de los Hyuga con un pequeño en sus brazos y detrás de él, Neji Hyuga aquel chico que soportaba todas esas injusticias.

El cargar a Boruto en sus manos fue un alivio para su corazón, algo cálido nació desde el fondo de su podrido corazón y ser, aquel pequeño ser le devolvía su alegría y poco a poco se fue convenciendo a si mismo que debía dejar el lado con aquellos sentimientos que lo aturdieron y darle algo mejor a su pequeño, lo ahorrado de su trabajo de medio tiempo en las empresas fue lo que llevo a que comprara varias cosas y con la ayuda de Sakura fue cuidando poco a poco a Boruto, le dio un nombre y lo cuido desde el primer día en que lo recibió en aquel pequeño apartamento donde vivió en el pasado, recordó aquel doloroso momento donde sabía que por intensiones de uno de los Hyuga, tal vez el abuelo de Hinata o sino su padre, Boruto por poco moría por culpa de uno de ellos y eso lo marco de por vida, eso hizo que no quisiera que ninguna persona que tuviera aquel apellido se le acercara, aunque se tratara de su propia madre.

Aquella vez había sido un atentado, su pequeño estaba al cuidado de sus padres mientras él trabajaba como el nuevo jefe de las empresas, en ese entonces Boruto andaba empezando a caminar, no supo si amenazaron a un empleado o fue uno de ellos encubierto que abrió la puerta que llevaba a la piscina de la casa, el pequeño andaba jugando con una pequeña pelota y sin saber cómo fue saliendo por aquella puerta y si no viera sido porque otro de los empleados observo a lo lejos su pequeño se habría ahogado, si cayo a la piscina pero nunca llego a tocar el fondo por aquel empleado y se lo agradeció demasiado. Eso hizo que Naruto tomara demasiadas precauciones con sus empleados, un eterno miedo se asomaba en su corazón cuando pensaba aquel accidente o atentado, unas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos aun conduciendo y con un temblor en su cuerpo Naruto recordaba todo aquello, por aquello se prometió proteger a su pequeño a cualquier costa.

–Papi… tengo hambre, ¿Po que lloras? –curioso Boruto se tallaba sus ojitos

–Por algo que me acorde, no te preocupes no es nada malo y además Boruto, ¿Cómo te sientes? No te duele algo –limpiándose las lágrimas Naruto sonreía tranquilamente

–Me duele un poco la cabecita… papi esas personas que estaban contigo cuando llegue ¿Quiénes eran? Parecían… raros…

–Son conocidos, iban a preguntar sobre algo y campeón primero antes de que desayunes te llevare al doctor porque me preocupa que tengas un resfriado –tranquilo Naruto observaba por el espejo

–Estoy bien, no quiero ir al doctor… me da miedo… más las inyecciones y ver como sonríe… me da miedo… no quiero ir… n-no… p-papi… n-no… q-quiero… i-ir –llorando Boruto comenzaba un pequeño berrinche

–Boruto Uzumaki deja de hacer esos berrinches, cuando se trata de tu salud no me importa lo que digas o hagas y si es un pequeño berrinche mucho menos así que deja de llorar y compórtate porque te llevare al doctor para que te de medicina o inyecte –serio Naruto negaba con la cabeza

–Eres malo… n-no… q-quiero… i-ir… q-quiero… a… mi… m-mamá… ¿Dónde…donde…esta… Sakura?... M-mami

–Ahhh si le marco dejaras tu berrinche, ella te dirá lo mismo debes dejar de tenerle miedo al doctor porque es el mismo de siempre –tomando su celular Naruto marcaba rápidamente –Toma y dile lo que dices, después lo que digo yo haber que te dice…

Boruto hizo un pequeño puchero, no quería ir al doctor odiaba esas personas que inyectaban y le daban medicinas amargas y con un horrible sabor, escucho la voz de aquella persona que ayudaría a que su papá no lo llevara a esos consultorios pero resulto todo lo contrario, Sakura lo había regañado por negarse a ir pero acaso su opinión no valía en ese lugar, comenzó a llorar de nuevo protestando porque no quería ir al doctor pero al final de todo termino siendo llevado por su papá a ese lugar, aunque a simple vista para cualquier niño se veía bonito con los juguetes y con dulces en un bote pero recordaba todas esas inyecciones y los líquidos amargos que le daban a beber haciendo que se escondiera para no poder ver a aquel doctor, se prometía que algún día terminaría con los doctores del mundo.

Hinata llego junto a Sasuke al departamento, faltaba para que Sarada llegara del preescolar y apoyándose de la pared camino hacía su cuarto porque probablemente Sasuke se había ido a atender un asunto de su trabajo, el escuchar el silencio de la soledad hizo que fuera cayendo poco a poco comenzando a llorar en silencio, merecía aquello el odio de su pequeño y mucho más era tan cobarde para enfrentarse a su padre y ya había aprendido a nunca hacerle cara a cara, su primo Neji había recibido las consecuencias cuando lo hizo solo por apoyarla con quedarse con Boruto pero no pudo, Neji termino obedeciendo sino terminaría siendo asesinado y ella era tan miedosa para hacer algo en su contra de frente, por aquello llevaba un plan oculto desde hace tiempo pero su pequeño no estaba involucrado. Solo quería la custodia porque no aguantaba estar lejos de su pequeño y Sasuke tenía razón era una maldita egoísta pero que podía hacer, solo ver como su pequeño era amenazado de muerte por su padre, podía desconfiar de Naruto por andar ocupado y posiblemente algo había pasado en su ausencia.

–No ha pasado nada malo, Hinata-nee… como decirlo Naruto ha cuidado demasiado bien a Boruto y déjame decirte que el pequeño es demasiado feliz –aquella voz la reconoció su hermana había ido a verla

– ¿Qué haces aquí Hanabi? Creí que padre no te dejaría venir a verme, sabes cómo es él y aparte de todo, soy demasiado desconfiada y egoísta para creerte eso

–Hinata-nee, he dicho que no desconfíes de Naruto pero bueno hemos sido educadas así que se puede hacer… además déjame ayudarte –serena Hanabi ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse

–Me crees que soy demasiado egoísta, por hacer todo aquello… además Boruto me odia…

–Diría que odia saber de la mujer que le dio la vida pero ama al hombre que tiene como padre, eso suena algo raro pero es porque Naruto lo ha criado demasiado bien y déjame decirte que padre ha intentado varias veces deshacerse del mocoso como diría él pero no lo ha logrado

– ¿Qué has dicho Hanabi? Padre me hizo una promesa, nunca le perdonare esto… Boruto corre riesgo entonces y no puedo dejar que este con Naruto sino el también correrá riesgo –preocupada Hinata sentía sus piernas que temblaban como gelatina –No es lo que quiero, padre me hizo esa promesa es un maldito…

–Nee-san… ¡Ya te he dicho que dejes lo inmadura! Mírate, en estos momentos solo piensas en ti, yo te he dicho que Naruto ha cuidado bien a Boruto, créeme que si fuera por mi yo hubiera hecho algo en contra de padre pero no puedo… simplemente quiero cuidar de mi sobrino… al igual que tú lo quieres… Sakura me llamo diciendo que si quería ser maestra particular de Boruto…

–Espera, su maestra… ¿Qué significa esto?

–Posiblemente Naruto ya se dio cuenta de algo que tu no, aceptare ir a la entrevista pero sino quedo hay muchas maestras igual de buenas que yo o mucho mejores, solo espero que no esté tan loco para decir que no ha todas –suspirando Hanabi se estiraba lentamente

–Significa… necesito hablar con padre en estos momentos, no me importa lo que me haga porque ya me dejo más desdichada quiero dejarle en claro que Boruto es intocable, ¡Mi niño es intocable!

–Vez que puedes hacer algo sin perjudicar a Boruto sino todo lo contrario lo puedes salvar, además padre anda blando en estos días si lo convences será un gran milagro y como desprecio a ese hombre…

Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos, Hanabi estaba hay para quedarse a vivir en su casa o mejor dicho departamento, ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso de que su padre la corriera? Tal vez desde que ella se enamoró de uno de los empleados y decidió ejercer una carrera por capricho suyo pero el ser maestra de preescolar era algo que beneficiaba mucho a Hinata, podría escuchar aunque sea un poco de su pequeño si su hermana entraba como educadora de Boruto o eso es lo que se imaginaba sino ocurría nada todo estaría normal, solo necesitaba algo llamado valor para enfrentarse cara a cara a su padre sin ningún miedo.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Esta corto u.u pero lleno de lagrimas ok no XDD justo en los feels de todos los que leen porque en verdad creen que algo pasara, dejen sus reviews con posibles teorias, dudas o preguntas que posiblemente se respondan el en siguiente capitulo, bueno mi ausensia se debio a que mi portatil enfermo u.u si se lleno de virus, malditos los odio y cada sabado me acordaba de ustedes ;-; y decia cuando vuelva les pondre algo bueno, aparte de que estuve activa en wattpad porque es el unico lugar que me deja ser libre expresion en un celular y me dejo publicar, preguntale a los personajes de Naruto, si quieren saber más de esta historia denle me gusta a mi pagina hoy subire los links XDD :v**

 **Que puedo decir, muchas cosas sucedieron, fumadas locas, llorando como loca esperando el regreso de mi hija -se refiere a la portatil- llorar como loca al poder aunque sea bajar sus nervios publicando fics en wattpad XD que dejan poner faltas de ortografia como cosa normal :v**

 **Bueno a responder sus sensuales reviews :3 enserio los extrañe demasiado y vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando vi cuantos follows y favoritos había aparte de que un mismo lector me dejo un largo review :v**

 **Chicharo: Obvio la logica :v**

 **Akime Maxwell: Posiblemente nadie lo sabe, ni yo lo se solo lo sabe el gato que te observa desde tu ventana ok no XDD, bueno posiblemente o sino por capricho, que pantalla de humo papa es un capricho :V pense que eras especial Hinata ok no XDD**

 **AcidESP: Si lo escucho, ajam pero debio ser algo como una daga moviendose lentamente en el corazoncito de Hinata pobre de la chica, pero eso le pasa por dejar solito al nene**

 **J Pach: Que onda! XD ok no, Es que quería dejarlos con la duda del momento osea es obvius que todos lo esperaron pero ñooo la computadora se descompone y me deja incomunicada, solo en mi pagina pude comunicarme pero nadie me hace caso, en wattpad me la pase haciendo estupideces y aparte en wordl de mi celular ewe hice algo maravilloso, hay sabra dios quien querra saber lo que hago, ademas si quieres leer tambien otro de FT tengo el de Generacion Hadas 2.0 pero no me dejo poner el punto y quedo en 2 :v maldito, tambien hare un nuvia yey mas nuvia para mi kokogato XDD**

 **Toushiro06: Jajajajajajajaja ño -pone su cara seria- porque eso no es lo que quiero hacer XDD y porque YOLO ok no :v sino porque, porque hice eso... a si cierto porque quería ver que me hacian ok no XDD sino porque no creía el mejor momento para que Naruto se entere de eso, el pobre sufre demasiado dejenlo unos capitulos por favor la cegera de Hinata sera secreta entre nosotros, el gato que te observa desde la ventana y yo**

 **anju nakahara: Perdona sino le puse el punto a tu nick pero despues fanfiction me trollea :v asi que ñeeee, Nadie se espera lo que Yuli escribe en sus momentos de inspiracion, pero sale otro capitulo desgarrador por andar llorando por su compu XDD, naaa enserio que esto me salio del momento pow escribi como loca porque regreso hoy a mi y dije ahora es el momento, pow escribiendo como loca hasta que por fin corto pero emocional, y dije que dejen a Naruto el pobre sufre mucho :,v es justicia de la obra divina (?) XDD ok no sino que habra algo que no se lo esperaba usted señorita ok no**

 **HiNaThItHa 16241: XDD lel no creo que te esperabas esto asi que -corre gaymente a ocultarse a algun lado donde nadie la encuentre- asi que bay beybey XDD ok no**

 **NaruHinaRyu: Dejame decirte algo -pose seria- KYAAAA ME EMOCIONASTE CON TUS REVIEWS :3 pero recuerda esto es un fic, todo puede ocurrir como en las telenovelas coreanas, aqui nada es imposible asi que ñeeeee puede ser que se vea dificil el Naruhina y el Sasusaku aun más pero telenovela coreana convinacion de mexicana y otras más con mucho sentimentalismo es todo posible en este fic, solo debes creer en ti mismo -como ET- la respuesta esta en tu corazon XDD ok no, posiblemente quieras ahorcarme como miles que leen esto asi que dejo que me hagan preguntas pero eso las respondere en otro lado porque aqui hablamos de este pequeño fic que a la vez es humilde pero lleno de sentimentalismo XDD, espero que leas esto y no me dejes solita :,v ok no XDD sino espero que veas en wattpad ese de Naruto tengo dos que son Borusara y otro donde puedes preguntar a los personajes lo que quieras hasta incluso a mi asi que se puede de todo**

 **Recuerden si quieren hacerme pregunta en wattpad esta abierto el fic llamado Preguntale a los p... a no se llama Naruto preguntas y retos XDD y lo comparti en mi pagina y otra que administro por si se les apetece hacerme una pregunta como spoiler ok no XDD :v sino cualquiera acepto de todo un poco asi que si quieren hacerle preguntas a todos tambien pero tambien hay un reglamento **

**Bueno nos leemos otro día, este capitulo lo hice antes porque saldre u.u maldicion ok no XDD**

 **Nos vemos :3**

 **Dejen sus reviews**

 **:v**


	6. Timido y encantador

**Bueno hace una semana no me vieron porque estaba demasiado ocupada y hoy la subo porque los demas días los mantendre ocupados u.u dios cuanta tarea me andan dejando XDD pero bueno espero que les guste, un poco corto pero :3 lindo**

 **Recuerden: Los personajes no son mios :3 sino huviera creado más de la historia**

 **"Un pequeño sollozo escucho el cuidador, se acerco a la pequeña estrella que estaba sola entonces pregunto por su familia, aquella estrella estaba sola por aquello decidió cuidarla" mio de mi :3**

* * *

Capítulo 5. Tímido y encantador

Sakura observo la lista por segunda vez consecutiva, maestras privadas para un pequeño de preescolar, encontró pero no cumplían muchas con los requisitos de Naruto y cada uno de las que cumplían aquellos requisitos a Sakura varias les daba mala espina y no es que fuera mala con algunas sino primero estaba la seguridad del pequeño, Ino la observaba fijamente sabía que el pequeño Boruto se tendría que adaptar por así decirlo, a aquello pero había algo que le disgustaba en ese plan pero no sabía cómo explicarse y ayudar a su amiga buscando maestros le molestaba e irritaba, aparte de que hacía que a cada rato sintiera algo raro al escuchar nombres de cada desconocida.

Ino suspiro hondo y conto hasta diez, ¿Por qué Boruto tenía que pasar esto? Claro, se le olvidaba el pequeño detalle de las malditas rivalidades entre empresas que solo por aquello, el pequeño soportaría muchas cosas, no culpaba a Naruto ni a Sakura porque ellos tenían razones para desconfiar de cualquier persona que podría ser un espía de alguna de las dos empresas, ella estaba molesta no con ellos, sino con Hinata y Sasuke, ¿Por qué estar así? Ellos eran los culpables de que Boruto Uzumaki se le volviera complicada la vida y era tan solo un niño de tres años, todo aquello se le sumaba la maestra particular, posiblemente serían dos pero que importaba, sino que también iba a estar vigilado las 24 horas del día por los tenebrosos amigos de Itachi, los Akatsuki y se preguntaba, ¿Cómo Naruto conocía a la mafia? Bueno no le pasaba nada con preguntarle a Sakura pero aún sentía algo de miedo al hablar en un establecimiento de café.

–Se lo que quieres saber, te diré que fue por sus padres, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru, aparte de que Itachi los presento formalmente pero no te preocupes, Naruto se lleva bien con los dos jefes de Akatsuki –sonriendo Sakura tranquilizaba los nervios de la más preocupada

–Frentona, solo diré esto y es que contraten a Hanabi, nada malo sucederá con Boruto y Naruto puede confiar plenamente porque ya ni vive en la mansión Hyuga… Bueno solo es una opinión, ya sabes… para que lo digo, por cierto sabes sobre porque Hanabi se fue de la mansión, frentona dime, yo sé que tú lo sabes porque el espía de Naruto le informa todo, ese chiquillo Konohamaru –tomando un sorbo de su café Ino observaba a su amiga

–Está enamorada del espía de Naruto, Konohamaru y si es mejor que no hables de cosas sin sentido pero digo lo mismo todos conocemos a Hanabi pero aquí tenemos algo que es el problema…

–Naruto, lo sé, siempre el problema es Naruto Uzumaki cuando se trata de su pequeño campeón Boruto pero déjame decirte que debería bajarle a sus sobreprotecciones hacia Boruto-chan

–No esta vez es diferente, te equivocas Ino, el problema es Boruto porque es tímido y no se adapta bien a otras personas que no sean conocidos, recuerda bien que hasta el primer día de preescolar lloro porque creía que lo habían abandonado –tranquila Sakura hacía otra lista

Ino observó a Sakura terminar aquello y rápidamente le arrebato la hoja que tenía en sus manos, la lista era un poco extensa pero casi todas eran nombres raros y con mayoría de edad, se detuvo en una parte sorprendida al encontrar dos nombres que le llamo demasiado la atención, Hanabi Hyuga y Shion, observo a Sakura la cual comprendía aquella mirada de sorpresa por parte de Ino, ella solo negó en señal de que no gritara como loca, ¿Por qué no hablaban de aquello? Solo se dirigían la mirada como si trataran de comunicarse, aparte de que aquello era un tema un tanto delicado y en una cafetería no podrían hablar de aquello, Shion era una conocida de ellos y para Naruto fue alguien importante en su vida, posiblemente también sería la indicada para que educara a Boruto y aquello era complicado porque el pequeño era demasiado tímido para poder saber qué hacer.

Horas después, Naruto observaba la reducida lista, Sakura había hecho un buen trabajo pero se detuvo al observar aquellos dos nombres, suspiro dar o no dar una oportunidad a Hanabi Hyuga era algo que en esos momentos se cuestionaba pero también tenía algo que lo inquietaba y tenía demasiada información de algunos Hyugas, todo gracias a Konohamaru que era espía en esa empresa sabiendo de la otra de igual manera, alguien hábil al recolectar información. Sakura entro con Boruto en manos que comía una paleta, aún no asistía al preescolar debido a la recomendación del doctor, llevaba dos días sin ir a la escuela pero pesé a todo Boruto se sentía cómodo yendo al trabajo con su padre.

–Sakura te daré la lista de las que quiero a las que hables, ya sabes que pedir –serio Naruto anotaba todo en un papelito –Boruto, campeón es hora de irnos, te despediste de tu abuelo

–Si papi… tengo sueño –sonriendo Boruto se acercaba a donde estaban sus cosas tiradas

–Muy bien Naruto algo más que quieres… Por cierto el horario de las entrevistas –sonriendo Sakura tomaba la hoja observando a Naruto

–En la mañana, avisa también que el niño estará presente y también quiero que contrates directamente a Hanabi Hyuga –serio Naruto recogía sus cosas –Dile que traiga sus papeles y todo estará listo, quiero que mañana empiece

–Contrataras a Hanabi, esto es nuevo por parte tuya –sorprendida Sakura revisaba la lista

–Sí, bueno nos vemos –riendo un poco Naruto se levantaba acercándose a su pequeño –Además Boruto conoce un poco a Hanabi es suficiente para que la contrate y mi pequeño se adapte a esto

Naruto agarro de su manita a Boruto, le ayudo a llevar sus cosas mientras caminaba al lado de él, no es que fuera un completo padre sobreprotector pero por la seguridad de su pequeño andaba cuidando que sus maestras fueran de confianza, tantas cosas que habían pasado y se había asegurado proteger a su pequeño, sin afectar su desarrollo y su mentalidad alegre que tenía. Solo recordar aquellas veces que antes cuando apenas Boruto empezaba el preescolar varias madres observaron a Naruto, ser padre soltero era algo complicado pero enfrentarse aquello era algo realmente extraño y nuevo, sin dudar sobrellevo aquello, su pequeño iba al psicólogo porque lo necesitaba para tener un desarrollo sano.

Simplemente la descripción de aquel psicólogo era que el pequeño Boruto Uzumaki era un niño tímido, alegre, encantador, travieso y muchas cosas que caracterizaban al momento de ser observador, hubo una vez que aquel psicólogo le pregunto a Naruto sobre la madre del pequeño, le explico aquella situación sorprendiendo al doctor pero decía que no importaba aquello en esos momentos, posiblemente en un futuro lejano le tendría contar todo aquello pero debido a que crecía, no se podía hacer aquello. Claramente aquello para Naruto era algo que necesitaba hacer tarde o temprano pero no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionaría, por cosas del destino solo sabía que su madre vivía pero nunca su curiosidad fue más allá de preguntar su nombre u otras cosas como si se tratara de algo sin importancia.

–Papi, entonces Hanabi-san vendrá pero ¿A que vendrá? –curiosamente Boruto tenía aquella inquietante

–Ella será junto a alguien más tu nueva maestra, no te he platicado pero debido a algunas cosas ya no asistirás a tu escuela pero oye hay algo bueno en todo esto

–No quiero… me gustaba ir a la escuela –haciendo un puchero Boruto se detenía un momento

–Es por tu seguridad campeón, te conté sobre que pasa algo muy problemático, no quiero que te veas envuelto en esto y por aquello quiero que aunque sea temporal estés al cuidado de maestras particulares y otras personas –abrazando al pequeño Naruto caminaba hacía el estacionamiento

–Papi… tú… también corres peligro… abuelito… Minato… abuelita Kushina… mi mamá Sakura… Konohamaru-san… todos… corren peligro –sollozando Boruto se aferraba a su papá

–No… no llores, no corren peligro pero no quiero que tú te veas envuelto en problemas que ni al caso, sabes te contare algo recuerdas a tu amigo que hiciste conozco a su papá y podrás verlo, además iremos a ver a los abuelos más al rato

– ¿Enserio? –hipeando Boruto observaba a su papá tranquilizándose

Los ojos de Boruto se iluminaron al observar a su papá asentir levemente, sabía perfectamente sobre que había algunas cosas que traían problemas a las empresas de su papá, también que Konohamaru estaba con algunas personas que eran malas, él gracias a su curiosidad había escuchado varias cosas, encontrado fotografías incluso la de su mamá y si estaba en lo correcto aquella vez cuando había soñado una horrible pesadilla y fue corriendo a los brazos de su papá, la señora parada junto aquel otro señor era su mamá, ella era Hinata Hyuga, la persona que le había dado la vida y la que posiblemente quería separarlo de su papá, ¿Cómo sabía aquello? Al escuchar a sus abuelos y su papá hablar sobre aquel tema fue lo que hizo que él empezara a buscar, su papá no le diría hasta que cumpliera la edad adecuada y comprendía aquello pero él quería saber sobre la persona a la cual debía llamar mamá si estuviera con ellos.

Siendo un niño curioso podía averiguar varias cosas, un ejemplo era lo de su mamá, la persona a la cual debía odiarla o sentir rencor por abandonarlo pero también estaba agradecido porque así estuvo al lado de su papá y no fueron separados, en cualquier caso no sentía nada simplemente un miedo de ser separado de su papá, ser educado por un papá que trabajaba, él mismo sabía que era duro y muchas veces deseaba que aunque sea su mamá de verdad fuera Sakura porque recordaba algunas burlas de su escuela, aquellas eran heridas tan dolorosas para él, siempre recordaba aquellas palabras llenas de cinismo _"Aquí viene el que no lo quiso su mamá", "Más seguro lo quiso abortar"_ y claramente eso bajaba su autoestima, algunas veces se centraba más en otras cosas como el hecho de que agradecía tener a su papá a lado, sus abuelos y varias personas que lo querían demasiado aunque cada palabra era hiriente Boruto llegaba a sobrellevarlo sin que lo lastimaran psicológicamente.

–Boruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué tanto piensas?

–Nada… papi… quiero saber acerca de las personas del otro día… parecían malas personas…

–Mmmm, ¿Por qué tanto interés campeón? Debes decirme lo que sucede –serio Naruto observaba a su pequeño

–Es solo que pensé, la señora se ve igual que a Hanabi-san y me preguntaba si eran familiares porque se parecen

–Si lo son, se llama Hinata Hyuga y es hermana de Hanabi, el otro que viste se llama Sasuke Uchiha y es hermano de tío Itachi, sabes mejor hablemos de otras cosas como que posiblemente mañana después de algunos asuntos te lleve a pasear –sonriendo Naruto parecía tener una mirada nostálgica

En esos momentos Boruto entendía algunas cosas, algo sucedió en la vida de su papá para que no quisiera hablar de ambos en cuestión pero no importaba, simplemente en esos momentos no importaba, siempre odiaba aquellas cosas porque eran complicadas para él, le bastaba con saber el nombre de su verdadera madre y también que era una Hyuga porque nunca le intereso lo demás, por aquellas cosas había sufrido algunos malos tratos pero que importaba, Boruto se sentía realmente molesto con algunas cosas, esperaba llegar a su casa con su papá para poder ver las caricaturas y hacer algo divertido, estaba aburrido pero no se quejaba de nada por lo menos no soportaba a sus compañeros de la escuela que se burlaban de él por no tener mamá.

Hanabi grito de felicidad, observo a su hermana que al parecer tejía una bufanda pero en esos momentos había dejado caer las cosas por el susto, Sarada solo observo a su tía Hanabi que al parecer estaba feliz por alguna cosa sin relevancia, corrió directamente a su cuarto buscando algunas cosas sacando su bolsa y metiendo algunos papeles, busco entre su ropa algo cómodo porque el día de mañana por fin conocería bien a su pequeño sobrino siendo su niñera pero no importaba quería verlo y escuchar que tanto sabía de las demás cosas sobre su familia, Konohamaru se sorprendería al saber que él idiota de Naruto si la había contratado hasta que pensó claramente algo, ¿Dónde le enseñaría a Boruto? Posiblemente como una suposición en la oficina de Naruto pero no quería, la verdad que no quería por algunas cosas.

–Hanabi-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? Al parecer andas demasiado alegre –con cuidado Hinata entraba a la habitación

–Bueno es que si me dieron el trabajo como maestra particular de Boruto pero… No sé dónde me pondrán a trabajar y si es con Naruto me olvido de aquello porque no puedo mirarlo a la cara

–Pero que dices Hanabi-chan, esto es asombroso porque no propones que tú le darás clases aquí y así estará el pequeño cerca de mí –sonriendo Hinata parecía alegre

–Crees que es sencillo verdad Hinata, déjame decirte claramente que no diré nada de esas propuestas locas a Naruto y sabes porque o me equivoco, mejor piensa en como hablaras con padre porque sin importar lo que diga Naruto trabajare para él y tampoco propondré esas ideas estúpidas –seria Hanabi le daba un leve golpe en la frente a Hinata –Sabes perfectamente que ni simpatizaras con Boruto y aun así quieres arriesgarte a decirle Boruto, yo soy tú mamá la que te dejo años atrás

–Algunas veces eres demasiado dura conmigo

–Y, acaso quieres que diga Naruto déjame enseñarle a Boruto cerca de su madre, crees que con eso me mantendrá trabajando mucho tiempo, yo apreció tener una oportunidad de estar cerca de Boruto y no la arriesgare por tus tontas ideas

Hinata iba a decir algo pero no pudo finalizar, el teléfono del departamento sonaba camino tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba, contesto rápidamente y escucho la voz de su padre pidiendo que fuera mañana a la mansión para poder hablar de algunas cosas, aquello había espantado a Hinata porque al parecer su padre estaba molesto y sabe con qué cosa solo sabía que ese era el momento para dejar las cosas en claro.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Algun día la tarea matara a un estudiante :V malditos maestros, más porque u.u una maldita maestra me reprovo TnT y no le he contado a mi mamá porque se que me quitara mi querida portatil y no los vere, ustedes son parte de mi kokoro :3 porque son hermosos al dejar su review, en fin vamos a hablar seriamente si algun día no puedo publicar el fic es porque me ausento debido a que estamos a final del fucking semestre lo oreo, me andan llenando de cosas que no puedo con mi videishon :,v**

 **Ahora a contestar los reviews :3 :**

 **Akime Maxwell: u.u me disculpo por no actualizar pronto es debido a la escuela y algunas cosas más pero tratare de dejarles algo descente cuando no pueda subir un capitulo para la siguiente hacerlos llorar con todo :D**

 **Jpach07: No solo aquello n.n porque he publicado algo que se podría tratar como un fic donde se haran más OTP y esas cosas, donde los hijos de los magos son los protagonistas u.u pero no hay Nuvia T-T es que necesitaba hacerlo legal aparte de que esa historia venía a mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo n.n espero que lo leas XDD apenas va el prologo Jajajajajaja si mi portatil esta a salvo por el momento n.n me han dicho que esta bien y curada, y lo demas :D responde algunas de tus preguntas n.n y veo que te creaste una cuenta genial**

 **Luli92: :v pero Neji... uhhh no puedo decirlo u.u informacion clasificada porque es sobre spoilers del fic asi que ñeeeeee miau 7u7, oshe oshe pero debes ver que algunas cosas cambiaran poco a poco XDD**

 **BoltZQ: XD**

 **PhoebeHDA: XDD falta mucho**

 **Toushiro06: XDD espera y veras 7u7, esa posdata llego como un balde de agua fria en mi cabeza recordandome que no había actualizado XDD pero fue debido a que mi mente no daba para algo de ese fic**

 **Guest: Muchas inquietantes que dejo en tu cabeza**

 **Bueno sayonara n.n espero que esta vez los maestros no me torturen porque necesito ese 7 para pasar una materia sin que mi mamá me mate D: recemos para que nada malo me pase porque si me pasa algo malo no nos veremos hasta que llore ante mi mama y todo por culpa de esa maestra TnT la odio con todo mi kokoro porque fue una injusticia para mucho**


	7. Misterios

**Creí que por poco y no lo tenía listo para hoy :´v se que es corto pero estos meses han sido un infierno completo para mi bueno este mes en especial, el que se acerca se que tambien hasta que tenga vacaciones se que estoy a salvo, y porque T-T me reprovaron y castigaron en mi casa**

 **Bueno ahora los dejo porque sino me extiendo :v y recuerden este fic lo hago porque se me vino a la mente y los personajes son de Kishimoto :3**

 **" _Tus lagrimas son las mías, tu felicidad causa la mía, tus miedos son los míos, por aquello estamos unidos, he decidido cuidarte desde el día que naciste porque soy tu cuidador, yo cuidare de las estrellas y en especial de ti" mio de mi :v_**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Hanabi estaba por llegar a la oficina de Naruto, tres días después Sakura le llamo pidiendo que fuera con sus papeles a las empresas, salió del departamento sin que nadie la notara porque no quería escuchar de nuevo lo mismo que insistía Hinata, en realidad Hanabi sin pensarlo dos veces no le haría caso a sus descabelladas ideas, ella en realidad quería el trabajo y no solo porque necesitaba hacer algo sino también porque quería estar cerca de su sobrino, ahora estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera era que si Hinata se entera de que fue y no opino nada mientras hablaba con su ahora jefe, la segunda era que si Naruto escuchaba algo salir de su boca en ese instante sería la cuerda floja para ella.

No era tonta para nada, Konohamaru le había dicho que esos años y todo lo sucedido, Naruto era otra persona, no el mismo chico simpático y alegre que conoció, si se hablaba de las empresas o relacionado con su familia era el primero en demostrar una intensa decisión por enfrentarse contra cualquier persona, suspiro al ver enfrente la oficina, las puertas color café y a Sakura sentada en un escritorio, al parecer escribía algunas cosas en el ordenador que tenía, también en aquel lugar estaban algunos juguetes y dibujos acomodados en un pequeño lugar.

–Hanabi-chan, primero déjame ver tus papeles, espera unos minutos y le comunicare a Naruto que has llegado, por cierto Boruto está en la oficina así que… ya sabes a lo que me refiero –sonriendo Sakura le daba un sorbo a su café –Por cierto, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Konohamaru?

–Supongo que bien, aquí tienes todo en orden y también veo que por eso están estos juguetes en tu escritorio –sonriendo Hanabi observaba detalladamente el lugar

–Bueno hace rato se había aburrido de estar dibujando, entro por algunos de sus juguetes y volvió, lo hemos tenido aquí por cosas de seguridad pero parece que no le importa eso –tranquila Sakura leía algunas cosas –Todo en orden, solo espera a que Naruto diga que puedes pasar

–Me imagino que todo es por culpa de mi padre, ese hombre solo se interesa por su rivalidad con los Namikaze y Uzumaki al igual que los Uchiha, probablemente Boruto solo le gusta estar al lado de su papá

–Ni te lo imaginas, ayer que fueron las últimas entrevistas con otra maestra, Boruto lloro porque lo sentaron aparte para ver a las maestras y quería estar al lado de Naruto, el primer día de clases tuvieron que darle algo a cambio para que dejara de llorar… Ohhh, ya puedes pasar –contestando Sakura sonreía ampliamente

Sabía lo que sucedería después, Hanabi respiro hondo tranquilizando su miedo y nervios, Naruto no era el mismo de antes y eso que de todas formas no se llevaron tan bien antes solo por Hinata hablaban bien, poco a poco le fue tomando cariño pero al enterarse de las verdaderas razones se había molestado con su padre, hermana, abuelo, tíos o mejor dicho con toda su familia, ella era justa y enamorar a alguien jugando con sus sentimientos era una jugada sucia, aclaro bien su mente, entro con calma y observo a Naruto sentado detrás de su escritorio, entre sus brazos estaba Boruto durmiendo tranquilamente, algunas cosas regadas en un lugar en específico, crayolas, colores, hojas y muchas cosas observo, un peluche que si recordaba bien era Kurama, ese zorro sí que andaba ganado popularidad más como una caricatura para niños, el títere que había hecho Hinata también estaba ahí junto a Kurama.

–Hanabi Hyuga, permíteme tus papeles… empezaras el Lunes a las 8 de la mañana, en la casa de mis padres y tu ayudante será Shion, le di indicaciones a ella al igual que te daré a ti en estos momentos, por favor siéntate –sin despegar su vista del ordenador Naruto parecía serio

–Shion será mi ayudante… –sorprendida Hanabi observo a Naruto que seguía sin despegar su vista del ordenador

–Sí, creo que tienes más experiencia, ella apenas es su primer trabajo así que empecemos con esto Hanabi, primero que nada estarán hay debido a que Boruto es demasiado inquieto, mi mamá estará cerca para ayudarlas si llora en algún momento, Boruto es curioso así que no menciones a tu hermana porque posiblemente sepa de su existencia, la verdad no sé si lo averiguo o no –volteando a observarla Naruto estaba serio –De todas formas parece que es un tema que no quiere saber, lo que le enseñen es opcional casi nunca se opone a hacer lo que le digan

–Me preguntaba, ¿Qué sucedería si sabe todo y me llega a preguntar? –nerviosa Hanabi sabía por qué lo preguntaba

–Evade la pregunta, no es momento para que sepa aquello más con los problemas que hay, además de que tu hermana anda de egoísta porque pidió su custodia pero sabes exactamente que no la lograra obtener, aparte de todo para que quiere venir a molestar si tiene a Sarada, no la entiendo pero que se puede hacer, –serio Naruto sentía el movimiento de su pequeño –Boruto sé que despertaste, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si quieres comer le diré a Sakura que vaya por algo ligero para que desayunes, por cierto campeón te presento a tu maestra, ella es Hanabi

–Papi… tengo hambre, buenos días Hanabi-sensei… papi ella es bonita –somnoliento Boruto bostezaba

–Buenos días Boruto-chan –sonriendo ampliamente Hanabi observaba al pequeño

En un solo momento, Hanabi supo que Boruto si era demasiado curioso y posiblemente sabía muchas cosas pero aparentaba que no las sabía cosa que le daba un poco de gracia, termino quedándose un rato al escuchar que Boruto quería hablar con otra maestra más, Naruto solo asintió y se lo entrego, pequeño, ligero, cálido era un sentimiento que nacía en su pecho al estar cerca de Boruto, el cual podía definirlo como un niño alegre, simple, curioso, detallista, creativo, amoroso y tierno, Hinata amaría en lo que se había convertido el pequeño y sabía perfectamente que era todo gracias a Naruto, él le había dado una educación especial, le presto demasiada atención era como si se sintiera conectado con el pequeño desde antes como la bella historia que había leído de pequeña.

La historia sobre el cuidador de estrellas, aquel que sacrifico sus felicidades solo para cuidar cada una de las estrellas, cada una en la historia se volvía especial gracias a sus cuidados, pero en la historia hubo una en especial que le dio un cuidado más especial, la trato con amor y cariño lo que nunca demostró haciendo que brillara como nunca, aquella historia era una de las favoritas de Hanabi y posiblemente terminaría contando con dibujos a Boruto la historia tenía el fin de semana para pensar las cosas que harían, sonrió demasiado al regresar al departamento, esa sonrisa fue borrada al ver a su padre sentado en aquel lugar y Hinata al parecer sumisa de las cosas, callada y nerviosa.

–Veo que has llegado Hanabi –hablo Hiashi al parecer enojado –Has aceptado el trabajo para ser maestra del pequeño…

–Acaso importa, ¿Por qué yo no le veo nada de malo? O es que acaso dirás como aquella vez que Boruto es un pequeño que no debió llegar al mundo porque claro un Hyuga no puede decir palabras sucias porque lo vieras dicho un pequeño bastardo o me equivoco –enojada Hanabi sabía lo que seguía

– ¡Padre! Basta de lo que haces con nuestra vida, no tienes derecho además de que no puedes decir eso de Boruto, él es mi hijo ¡De una maldita vez vete de mi casa! Desde hace mucho tiempo, padre ha perdido mi respeto –seria Hinata parecía enojada –Además, me entero que le hace algo al pequeño y me aseguro de que usted se calle de una buena vez…

–No tienes poder sobre nada, Hinata sabes que tu primo también corre peligro y no solo ello tenemos a la mira a tu pequeño, si no te comportas como una Hyuga pasara algo con ellos dos –levantándose Hiashi sorprendía a las hermanas

– ¡No te atreverías! –asustada Hanabi se preocupaba por ambas personas

–Quieres saber si me atrevo o no, por poco hace años lograba matar a ese mocoso y podre ahora si es que me lo propongo –caminando a la salida Hiashi observaba a sus hijas

–Ya te dije Hiashi, le haces algo a mi hijo y me aseguro de que cierres tu maldita boca

El silencio gobernó el lugar, Hanabi no sabía que pensar, Hinata parecía un manojo de nervios pero sabía en específico que no debía volverse débil por culpa de su padre, la puerta se escuchó a lo lejos, Sarada entro por aquel lugar y observo intranquila la situación pero no podía decir nada solo se dirigió a su cuarto rápidamente dejando a la otra persona observando a las hermanas, Itachi al parecer estaba entendiendo la situación pero ¿Qué debía de hacer?

–Saben aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden helados deliciosos quieren ir –tranquilo Itachi quería tranquilizar el ambiente

–Tsk… odio a ese vejestorio de Hiashi, Itachi adivina ¿Quién consiguió el trabajo de maestra para Boruto? Esa soy yo –sonriendo Hanabi al parecer cambiaba de actitud

–Felicidades, ahora soporta a la señora Kushina y también a Naruto pero bueno, vamos por un helado –sonriendo Itachi sabía lo que seguía

–Tío quiero helado también –hay estaba la pequeña Sarada entrando alegremente

–Llévalas a que compren un helado, yo necesito hablar con Sasuke por lo sucedido hoy –tranquila Hinata se acercaba al sofá otra vez

Hinata escucho como se iban tranquilamente, un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y se preguntaba ¿Cómo decirle aquello a Naruto?, quería prevenirlo porque se preocupaba por la seguridad de ambos y eso le daba miedo, ella había sido obligada a enamorar al Uzumaki sin decir no una sola vez, termino siendo hechizada por aquella persona de un gran corazón, termino haciendo varios amigos de los que ya tenía, logro llevarse con los padres del chico pero como eso era controlado por su padre, su familia termino desapareciendo y dejando confundido a Naruto, aun así logro dejar al pequeño a salvo junto a él.

"– _No dejare que envíes a Boruto a un orfanato, ¡Eres de lo peor! Por lo menos permíteme que se quede con Naruto –llorando abrazaba al pequeño recién nacido"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, su padre después había aceptado, aquel día le puso algo cálido junto a una mantita favorita de él, algunas cosas en una pañalera y se despidió de Boruto, sabía que estaría mejor en los brazos de la misma persona que lo amaría tanto como ella lo amaba desde que lo tuvo en sus brazos. Nunca pensó en los contra que ocurrirían después pero al final de cuentas, ella aguantaría todo con tal de verlo seguro, la hipocresía de su padre, el clan Hyuga, todo lo aguantaría con tal de mantener seguro a su pequeño y al final esperaría a que el plan resultara bien, si Naruto se lo permitía hablaría con Boruto, hablaría con él mismo y esperaría a que por lo menos le dieran una oportunidad de avanzar para conocerse mejor.

– _Veo que fue tu padre_ –la voz resonó a través de sus oídos

–Veo que tu estas de mal humor, ¿Quién hizo enojar al presumido de Sasuke? –molesta Hinata retaba a Sasuke

– _Supersticiones tuyas, ahora dime que sucede antes de que descubran lo que ando haciendo_

–Hiashi quiere hacerle daño a Boruto, me lo dijo de frente antes de que llegara Hanabi y se de lo que es capaz –apretando los puños Hinata sentía miedo

– _Vaya, esa amenaza lo pensaba de mis padres pero nunca de Hiashi pero bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? Seguimos con esa parte del plan o irás directamente a donde está Naruto a decirle todo porque si es así tenemos que hacer muchos cambios en el plan_

–Yo ni sé, ¿Qué debo hacer? Esto es un fastidio, un gran fastidio y me preocupa demasiado Boruto –triste Hinata aguantaba las ganas de llorar

– _Bueno te puedo dar una opción, posiblemente si quieres hacer esto debemos decirle la verdad a Naruto, aunque sé que por el momento lo quieres evadir_ –suspirando Sasuke le daba aquella opción

–Sí, lo quiero evadir pero… creo que es momento de hablar claramente pero no podemos decirle todo nuestro plan –intranquila Hinata temblaba

– _También quieres decirle sobre lo de tu vista_

–No quiero que sienta lastima, sabes que no quiero eso porque si él sabe de mi situación y aparte de todo, mejor lo hablamos en casa –nerviosa Hinata suspiraba tranquila

Colgó, camino con cuidado por todo el lugar, sentía una necesidad de llorar amargamente porque después de lo ocurrido ese día tenía inexplicables ganas de hacerlo, llorar sin que nadie le diga que era débil, soporto tantas cosas durante esos meses, se mostró fuerte pero en realidad estaba triste, algo que no podía impedir era el miedo, de perder a Boruto sin antes tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos y compartir un poco de su felicidad arrebatada, intranquila se levantó se guio hasta donde estaba su habitación.

Naruto se encontraba aburrido, su trabajo ese día se estaba extendiendo y su pequeño parecía a cada minuto más aburrido que él, Boruto por su parte estaba sentado en el sofá jugando con su peluche de Kurama, después de unos días de su cumpleaños había descubierto que aquel peluche tenía su caricatura y le había gustado, ahora era fan del zorro de nueve colas pero ese no era tema para él, su mente volvía a pensar algunas cosas, aquella señorita si había entendido bien era su nueva maestra, aquella joven se le hacía similar a alguien pero no sabía perfectamente a quien, aburrido bajo con cuidado del sofá, agarro sus crayolas y se puso a dibujar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera.

–Boruto estás aburrido, verdad –serio Naruto continuaba con su trabajo

–No sé, papi… quiero saber porque ya no iré al preescolar –haciendo un pequeño puchero Boruto seguía dibujando

–Sobre eso es un tema realmente complicado, si quieres saberlo déjame decirte que no puedo decírtelo, solo diré que quiero que estés a salvo –tranquilo Naruto se levantaba dirigiéndose a su pequeño

–Pero… me gustaba el lugar… aunque me daba miedo… papi ¿Qué sucede? –Llorando Boruto estaba nervioso –Acaso… es algo malo que hice… si es así pido disculpas…

–No es eso, campeón es debido a lo que ha sucedido… recuerdas ese día en el que una persona te quería llevar a la fuerza, pensé seriamente aquello después de un rato y no quiero que vuelva a suceder –suspirando Naruto abrazaba a su pequeño –Sé que te gusta estar en el preescolar, no has hecho nada malo solo quiero… protegerte, entiende eso porque no quiero que nada te suceda y lo sabes

–Papi…tengo miedo…

Continuara…

* * *

 **Wolap como decía mis probabilidades de sobreviviencia se reducieron, ando en el campo de batalla, las tareas son pesadas, los estudios aun más esto me anda matando poco a poco, no dormi bien esta semana pero estuve pensando y me remuerde la conciencia quedarles mal otra vez más, por aquello lo hice y ya ven ewe estoy de vuelva con otro Sabado más y otro capitulo más**

 **Ahora a responder los reviews:**

 **AcidESP: n.n gracias, tus buenas vibras me llegan a mi :v pero aun asi necesito más suerte XP esa maestra me odia lo se**

 **JPach07: Pos le atinaste mi shava :v pero ahora pensando seriamente te dire la verdad puede que si me tarde con los capitulos de ese fic pero estoy comprometida a subirlos porque quiero terminarlos y me interesa escribir de los hijos de los magos :3 más porque yo los hice ewe y aparte de todo es emocionante**

 **Luli92: :v pos esta vez no le atinaste para tu mala suerte XDD porque Hiashi si es el malo de la tipica novela coreana ok no XDD, creo que hare una novela coreana con mis ideas y lo hare todo posible creyendo en la magia del polvo de hadas ok no**

 **Toushiro06: XDD pos sera posible si crees con la magia, ok no -se da un golpe-, Le cambie el nombre porque se oshe kuulhs -con unas gafas de sol- ademas de que ando aqui pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, ademas te invito a leer un fic de los más recientes :v si te gusta el Nuvia pos esta el Nuvia disponible, pero si te gusta algo con aventura, misterios, peleas esta el otro 7u7**

 **Nana: Dije que todo es posible :v Shion puede o no puede ser lo que dices, solo espera... espera a que aparezca :v porque sho ando aqui pensando que hacer XDD**

 **Azura19: Aun falta más de esa conversacion :v**

 **Shicos aun falta más de esa conversacion pero como ni idea de que ponerle, y ando pensando seriamente que hacer XD asi que ñeee ando indecisa pero en el transcurso de estos días tengo parte del capitulo planeado**

 **Sayonara :3**


	8. La mejor forma

**-Une sus manos en señal de disculpa- Realmente gomen, gomen... no quería tardarme demasiado con este fic, pero sucedieron cosas que explicare abajo... Como es año nuevo UwUr les traigo la actualizacion como un regalo atrasado de navidad, deseandoles feliz año :3 espero que sigamos creciendo juntos y goooo!**

 **Bueno antes que nada, se viene lo intenso en este capitulo, revelaciones y tambien más preguntas dentro de sus cabezas :3 lo se soy mala XDD**

 ** _"Tú nunca te preocupaste por ti mismo, siempre nos cuidabas en especial a mi, en un momento te vi feliz y en otros triste, sin ocultarlo siempre sentí miedo y curiosidad, al darme cuenta de lo que sentías, yo igual senti esa misma inseguridad"_ mio de mi :3333 **

* * *

Capítulo 7. La mejor forma

Hinata suspiro pesadamente, estaba dentro del carro junto a Sasuke, iban directo a las empresas de Naruto, realmente quería hacer aquello, simplemente no lo sabía, ¿Aquello era la mejor forma? Tenía que intentarlo, el tiempo iba a transcurrir lentamente, estaba preparada para sentir la mirada sobre de ella, sabía que la observaría pero haría lo posible para no estar nerviosa, lo haría de la mejor forma posible, no quería sentirse mal al no decir nada, ya que tiempo atrás eso la había llevado a tener más problemas, si sabía algo debía decirlo y ya no guardar aquello.

–Te preocupas demasiado, relájate y solo respira… Por cierto, hoy era el primer día de trabajo de Hanabi, ¿cierto? –tranquilo Sasuke era la que le ponía los pelos de punta

–Sí, ella se fue a la mansión de los padres de Naruto, ya sabe sus avances y planeo un programa para hoy, Hanabi-chan se veía tan emocionada como su hermana digo que lo hará demasiado bien –sonriendo Hinata recordaba el día anterior

–Hm, esa chiquilla ha crecido demasiado con el paso del tiempo, recuerdo cuando ese día grito Hinata-neesan tiene un guapo novio y te pusiste colorada…

–Veo que Sasuke-kun anda de buen humor hoy, ¿A qué se debe ese buen humor? –era tan obvio que estaba feliz y Hinata lo sabía

–No sé de lo que hablas, además usted anda nerviosa

–Y lo admito, ando tan nerviosa que cuando llegue sé que mis piernas parecerá gelatina…

En ese momento, Hinata dudaba en verdad si ir o no pero quería proteger a su pequeño, cerca o a lo lejos quería protegerlo a cualquier costa, suspiro pesadamente, el transcurso era demasiado lento debido al tráfico que había a esas horas pero agradecía aquello para estar tan siquiera tranquila, solo por unos momentos.

Hanabi observo a Boruto, después el dibujo que había hecho y segundos después la mesa desordenada, sus planes eran hacer cosas que naturalmente un pequeño niño en preescolar haría, dibujar, colorear, un pequeño cuento, su siesta y cantos. En esos momentos, ella se sentía intimidada al ver a Kushina que estaba observando desde el otro extremo de la mesa, su ayudante acomodaba algunas cosas y ella observaba el dibujo de Boruto.

–Bien Boruto-chan, dime en tu dibujo, ¿Quién es este animalito? –sonriendo Hanabi sabía diferenciar los dibujos del pequeño

–Kurama, ya vi la caricatura de Kurama y me gustó mucho, Kurama es un zorro de nueve colas que es como un superhéroe y con algo hace muchas cosas –divertido Boruto estaba emocionado

–Entonces has visto a Kurama, ¡Qué bonito te quedo!

–Enserio, se lo puedo enseñar a mi abuelita, Hanabi-sensei –tranquilo Boruto agarraba su dibujo observando a Hanabi

–Ve y enséñale tu lindo Kurama

Boruto asintió levemente, bajo de la silla y camino hasta donde estaba su abuela, Hanabi sonreía porque, después de todo podía convivir con su sobrino, ese día había aprendido que Boruto era un niño tierno y tranquilo, observo atentamente cada movimiento, Naruto había educado demasiado bien al pequeño Boruto, sabía que eso era perfecto para ella porque siempre creyó al igual que Hinata, asegurándose que el pequeño estaría mejor en las manos de Naruto.

–Veo que te contrataron a ti como maestra formal de Boruto, ¿Qué se traen los Hyugas ahora? –seria Shion se acercó peligrosamente a Hanabi hablando bajo

–No sé de lo que me hablas, creo que tú igual deberías callarte, no eres la mejor en hablar de este tema y si me disculpas, soy profesional en mi trabajo –seria Hanabi observo con desprecio a Shion

–Pero eso quedo en el pasado, los Hyuga andan causando demasiados problemas a los Uzumaki, si me llego a enterar que algo le sucedió a Boruto o a Naruto, aseguro que iré a esa empresa

–Ahhh, Shion… yo ya no soy una Hyuga, mi padre me desterró de varias cosas, se enteró que quería a alguien fuera de nuestro círculo social y a él no le pareció aquella idea

Justo en ese momento, antes de que Shion hablara, Boruto llego sonriendo y Hanabi volvió a sus labores, ella en realidad ya no quería hablar de esas cosas con aquella insoportable persona, suspiro y de un momento a otro, volvía a preguntarse, ¿Por qué Shion seguía en la vida de Naruto? Comprendía que fuera su amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana pero eso no era lo suficiente para tenerla junto a él.

Shion era igual o peor que los Hyuga, en un tiempo busco su beneficio para ella sola, Hanabi lo presencio cuando su hermana lloraba en las noches, aquellas noches cuando peleaba con Naruto por culpa de Shion, varias veces ambos sufrieron y en muchas ocasiones estuvieron a punto de romper, no habían podido porque el amor que profanaban era demasiado grande, simplemente Hanabi observaba como ellos dos se amaban el uno del otro, su egoísta padre fue el que rompió aquel amorío y varias cosas que no quería recordar.

–Hanabi-sensei, puedo preguntarle algo ahora que mi abuela no escucha…

–Claro, de que se trata Boru-chan

–Sé que debería preguntarle directamente a mi papá, pero estoy seguro que no me responderá… Hanabi-sensei… ¿Quién es Hinata Hyuga? Acaso, ella es mi mamá –nervioso Boruto observo a Hanabi tratando de obtener la respuesta

– Boru-chan… no soy la indicada para decirte esto, crees que porque yo soy una Hyuga he de conocer a toda la familia pero en realidad solo conozco a pocas personas de mi familia, la familia Hyuga es una extensa familia que podría decirte que… mmm como explicártelo en simples palabras

–Hanabi-sensei, no se preocupe… aunque quiera saber un poco es mejor no saber, por algo me lo ocultan –tranquilo Boruto jugaba con los colores –Posiblemente es otra razón por la que yo esté aquí… pero me alegra porque asi conocí a Hanabi-sensei

Esas simples palabras hicieron que Hanabi quisiera llorar, Boruto tenía una gran curiosidad por saber, sobre la persona que le dio vida pero no debía saberlo, le había mentido y muy cruelmente pero era por su seguridad, las palabras de Hinata surgieron de lo profundo de su mente, recordó lo que había dicho y en realidad no se negaba a ese plan para nada.

"– _Hanabi-chan… planeo decirle todo a Naruto menos sobre lo de mi vista, quiero proteger a Boruto de ese hombre, sí de casualidad llegara a preguntar Boruto sobre mi… niégame y no le digas nada –tranquila Hinata agarraba las manos de Hanabi –Promete que harás lo que te pido, sí Boruto llega a preguntar, cuéntaselo a Naruto… asi poco a poco él de nuevo te tendrá confianza_

– _Nee-chan… lo prometo, solo porque me lo pides y además creo que es lo mejor para Boruto –sonriendo Hanabi daba un pequeño apretón a las delicadas manos de Hinata"_

Sonrió, en realidad sentía que eso era cruel, pero con tal de que no siguiera amenazada la vida de aquel pequeño, prometió callar y no decir nada mientras avisaba a Naruto sobre lo que pasaba con Boruto.

Sakura tecleaba lentamente algunas cosas, observo el lugar y todo estaba tranquilo, en realidad extrañaba a la miniatura rubia que la molestaba con querer almorzar, jugar u otras cosas, suspiro pesadamente y vio a Naruto salir rápidamente, sabía que algunas veces iba y venía, ¿Cuánto llevaba asi? Recordó que fue desde que se volvió padre y también presidente de las empresas, proteger dos cosas importantes no era un sencillo trabajo, eso lo reconocía y en esos momentos era difícil, la guerra interna entre las empresas era cada vez más fuerte.

Cada vez, aquello se complicaba y ella ahora también estaba implicada, gracias a Konohamaru había aprendido a usar un arma, sabía cómo sacar información y también como ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante personas como los Hyugas y Uchihas, aquello llevaba a su único objetivo y era ayudar a Naruto con la destrucción de ambas empresas.

En un solo segundo, se dio cuenta de dos presencias, sin dejar de teclear algunas cosas que mando Naruto a que investigara y archivara, observo discretamente dándose cuenta sobre aquellas dos presencias, suspiro pesadamente hay venía el monologo de siempre pero ahora era diferente, ya que no eran con conocidos de las empresas sino con dos personas del pasado de ambos.

–Disculpe pero el señor Uzumaki no se encuentra, acaba de salir –seria Sakura volvía a observar a los dos

–Tenía una cita

–Si lo quiere esperar, aunque sea improbable que llegue porque salió de emergencia –dijo Sakura un poco molesta

–Entonces esperaremos, vamos Hinata –tranquilo Sasuke se sentaba en el sofá que estaba hay

Era de esperarse, Sakura sabía cuanta paciencia tenía Sasuke y eso la hacía tener un poco de molestia, una llamada fue lo que la saco de sus pensamientos, el teléfono sonaba dentro de la oficina de Naruto, se levantó y entro al lugar buscando entre mucho papeleo en el escritorio el teléfono.

Su amigo era tan torpe y olvidadizo cuando llevaba prisa, se había olvidado esta vez de su celular, el sonido se calmó después de que lo tomo entre sus manos, camino hasta salir y dejo a un lado del teléfono, el celular, continuó con todo el papeleo y cada cierto tiempo observaba a los dos que parecían no aburrirse al estar esperando, una nueva llamada.

–Teléfono del señor Uzumaki, lo siento pero el señor olvido su celular asi que no puede contestar en estos momentos –furiosa Sakura sonreía de frustración

– _Sakura… Bueno solo le hablaba a Naruto para decirle algo sobre Boruto_ –la voz de aquella joven tranquilizo y preocupo a Sakura

–Hanabi dime lo que ocurre, se lo comentare a Naruto y además también me encargo de cosas sobre Boruto

– _¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno… me pregunto directamente sobre Hinata-nee, pregunto si ella es su mamá, no sé cómo lo averiguo o de donde lo supo pero eso me preocupa…_

–Tranquila Hanabi-chan, la verdad esperábamos que eso sucediera y posiblemente Naruto deba de decirle todo y gracias por avisarnos –sonriendo Sakura recordaba aquella charla

– _Bueno, adiós Sakura_

Termino la llamada, observo a la nada esperado algo que le diera la señal correcta, hablar de ese tema con Naruto era algo sumamente delicado, sobre todo en esos momentos, posiblemente terminarían en una discusión pero era por varias cosas que no podía explicar, aquella decisión había sido tomada cuando Boruto aún era un pequeño bebe de apenas cinco meses, ella iba saliendo de su depresión y cuidaba con cariño a Boruto.

"– _No quiero ser llamada mamá por Boruto, sabes eso sería algo doloroso para mí y para el pequeño –tranquila Sakura cargaba al bultito que se movía_

– _Te entiendo, aunque sea deja que te tenga cariño, eso no le hará daño_

– _Tienes razón pero, le contaras a Boru-chan sobre Hinata en algún momento –curiosa Sakura observaba al rubio que se acostaba en el sillón_

– _Pensé aquello, creo que sabrá de ella cuando él quiera saberlo y sea momento de hablar, para ese entonces… yo quiero… no romper en llanto en frente de él… no puedo creer… que lo dejara, sin ninguna explicación –tapándose el rostro Naruto lloraba en silencio_

– _Tuvo sus motivos, no te preocupes porque sé que para ese entonces, tú aguantaras tu llanto y solo sonreirás para que él no llore, se sienta amado y querido por su padre_

– _Yo ya lo quiero demasiado Sakura, dime como no amar a esta bola de berrinches, suciedad, pañales y dormilón… es una cosa tan pequeña y adorable…_

– _Vez, Boruto es tu pequeña bola de adoración y llamarlo cosa es de más Naruto, sino sería tu pequeña estrella –sonriendo levemente Sakura inspiraba seguridad a Naruto –Tú eres como ese personaje del cuento que le compraste a Boruto_

– _Mi pequeña estrella que trae la felicidad, ahhh Sakura este pequeño es una bola de llanto, pañales, vómitos, risueño y juguetón pero tienes razón es mi pequeña bola llena de felicidad, mi pequeña estrella que llego en un día que estaba destrozado, me complico varios días hasta ahora –melancólico Naruto abrazaba a Boruto con cuidado –pero también me trajo alegrías, tenerlo junto a mi es como un regalo, verlo dormir tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de su alrededor es un alivio y verlo seguro para mí es mi felicidad… "_

Al recordar aquello, Sakura recordaba aquellos días donde estuvo en el apartamento de Naruto, cuando el salía al trabajo y llegaba agotado pero aun asi, él se encargaba de llevar a Boruto a dormir, lo arropaba y pasaba a ver como se encontraba ella, recordó que desde que eran niños era asi su relación, una de mejores amigos, confidentes y casi como hermanos.

Naruto suspiro, observo el lugar enfrente de él, las empresas Hyuga ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Ni él lo sabía pero recordó aquella llamada, una llamada amenazadora y sin dudarlo salió rápidamente de su oficina, olvido su celular y en verdad lo quería en esos instantes, él iba a entrar a la cueva del lobo como simple cordero perdido, odiaba aquello pero necesitaba ir a arreglar un par de cosas con el líder de aquel lugar, entro sin perder su semblante serio, por dentro andaba con nervios pero necesitaba no demostrar esa debilidad ante aquella persona.

Espero al caso unos minutos, guiado por la secretaria hasta la oficina del Hyuga, aspiro profundamente y sin darse cuenta entro, sus pies parecían gelatina por el miedo y los nervios, recordaba su adolescencia cuando conoció por primera vez a Hiashi, ese hombre era una persona sin escrúpulos, se lo había demostrado una vez y podía ser que de nuevo lo hiciera, su gente lo amenazaba desde sus espaldas pero no se preocupaba, en realidad le venía valiendo que lo amenazaran de muerte.

Lo que le preocupaba era su familia, sus padres, Sakura, Shion y en especial su pequeño, Boruto no sabía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por culpa de todo aquello andaba sufriendo, por aquello no podía tener amigos normalmente, asistir a la escuela como antes y por aquella razón iba a confrontar al Hiashi, no solo por él sino por sus seres queridos, el cuidaría de ellos y al final se preocuparía de él, sí perdía algo especial no se lo perdonaría, no quería perder nada por segunda vez, ese recuerdo era lo que más le dolía hasta ahora, el haberla perdido pero como si el destino le diera algo más importante, lo cuidaba sin dejarlo solo y no lo dejaría.

–Veo que has venido por fin, sino digo que tu mocoso corre peligro no vienes –serio Hiashi dejaba a un lado los papeles que leía

Hipócrita, usar a un niño era de hipócritas.

– ¿Qué quieres Hiashi? Acaso quieres decirme lo que en verdad quieres de las empresas Uzumaki, quieres quedarte con el dinero… o ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque de una vez te digo que si me amenazas con mi hijo, te aseguro que empiezas algo que no terminaras librado –furioso Naruto se acercaba hasta quedar enfrente del Hyuga –No has tenido suficiente con las empresas de los Haruno, acaso quieres más poder, ¡Me das asco Hiashi! No solo por aquello, sino por jugar con la mafia, la cual le pertenece a mi madre

–Crees que te tengo miedo, admito que te amenace con ese pequeño engendró, aquel niño no debió haber nacido porque estaba fuera de mis planes

–Si estaba fuera de tus planes porque dejaste que naciera, ahora vienes y me amenazas con matar a Boruto, te dije una vez que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, intentar matarme, envenenarme, acuchillarme… Pero te dije que ¡No tocaras a Boruto! Vuelve a intentar lo que has hecho hace horas y te aseguro que no esperare a que hagas tu siguiente movimiento, vendré directamente y ¡Te mato! –apretando los puños Naruto observo con desprecio al perteneciente con aquella sonrisa que tenía en su rostro

–Crees que me afecte, los Hyugas harán todo lo posible, si quieres defender a tu engendró has lo que digo y no saldrá lastimado

– ¡Casarme con Hanabi! ¡Esa es tu opción! ¡Estás loco! Primero utilizas a Hinata y ahora a Hanabi, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Exclamó fuertemente Naruto irritado de la situación –Yo no haría posible tontería…

–Por aquello, tú mocoso anda bajo riesgos, no solo quiero las empresas Uzumaki sino también al que hace prosperas las empresas

–Olvídate de esa opción, ya te lo dije Hiashi… te metes en un lugar donde no podrás salir vivo

–Sí crees que me sentiré amenazado por tu actitud dejare esto, no lo creas… Naruto Uzumaki o mejor debo decir Kyubi, el mejor asesino del clan Uzumaki –sonriendo Hiashi sorprendía a Naruto –Crees que no me enteraría del pasado de los Uzumaki, antes de que crearan sus empresas eran algo más y yo lo averigüe, ahora entiendo porque tu madre es líder de un grupo mafioso

Suspiro pesadamente, Naruto en realidad quería olvidar su pasado.

–Sí, me acuerdo bien… Akatsuki era su nombre

–Y eso es lo que querías hablar Hiashi, ¿Por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo? Me acorde, porque eres un cobarde intentando defenderse bajo las amenazas, te lo deje en claro, si lastimas a Boruto te las veras conmigo y si tienes miedo de saber de Akatsuki siéntate, te callas y dejas de molestar a mi hijo –golpeando el escritorio Naruto por última vez observaba a Hiashi para después salir

Naruto perdió valioso tiempo, ahora tenía que llamar a su madre para pedirle que cuidara otro rato a Boruto, llamaría a unas cuantas personas, porque tenía que poner mucha seguridad en varios lugares, poco después se encargaría del jefe de los Hyuga, si era posible de los Uchiha también pero eso dejaría al final.

Minutos después, entraba a su oficina y observo a Sakura que sonreía tranquilamente, señalando el lugar donde se encontraban los sofás de espera, hay estaba Sasuke y Hinata, en realidad no quería saber nada que estuviera relacionado con esas empresas, iba a hacer un gran esfuerzo y escuchar lo que querían esta vez sin antes decirle algunas cosas a Sakura.

–Sakura necesito que llames a Shikamaru, dile sobre un código… código rojo es, él solo entenderá, también quiero que llames a mi mamá y le digas que cuide otro rato más a Boruto, contacta a Konohamaru y dile sobre el mismo código, informa de esto a Pain dile que después le explico yo, llama a Hanabi y dile que necesito que marque en un rato más, Sakura también necesito que vayas al terminar directo a la casa de mis padres –serio Naruto suspiraba pesadamente

–Entendido, quieres té o café –tranquila Sakura apuntaba todo

–Trae un té, en realidad estoy abrumado

Naruto hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se levantara, antes de entrar se dio cuenta de cómo Hinata se apoyaba de su brazo para caminar, algo raro desde que observo que ella al parecer…

Continuara…

* * *

 **YOLO, bueno antes de seguir dicendo el porque me desapareci asi de este lugar pues les dire la verdad, me tome un descanso debido a que la escuela iba de mal en peor con tanto trabajo que de un momento a otro me enterro, al intentar escribir una historia de las que ando escribiendo y redactando, finalmente me di por vencida al escribir el capitulo, me asegure de escribirlo en vacaciones pero una que otra cosa sucedieron y uhhh hasta ahora lo termino libremente... :T aunque mi madre me molesta diciendo apagalo**

 **Antes de contestar los reviews les digo, en mi perfil pueden encontrar mi pagina de facebook, twitter aunque no publique nada hay XD, pueden encontrarme en wattpad con el mismo nombre, donde tengo una historia de BorutoxSarada que son historias cortas, tambien un libro como asi se le llama en wattpad, donde subo curiosidades, cosas mias o de fics, hay pueden preguntar libremente lo que quieran o saber de esta historia o de otras más... en estos momentos de que estuve ausente aproveche para publicar otras historias, una de Naruto que es una viñeta a referencia al cuidador de estrellas, :v hay sabran por fin de quien hablo XDD**

 **Ahora contestemos esos sensualones reviews:**

 **Luli92: Hiashi no esta solo demente :v ademas Boruto en estos momentos es un niño pequeño, llora, hace travesuras y esas cosas, ademas la falta de algo o de atencion conllevan a que un niño se vuelva sencible :T mi hermano es asi, por eso no digas que es re mimado porque en realidad es por alguna que otra cosa que no se ha revelado UwUr a mi me agrada su personalidad, claro porque no sabes como sera más adelante solo yo :v jajajajajajaja**

 **AcidESP: Podría ser, pero naaaaa UwUr si leiste la parte de arriba se sabe que ahora Hanabi no tiene relacion alguna con los Hyuga solo el apellido**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: Sin el punto mi shava porque despues borra lo demas :v -el nombre-, :v pues se revelo otra cosa, cososa que nadie sabia y nadie sospechaba XDD porque ya lo tenía planeado :v**

 **Jpach07: Pos no fue victoria, fue derrota... y si Hiashi apunta a Boruto pero Naruto tiene un as bajo la manga o eso es lo que piensan ahora todos 7u7 solo piensen en como voy con mi historia y sabran si hare algo**

 **Guest: :v tu español y tu ingles me confunden**

 **NaruHinaRyu: Me dejas dos reviews largos, -aprovado por Yuli- pues bueno... que puedo decir muchas revelaciones, más preguntas y muchas cosas más en la cabeza de todos pero no me arrepiento de nada...**

 **Sayonara**

 **Yuli les dice bye! Mortales! B| esperen la siguiente actualizacion**

 **Pd: Busquen mi pagina o wattpad, posiblemente hay aclarare cosas, cososas que todos quieren saber más en wattpad, hay en cosas y curiosidades con Yuli pueden preguntarme y yo aclarare sus dudas, porque aqui no puedo hacer algo asi :V maldito fanfiction... se más libre y vuela**


	9. Una historia 1-4

**Hola chicos n.n ajam... antes de que digan ¡Te tardaste mucho! Lo se y GOMENE! Muchos Gomeneeee! Pero antes de seguir con los gomen, quiero que lean el capitulo y abajo les contare cosas muy interasantosas del porque me ausente y posiblemente no publique muy seguido por aqui :( es triste lo se pero bueno...**

 **Iniciamos un relato, donde veran Naruhina y varias cosas que aún no estan como decirlo "Aclaradas" al cien por ciento :´v lo se ustedes sufren lo mismo que yo XDD pero es que debido muchas cosas, he querido traerles esto :D**

 **"En ese instante, supe que aunque ocultaras tus sentimientos era por mi propio bien y agradezco de todo corazon que al final de todo tambien tu me necesites como yo te necesito, cuidador de estrellas" mio de mi :3**

* * *

Capítulo 8. Una historia ¼

El despacio sonido del reloj, la intensa mirada del Uchiha y la mirada de la Hyuga eran lo que mantenían a Naruto nervioso, aquel sentimiento que no quería experimentar el resto del día, suficiente tuvo con Hiashi para que su hija, la primogénita Hyuga llegara y con solo mirarlo hiciera un montón de reacciones dentro de él, momentos antes se limitó a observar lo que hacían y logro ver algo que posiblemente pensaban que no se daría cuenta.

Aquella mirada, le provocaban un montón de reacciones lindas, dolorosas y melancólicas, las lindas al paso de los años logro dejarlas a un lado, las dolorosas podía borrarlas con un simple chasqueo de dedos y las melancólicas mantenía en un baúl dentro de su corazón. Sakura entro con el meneante sonido del taconeo, suspiro aliviado por lo menos el té lo mantendría calmado, estaba agradecido haber heredado algo de padre.

—Naruto, aquí esta lo que me pediste y si no tienes nada más que pedir, yo me marcho —dijo Sakura con una linda sonrisa —Por cierto… mejor te digo después

—Gracias, nos vemos más al rato —dijo tranquilo mientras sorbía un poco de té

Sakura salió tranquilamente, esos momentos para Naruto eran donde más la necesitaba como apoyo pero, ella igual había sufrido demasiado para pedirle que se quedara con él, suspiro tecleo algo mientras esperaba alguna llamada de las dos personas, su fondo de pantalla era lo que adoraba, su pequeño Boruto en su cumpleaños pasado sonriendo junto a sus padres y Sakura.

—Bueno, diga señor Uchiha ¿Para qué, soy bueno? Supongo que necesita algo de un Uzumaki con tanta urgencia —dijo serio sin mostrar ni una pisca de afecto

—Señor Uzumaki, aquí la que quiere hablar con usted es Hinata —dijo Sasuke serio al igual que Naruto —No hablare yo sino ella

Hinata se sobresaltó, suspiro y sin querer buscar a donde observar solo iba a sacar lo que tenía dentro de ella, sus inseguridades sobre su padre y también lo que quería hacer ese hombre, no se lo permitiría para nada, ella había pagado pero su pequeño no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Uzumaki-san hace poco el señor Hyuga, me dijo que… el pequeño Boruto estaba bajo su mira —dijo Hinata finalmente sintiendo el miedo dentro de ella

—Ya lo sabía, Hiashi intento algo hace poco tiempo y fui a hablar con él, por cierto Hyuga estoy a tiempo de no arrepentirme de contarle algo a mi hijo sobre ti, he decidido decirle la verdad pero veo que eres una persona que oculta ciertas cosas —dijo Naruto fríamente —me molesta saber que asi como ocultas cosas irrelevantes para ti, ocultas también importantes para mi… no quiero que Boruto salga lastimado por aquellas cosas

—Si fuera ese hecho, no me tendrías que meter a la vida de Boruto, ¿Qué acaso te he insistido demasiado? Yo también se muchas cosas que tú nunca me habías dicho, crees que me siento bien después de enterarme o crees que para mí pensar dejarte a Boruto fue buena idea —dijo Hinata fastidiada —, crees acaso que no me di cuenta, ¡Responde! Maldición tu eres Kyubi, un asesinó a sangre fría, entonces porque no has hecho nada para parar a Hiashi y lo que más me fastidia es saber que igual en tus manos Boruto está en riesgo

—Vaya te enteraste, pero bueno… no hay nada más que hablar y lo sabes —dijo Naruto caminando hacia la salida —se pueden retirar sino quieren hablar algo más aparte de mi vida privada

Naruto quedo en unos minutos de nuevo solo en su oficina, escucho la llamada entrante y se acercó hasta su escritorio, agarro el celular contestando. Al terminar la llamada se dejó caer sobre su sillón suspirando pesadamente, su vida era un completo caos y no dudaba varias veces hacer que Boruto fuera enviado a otro lado del mundo para que no pasara nada, aún asi su familia había logrado varios enemigos y ellos seguían con aquella faceta que era una historia que él en especial no quería recordar.

Su idea después de dejar su pasado era ser un chico normal, ir a la universidad, casarse y tener una familia, ¡Valla! El maldito destino lo odiaba, sus padres habían regresado al comienzo donde sus enemigos solo eran dos, construyeron una empresa y fue creciendo, si solo hubiera sido su vida sin problemas nunca habría vivido lo que vivió pero no podía cambiar aquellas cosas. Tomó su celular, busco entre los contactos el nombre de Shion y mando un mensaje quería saber algo, seguramente ella lo averiguaría o posiblemente lo sabía de sobra, eso debía de averiguarlo a cualquier costa.

 _Para: Shion_

 _Hola Shion, quería saber si posiblemente sabes acerca de que ha ocurrido internamente en las empresas Hyuga, he sabido que han tenido un contrato con los Uchiha debido a unos problemas económicos. La verdad es que ya sabes aquel problema que tengo internamente con Hiashi, exactamente como a las 3:00 p.m. he recibido otra de sus amenazas pero esta vez implicaron a mi madre con Boruto._

 _El caso es que quiero saber, la otra razón por la que les urge tener al heredero Uzumaki como esposo de su hija menor Hanabi, aparte implican también a los Uchiha directamente y tú eras una de las mejores entre los trabajadores de nuestra familia, te lo pido de favor._

Apretó el botón de enviar, tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina en silencio, Shion había sido su mejor amiga de la infancia y seguía siendo una gran amiga, las cosas que habían pasado para que ellos dejaran de ser tan unidos fueron varias, una de tantas fue cuando sus padres le pidieron que siguiera con el trabajo que sus padres tenían, se había vuelto uno de los espías de la familia mientras él era un asesino a sangre fría.

Su pasado era algo que nunca estuvo orgulloso, recordaba cuando Shion siempre le enviaba información de las personas que debía asesinar, los problemas que causo y las habilidades que fue adquiriendo al momento de ir a sus misiones. Negó con la cabeza, sus recuerdos los podía dejar atrás, aquellas malas experiencias porque aún soñaba con muertos, sus manos llenos de sangre y sus expresiones llenas de terror y dolor, sus miedos eran grandes pero pese a todo podía olvidarlos, ahora tenía un nuevo miedo y también tenía otra cosa más importante era proteger a su pequeño, recordó como si fuera hace días antes cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, él estaba hecho un desastre debido a algo que había sucedido.

" _El fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de su departamento, lo escuchaba desde su habitación, se levantó aburrido y con una expresión de pocos amigos, su aspecto no era el más favorable del mundo y había bebido el día anterior debido a algunas penas que tenía en el pecho, se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor y camino hasta abrir la puerta._

 _Enfrente de él estaba Neji que parecía nervioso, suspiro cansado y es que no quería volver a ver de nuevo otro Hyuga después de lo sucedido pero un lloriqueo lo dejo en desconcierto, observo entre los brazos de Neji se movía algo, se encontraba tapado con una cobijita tejida a mano de color azul. Suspiro cansado observando a Neji buscando una respuesta en su mirada solo que él negó con la cabeza y con una mano destapo dejando ver a un pequeño bebe de mechones rubios que lloraba fuertemente._

– _Se llama Boruto –dijo finalmente Neji con una pequeña sonrisa –y es tu hijo_

– _Vamos Neji, no me vengas con estas bromas –dijo Naruto medio cansado de aquella posible broma_

– _No es ninguna broma, lo sabes bien Naruto y antes de preferir que mi tío lo de en adopción, te lo vengo a dejar a ti –respondió Neji dándole al pequeño –Boruto te necesita al igual que tú lo necesitas a él y con su debido tiempo te darás cuenta que tenía razón_

– _¿Qué sucedió con ella? –desconcertado Naruto mientras observaba al bebe en sus brazos_

– _Muchas cosas a su debido tiempo te contare, por el momento cuida bien de Boruto y cómo te dije ambos necesitan del otro –termino de hablar Neji dejándolo en el marco de su puerta "_

Aquella vez fue cuando su vida empezó a cambiar, recordó como había logrado dejar su departamento presentable en dos días, bañar a Boruto había sido uno de sus logros y también aprender muchas cosas que necesitaba su pequeño y al igual que dijo Neji ambos necesitaban él uno del otro, después de convertirse en el jefe de las empresas compró una casa donde cuido de Boruto tranquilamente hasta esos momentos.

El anochecer se hacía presente iba llegando a la casa de sus padres, las luces encendidas le daban a entender que ellos estaban aún despiertos y ¿Cómo no estarlos? Lo que había sucedido no lograba dejar de recordarlo, un llanto hizo que bajara de su auto rápidamente caminando hasta la puerta de la casa, toco delicadamente y al ser abierta encontró a su mamá cargando a Boruto que lloraba fuertemente.

–Mira Boru-chan… Otto-san ha llegado, cariño no llores –dijo Kushina tratando de animar a Boruto

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llora Boruto? –desconcertado Naruto observaba a su pequeño llorar

–Ha estado asi desde lo que sucedió, ha tenido miedo y queriendo verte sabes que él no le gusta estar lejos de su padre

–Otto-chan… me dio miedo –dijo Boruto entre hipidos extendiendo sus manitas para que Naruto lo abrazara –abuelita… dijo que no debo tener miedo… pero tengo mucho miedo…

–No te preocupes, sabes que yo te cuidare… Por cierto, mamá ¿Dónde está Sakura? –dijo Naruto abrazando a Boruto mientras observaba el interior –No ha venido o ya se fue

–Le dije que se quedara con nosotros, ha aceptado y fue con tu padre por unas cosas, tú igual deberías quedarte con nosotros –opino Kushina tranquila –pero sé de antemano que te negaras y solo te pido que hables bien con Boruto, lo has prometido

–Si lo sé, hoy tendré una plática con mi campeón asi que es momento de que me vaya –comento Naruto mientras sonreía –me llaman si sucede algo, yo hablare después con ustedes del porque han hecho esto de nuevo

Minutos después, Naruto se despedía de su madre para ir a su casa, por el espejo retrovisor podía apreciar a Boruto que ahora abrazaba a su peluche de Kurama, entendía que aquello podría afectarlo y el psicólogo de Boruto lo sabía, cualquier cosa alteraba su pequeña y frágil mente, él era un niño sensible en muchos aspectos, imaginaba que era por muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor y no entendía.

Al poco rato, llegaron a la casa donde después de que cenaran algo y bañar a su pequeño, decidió contarle todas sus dudas que tenía y ese era el problema, Boruto en especial quería hablar de su madre de la cual no conocía ni su apariencia, por aquel simple hecho a Naruto le dolía en esos momentos contarle la verdad que trato de ocultar durante un largo tiempo, ¡Claro! Le quería contar varias cosas sobre su madre pero por seguridad y por causas mayores nunca se lo conto.

Boruto observo a su papá que parecía nervioso, él tenía algo que contarle y lo sabía, a pesar de su edad comprendía varias cosas pero en esos momentos si fuera el caso de contarle algo acerca de su mamá no le tomaría gran importancia, no solo porque tenía miedo sino porque se dio cuenta de las personas que estaban detrás de estos problemas que involucraban a su familia, conocía a las dos personas y sabía perfectamente que no eran buenas personas, Hyuga y Uchiha.

Era pequeño pero nunca tonto, sabía en especial que esas personas no eran amigables aunque tenían personas buenas, tal como su maestra Hanabi o su tío Itachi, nunca dudaría que ellos dos eran personas de bien y solo eran una rara especie entre esas familias, siendo curioso por heredacion se había dado cuenta que los Hyugas eran la familia a la que pertenecía su madre.

–Otto-chan –dijo Boruto observando a su padre entrar a su habitación con una caja

–Muy bien, Boruto es momento de que hablemos de cosas muy serias entre tú y yo… primero que nada quiero decirte algo, después de lo que te diga tú decidirás muchas cosas pero eso lo pensaras al final de lo que te cuente –dijo Naruto sentándose al lado de Boruto dejando al lado la caja –bueno por donde empiezo, te has dado cuenta que muchas cosas suceden sin que tú seas el culpable o responsable por aquello y sé de antemano que desde que tienes conocimiento te has preguntado cosas sobre una persona que falta para ti

–Otto-chan… yo no quiero hablar de eso…

–Y lo sé pero este es el mejor momento, bueno por donde empiezo… empezare contándote como conocí a la señorita Hinata Hyuga, la que sería alguien importante en mi vida y también se convertiría en tu mamá, la cual te daría luz pero por muchas cosas no pudo cuidarte –comento Naruto sacando de la caja una fotografía –realmente en ese tiempo, apenas iba a terminar preparatoria tenía dos amigos que eran Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha, por momentos me aburría en clases, otras iba de un lado a otro y en esos días andaba decidiendo que hacer de mi vida

–Otto-chan quiero preguntar algo, ¿Por qué ahora me quieres contar todo? –opino Boruto curioso observando la foto donde estaba Naruto un poco más joven junto a Sakura y un peli negro que Boruto suponía que era Sasuke

–Te preguntaras muchas cosas, te respondería porque tú lo preguntaste pero no sería justo, en realidad te quiero contar esto debido a lo que anda sucediendo –suspiro Naruto buscando palabras correctas –aparte sé que tarde o temprano te encontraras con tu mamá porque ella se mudó por estos lados… bueno seguía con que mi vida en esos momentos era complicada y en esos inicios comenzaría a ser mega complicada fue en una primavera y tu abuela me había regañado…

 _ **Flash black**_

Eran comienzos de primavera, Naruto corría debido a que se había despertado tarde y su madre lo había regañado proporcionándole un fuerte golpe debido a su desinterés por despertarse temprano, Lunes y madrugar eso para él era una mala combinación y sabía perfectamente que su mamá nunca lo entendería.

Minutos después, gracias a su gran pero gran físico había llegado a tiempo de que cerraran las puertas de su escuela, no quería ser regañado de nuevo por la directora solo por un pequeño retraso, su padre se enteraría y se lo contaría a su mamá, ella le proporcionaría una disciplina de las más ocurrentes y vaya que su mamá era temible.

– ¡Naruto! Otra vez llegas tarde –dijo Sakura enojada –Kushina-san no te disciplina bien debería decirle lo que haces en clases

–Sakura-chan, ¡Mil veces, por favor! ¡No le digas! Ultimadamente mi mamá anda con un carácter que te da miedo –asustado Naruto recordaba el día anterior –Uhhh si supieras lo que me hizo ayer solo porque no quería hacer un encargo, casi me manda a volar por los cielos…

–Kushina-san es admirable, no sé cómo aguanta a un hijo tan idiota como tú y ¿Cuál era el encargo? Más seguro era ir a que recogieras algo o la llevaras a comprar ropa

–Es otra cosa muy especial, por cierto ¿Y el teme?

Rápidamente cambio de tema, cada vez Sakura le preguntaba sobre aquellos misteriosos encargos que su mamá le pedía, su vida privada no podía decirla para nada, el día anterior casi lo medio mata su mamá debido a que no quería cumplir aquella misión que le pedía sobre asesinar a un mercenario y se negaba debido a que tenía que estudiar.

Iba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que había chocado con una joven, reconoció aquellos ojos perleados y sabía que era exactamente de los Hyuga, un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente del miedo que le dio recordar aquel apellido, aún asi su mamá con una disciplina de miedo le hizo ser un caballero con cualquier persona.

–Disculpa, espero que no te hayas lastimado –dijo Naruto extendiéndole la mano –mucho gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki

–No necesito tu ayuda, ¿Uzumaki? Hm –dijo aquella chica levantándose –Nos vemos perdedor

–Uhhh, ¡¿Qué humor?! Déjala Naruto, ella es asi… Hinata Hyuga, una chiquilla como decirlo

– ¡Malditos modales que me enseño mi madre!, ¡Maldita chiquilla estúpida!, ¡Malditos encargos! Sabes algo Sakura-chan odio esto –dijo Naruto alborotándose el cabello de la furia –si como no, soy una Hyuga y me creo demasiado, ¡Va! No ando presumiendo mi estatus social por todos lados y además no soy un perdedor

–Tranquilo Naruto, mejor vamos a las clases que tenemos examen por cierto ¿Estudiaste? –dijo Sakura observándolo

–Por supuesto que no

Sakura mandaba bendiciones y alabancias a Kushina debido a que ella había sido tan tolerante con ese amigo que tenía, ella lo hubiera asesinado por no estudiar, Naruto camino refunfuñando acerca de la Hyuga, claro que no sabía que su carácter era peor que el de Sakura antes de conocerla a la perfección. La primera clase, sabía que iba a ser pesada era examen de filosofía y él en especial odiaba a esa materia.

Observo el examen, después con la mirada busco a Sakura que estaba dos hileras a su izquierda y cuatro asientos adelante, Sasuke por su lado estaba hasta atrás y él se encontraba en el punto de medio de todo, el maestro lo observaba mientras él buscaba una iluminación divina, su mala suerte era igual que estar viendo una serie por internet y que a mitad se te corte y no puedas ver qué sucede, mientras te spolean en lo que terminara, ¿Por qué? Claro mataba toda su suerte con la Hyuga a su lado, cerca el maldito de Kiba Inuzuka y también Ino Yamanaka.

El maestro lo odiaba como él odiaba esa materia, Hinata rio por lo bajo al ver como Naruto andaba buscando un milagro porque le parecía eso gracioso.

–Vaya el niño bonito, no estudio –dijo Hinata susurrando las palabras a Naruto

–Vaya la Hyuga no se calla, acaso quieres que te quiten tu prueba –susurrando Naruto le mandaba una mirada de te odio

–No seré la única, cariño

– ¡Hinata Hyuga!, ¡Naruto Uzumaki! Sus exámenes aquí en mi escritorio y se pueden retirar –dijo el maestro asustando a ambos

–No sabes, ¿Cuánto te odio Hyuga? –dijo Naruto caminando hacia el escritorio

* * *

 **Bueno, buenooo ¡Kill me plis! :v se que me he tardado un largo tiempo u.u y lo lamento pero les dire porque es esto, no es porque reprobe otro examen :D salve el semestre, ahora ando enterrada de algo llamado 6° semestre, clausura, universidad y calificaciones... Uhhhh dejenme decirles que tambien me castigaron :v? Porque mi hermano salio bajo de calificación, ahora yo pago las concecuencias!**

 **Pero bueno UwUr os invito a ayudarme con algo que quiero hacer, :D sipi quiero hacer unas cosillas por aqui primero quiero escribir un one-shot Sasusaku pero no tengo ni idea de que hacerlo y como proposito de disculpas hare un pequeño concurso :D sipi UwUr seremos lindos aqui, intentare colgar cada historia sea drable, viñeta, one-shot cada fin de semana bueno les explicare como sera porque aqui todos seran ganadores o ganadoras...**

 **La idea que me guste y me de la iluminación divina, la comenzare a escribir y sera un One-shot con dedicatoria a la personilla que me dio la idea :3, la segunda en ganar sera una viñeta y las demas viñetas :´v porque drables yo no logro hacer drables para mi son los que más odio porque son cortos, bueno para ser justa escojere mmmm tres ganadoras o ganadores :D y a los demas seran viñetas esto tiene limite hasta el 19 de la siguiente semana y si lo empezaste a leer por lo menos debes tener un review en otro capitulo, en este y darme una teoria loca que tengas como todos, si has leido pero no has dejado tu review ¿Que esperas? Dejalo si quieres participar...**

 **Ahora a contestar los reviews:**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: Descubriras todo en estas cuatro partes de esta historia :v, no puedo hacer spoiler pero sabes que acepto teorias locas como los doramas coreanos donde todo es posible ewe**

 **Jpach07: Jajajajajajajaja XDD pues te esperaras :u andamos con la historia de como se conocieron, se dio la cosa, se enamoraron y muchas cosas más pero no pidas lemon porque yo soy una inocente palomita que no sabe hacer lemon solo se lo imagina 7u7**

 **Guest: XD espero que no hayas estado día a día esperando la actualizacion si es asi mil disculpas!**

 **AcidESP: Pues ewe ahora descubriras muchas cosas más :v revelare cosas que nadie esperara, veran a Naruto asesino a sangre fria sanguinario y tambien a los dos super enamorados y tiernos como en esta parte.. ahre? ohhh ewe**

 **uzumakii: XDD todos aman a los demas pero odian a Hiashi pero odiaran más tambien a los Uchiha :v por lo que... uppps! secreto**

 **Guest: :v pues este capitulo responde tu pregunta ewe**

 **Hima947: Ajam! Muy mal señorita, no se debe adelantar porque pierdes el trama y el drama ewe eso es lo más hermoso que puedes ver asi que ajam... te estare vigilando que lo leas bien**

 **Antes de terminar todo :D una preguntuquis a todas esas lectoras responsables y sin fallos de memoria, no vuelvan a leerlo porque sera sospechoso y no les dare su regalo del concurso, ¿Cuantos años tiene Boruto? otra más ¿Que sucedio con los Haruno? ¿Por que Naruto esta casado con Hanabi? :v una solo es la verdadera y las demás son falsas y les dejo la más importante ¿Porque Hinata perdio la vista? ¿como la perdio? ewe respondan a lo loco pero no tan a lo loco**

 **Si quieren spoiler, pueden pedirmelo en wattpad en una historia llamada Curiosidades y cosas con Yuli-chan... me encuentran como Yuli-chan D. Monkey Kyubi, dos historias que tengo es Una pareja demasiado complicada que es BoruSara, otra es retos y preguntas a los personajes de Naruto, Facebook y otras redes más (Fairy Tail) y Mi pequeño Salamander para que la reconoscan, mi foto es de Shinya comiendo un pan y tambien tengo a Luffy de portada**

 **Pd: No me hago responsable de los seberos spoilers (?)**

 **Adios flanesitos mios, los extrañe y sigo sobreviviendo, prometo traerles capitulos aunque me tarde un poquis con mucho drama**

 **pd2: LOS JAMOH FLANES MIOS :D**

 **Yuli-chan se despide! Flanesitos mortales! B|**


	10. Una historia 2-4

**Hellouh flanesitos B|... yeah he llegado con otro capitulo más y tambien cosas importantes que decir más abajo, asi que para no demorarme más les digo que hablamos más abajo y espero que les guste este capitulo, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo :v porque de repente llego a mi esta idea y dije a escribir YULI! Y pow... como loca escribi y en dos días tenía este capitulo que se hizo largo...**

 **Read goo!**

 **"Lo más raro para mi fue estar a tu lado, cuando en realidad nunca te conoci de todo pero dos semanas bastaron para que me engancharas a ti como una dulce droga" mio de mi :v**

* * *

Capítulo 9. Una historia 2/4

Un grito ahogado se escuchaba en aquel callejón, las luces de la ciudad enfrente de aquel lugar y el tranquilo sonido era una grata compañía para Naruto, suspiro y observo a la persona tirada frente a él, antes de que pidiera ayuda o buscara una forma de atacarlo de las mangas de su camisa saco el arma, negó con la cabeza y sus ojos azulados observaron sin sentimiento alguno a la persona mientras jalaba el gatillo lentamente.

–Sabes, no me agradan los traidores como tú y has traicionado la confianza de mi madre, –dijo Naruto secamente –asi que permíteme decirte que ella te concedió el honor de ser asesinado sin ser torturado

–Maldito Kyubi –dijo la persona observándolo con odio –tu familia algún día morirá

–Si eso llegara a suceder, no creo que vivas para contarlo… déjame decirte que los Hyugas son los que planean algo contra nosotros al igual que los Uchihas –explico Naruto hincándose a verlo –probablemente para ese tiempo, yo sea una persona de bien ¿Quién sabe? Y si llega a suceder, nada malo sucederá para que yo saque este lado

–Púdrete…

–Ohhh, un Hyuga pidiendo algo imposible, sabes cómo desearía que vieras lo que tu traición al lado de mi madre lo pagan tus seres queridos, antes de que termine todo esto, volvamos con la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué tengo el apodo del Kyubi? –comento Naruto observándolo fijamente mientras tenía una sonrisa amplia

–Porque eres un asesino a sangre fría, muestras tus habilidades cuando te lo ordenan pero también enloqueces en algunas ocasiones y eso es lo que temo por mi familia, el imperio Hyuga no caerá por el poder de un solo hombre –dijo finalmente la persona mientras transmitía su furia

–Podría creerte, aunque los Hyugas son bien hipócritas y egoístas –dijo Naruto calmado mientras disparaba –eras aburrido después de todo, Ko Hyuga… creo que eras cuidador de esa mocosa…

Limpió su arma tranquilamente, observo el charco de sangre que brotaba de aquel cuerpo y sin saber que más hacer, se puso su máscara para que nadie sospechara de una persona como él, camino por las despejadas calles del lugar, observo con cuidado su alrededor, en esos momentos Naruto parecía perdido en su pensamientos.

 **~O.O~**

– ¡Naruto! –exclamo Sakura enojada mientras perseguía a Naruto por toda la escuela

– ¡Lo siento, Sakura-chan! –respondió Naruto corriendo por su vida

La mañana en el instituto había comenzado bien para Naruto hasta que por uno que otro juego pesado de Hinata Hyuga termino tirando el celular de Sakura al igual que una libreta que tenía una foto de Sasuke entre tantas páginas, maldijo entre dientes a la molesta Hyuga, después la haría pagar muy caro pero por el momento debía correr para salvar su trasero de la furia de su amiga.

Encontró un lugar para refugiarse en la aula de artes, suspiro pesadamente y antes de ver si se acercaba su amiga para asesinarlo, un timbre de la llamada que menos quería tener en la mañana se escuchó, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de _"Contestar sino se enoja"_ y sabía perfectamente de quien era ese nombre, su mamá y al parecer tenía una emergencia.

– Hola, Naruto Uzumaki al habla –respondió mientras se sentaba en un banco observando el lienzo

– _Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Por qué no has terminado el trabajo?_ –dijo la voz de su madre molesta y realmente le aterraba eso

–Tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, además encargarme de un Hyuga y un Uchiha no es nada fácil –contesto tranquilamente perdido en sus pensamientos

– _¿Cómo que no es nada fácil? Tu último objetivo es el idiota de Óbito, crees que estoy contenta con estos resultados_ –dijo ferozmente Kushina al intentar sonar igual de agresiva – _acaso algo molesta tu estimulación estudiantil y también de trabajo, dímelo para que sea más considerada contigo sino… ya sabes lo que te espera_

–Entrenamiento duro y certero por parte de la señora Kushina Uzumaki, esto se hará hasta que me sangre el cerebro y me duelan todos los músculos de mi cuerpo…

– ¡Naruto! Por fin te encontré –dijo Sakura furiosa entrando al salón

–Lo siento, llamo después –colgó inmediatamente Naruto suspirando pesadamente – ¡Sakura-chan! Te pagaré tu teléfono, la foto reclámaselo a la maldita Hyuga…

–Dime Naruto, ¿Qué es eso de entrenamiento? –pregunto Sakura observando fijamente a Naruto

–Ahhh sobre eso, mi mamá empezó con los castigos y me lleva a correr todas las mañanas todos los fines de semana, eso había terminado hace unas semanas pero como ando tipo rebelde según ella, volverán los entrenamientos –dijo Naruto fingiendo de la mejor forma

– ¿Enserio? Bueno es difícil para una adorable señora como Kushina, cuidar de alguien como tú –opino Sakura recordando porque admiraba a Kushina

–También pienso que tus padres la viven difícil, ya que tener una hija malcriada y adora emos es difícil incluso creo que los alabo –dijo Naruto arto de esa situación de siempre

Antes de recibir un buen golpe de su mejor amiga, Naruto salió por la ventana saltando, el segundo piso y al parecer eso era difícil de entender para Sakura que se sorprendió observando por la ventana mientras gritaba fuertemente el nombre de su amigo, aunque Naruto la ignoraba olímpicamente debido a que era hora de arreglar cuentas con la Hyuga y como tenía unas grandes ganas de ahorcarla.

Hinata suspiro aburrida, culpar a Uzumaki era aburrido para ella, ya no tenía ningún interés para aquello pero su padre le había dicho algunas palabras que realmente no le gustaban para nada, ella una chica de linaje ser amiga de un mocoso como aquel Uzumaki, no sabía su historia familiar o algún dato para que no lo juzgara a la ligera y eso hacía que Hinata estuviera horrorizada con tenerlo como un compañero más de aquel colegio de alto nivel.

– ¡Hyuga! Le debes a Sakura-chan un celular y una foto –dijo aquel tonto rubio que le gritaba histérico –Ohhh pero que veo, la princesa anormal está sola…

– ¡¿Qué te interesa?! Si, si… se los pagare pero déjame en paz, ya me arte del Uzumaki simple que eres, creí que eras una persona más interesante

–Yo no soy el payaso de nadie, ni mucho menos su forma de entretenimiento, maldita mocosa –dijo Naruto arto de la situación caminando hacia otro lado

–Uhhh… es un idiota…

Las clases fueron normales, los alumnos escuchaban atentos las clases de los maestros y tomaban apuntes, su último año de preparatoria era el más duro y si querían entrar a una universidad tenían que estudiar demasiado, eso lo sabía Naruto de sobra pero le irritaba Hinata Hyuga, una tonta chiquilla que no comprendía el mundo que los rodeaban, un mundo donde los más astutos ganaban o dependía de todas formas.

Las dos semanas donde, después de conocer a Hinata Hyuga habían sido difíciles, tuvo que andar vigilando a los dos mentirosos que mando matar su madre, estudio como loco porque iba a entrar a una universidad con un alto nivel de reconocimiento, sus exámenes para admisión estaban cerca y él moría lentamente, se agregaba el hecho de que Hinata le hacía la vida imposible, algún día ella aprendería que meterse con él era demasiado peligroso.

 **~o.o~**

Hinata suspiro pesadamente, por fin había llegado a la comodidad de su casa y ahora se encontraba en su habitación, se prepararía para ir a tomarse un relajante baño y después saldría para leer tranquilamente un libro, unos pequeños golpes la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras que dejaba de planear su día entero.

– Hinata-sama, su padre solicita verla en estos momentos –dijo la voz delicada de su ama de llaves que le avisaba sobre el mensaje de su padre –también, le llego un paquete…

– Gracias, Haru-san… en un momento voy a ver a mi padre –contesto Hinata abriendo su gran ropero buscando algo que ponerse

Su padre, odiaba hablar con él y debido a cosas inesperadas que habían sucedido los días anteriores había más seguridad en su casa, aunque la ausencia de Ko Hyuga hacía que un mal presentimiento creciera en el pecho de Hinata, negó con la cabeza conocía bien a toda su familia, ellos no se meterían en problemas a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

Opto por ponerse un vestido y atarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, en ese momento no quería hablar para nada con el líder de la familia ni mucho menos encontrarse con su abuelo, ambos eran personas codiciosas, ella lo entendía perfectamente porque como heredera había sido educada para serlo, aunque su naturaleza no era asi. Toco con sumo cuidado la puerta del despacho de su padre, espero a que él le permitiera pasar y escucho aquella voz, entro en silencio sentándose enfrente de su padre a su lado estaba su hermana y eso era extraño.

–Dije que nunca las involucraría en mis planes, ahora es algo diferente su abuelo lo sabe… yo junto al Fugaku Uchiha hemos decidido acabar con dos empresas, las Uzumaki y las Haruno -dijo fríamente Hiashi observando a sus hijas –asi que Hinata, cariño… te pido que te involucres con el hijo de los Uzumaki…

– P-pero… padre, he sido educada para no involucrarme con personas como ellas, me lo has recalcado todos los días –menciono a la defensiva Hinata observando el frio de los ojos de su padre

– ¡Esto es diferente! Me entendiste, ahora que si no lo quieres hacer Hanabi lo hará… Escucha bien, Naruto Uzumaki es un chico cualquiera pero este chico cualquiera puede llegar a ser peligroso, sea pasado, presente o futuro… es peligroso para nosotros –dijo Hiashi golpeando su escritorio en cada palabra –crees que me siento feliz, el imperio Hyuga no será derrocado por unas personas asi, sabes lo que harás… rebajaras esa actitud, le pedirás disculpas porque se perfectamente lo que has estado haciendo

–Padre, Hinata-neesan no podrá con esto –murmuro Hanabi permaneciendo en su semblante serio –si lo logra… algo malo saldrá de esto

– ¡Silencio Hanabi! Ando explicando a tu hermana lo que hará, después de pedirle disculpas intentaras ser su amiga y si puedes sedúcelo e intenta que sea tu novio… pero no quiero que lo dejes porque esto será para destrozar el futuro de esas empresas –finalizo Hiashi observando directamente a Hinata –se pueden retirar, si no lo logras… Hanabi lo intentara

Ambas salieron del despacho, Hanabi observo a su hermana y en esos momentos sintió que Hinata necesitaba decir algo asi que retrocedió un poco apreciando su alrededor.

–Sera mega difícil, dos semanas le he hecho la vida imposible… ¡Dos semanas! Hanabi sabes lo que significa eso –dijo Hinata de forma dramática tirándose al piso

– ¿Qué has sido una completa idiota? Sí, pero tengo una idea… las clases de cocina te funcionaran –opino Hanabi caminando a otro lado –nos vemos, quiero ir a ver mi caricatura…

–Mocosa esta, cocina… ¿Qué es lo que come ese idiota? Creo que le preguntare a Ino –dijo Hinata levantándose y sacando su celular mientras tecleaba rápidamente

 _Para Ino:_

 _Queridísima Ino, me podrías dar un consejo… plis! Es que siento que me he comportado demasiado mal con Uzumaki-kun y Hanabi-chan me reclamo por mi mal comportamiento, me dijo que debo pedirle disculpas asi que la mejor forma que pienso yo es dándole algo… pero no sé qué… ¿me ayudas?_

 _Atte. Hinata_

Observo la pantalla de su teléfono, el fondo de pantalla era de un panda, amaba a esos animales, esperaba el mensaje de su amiga pero no llegaba y eso la impacientaba hasta que su teléfono empezó a sonar contestando rápidamente.

– _Querida, déjame decirte que Naruto es demasiado complicado y si le quieres pedir perdón es mejor que te vayas preparando un gran pero gran ramen con eso hasta te dice que serás una gran esposa_ –dijo Ino dándole la idea a Hinata

– ¿Ramen? Un gran ramen, Ino eres mi gran salvadora

– _No cantes victoria, aparte del ramen invítalo a salir si es que quieres lograr las paces con él… llévalo a esos centros de videojuegos, un karaoke o no sé tú… algo normal de chicos pero escúchame bien si quieres logar que te perdone lleva algo mono porque asi también lo atraparas_ –dijo Ino finalmente colgando

– ¿Ino? Genial, simplemente genial… Todo el mundo cree que me gusta el Uzumaki, aunque… No, no y no Hinata… para nada Hinata, recuerda que estas comprometida… recuérdalo… mierda –dijo Hinata con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – me enamore de… Uzumaki… ódiame destino… te lo agradezco, dos semanas son suficientes para que me patees el trasero con tus ideas, te odio cupido… no es tan malo, el conquistar a Naruto…

Nerviosa, Hinata cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se puso a rodar por el piso de aquel pasillo, odiaba aquel sentimiento y odiaba la idea e pensar que tendría que hacer esas estupideces para una loca y tonta idea de su padre, si lo enamoraría sería para ella sola y no para el beneficio de su padre, solo para ella después de todo Hinata era egoísta con sus cosas.

 **~O.O~**

Naruto bostezo cansado, después de salir de clases el día anterior su madre lo obligo a irse a terminar su trabajo, aunque no lo había cumplido porque iba a estudiar y se coló por la ventana de una habitación conjunta a su cuarto, su mamá lo descubrió y al rato lo obligo a terminar realmente el trabajo con la condición de que si volvía a la casa sería torturado de la peor forma.

Estuvo toda la noche buscando a Óbito Uchiha, lo encontró pero escapo como el cobarde que era mientras que su madre al regresar lo volvía a regañar porque seguía sin terminar su trabajo, su padre, él no se iba a involucrar en esas cosas, ya que estaba ocupado con la empresa y algunos proyectos por aquello no sabía nada de lo que sucedía con el pobre de Naruto, aparte estaba el castigo de su madre de no comer nada hasta que terminara el trabajo.

– Naruto, te vez fatal –dijo Sakura finalmente observándolo – ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

–Mi mamá… problemas… y esas cosas… se enojó –contesto Naruto aburrido

–Uhhh, ¿Qué hiciste Naruto?

–No terminar algo… sabes Sakura-chan… hoy no entrare a clases… me voy a dormir… a la enfermería –dijo Naruto tambaleándose del sueño

– Ve y le digo al maestro que te sentías mal

– ¡Frentuda! Ohhh pero que vemos aquí, hola Naruto me dejas hablar con la frentuda –dijo Ino tranquila mientras se acercaba a los dos

–Claro… si quieres te la regalo…

– ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Ino cerda?! –exclamo Sakura molesta

–Tú solo sígueme quiero decirte algo interesante

Sakura asintió, Naruto suspiro mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la enfermería, Ino observo al adormilado Uzumaki marcharse, sonrió divertida ahora era momento de contarle todo lo que tenía de información con lujo de detalles, ya que para Sakura e Ino era totalmente raro ver como se comportaba Hinata con Naruto, pensaban que era debido a que había una gran atracción entre ellos dos.

–Ahora si dime Ino, ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar? –dijo Sakura interesada

–Bueno verás… creo que hemos triunfado en juntar a esos dos, ayer te marque como un rayo para preguntarte los gustos de Naruto, solo escuchar que le gusta el ramen fue suficiente –comento Ino divertida

–Ino, no me digas… ¡¿Qué te gusta Naruto?! Haber planeábamos juntarlo con Hinata y ahora me sales con esto

–No, frentuda… ahhh, mi adorada niña quiere pedirle disculpas a tu mocoso, me pregunto sobre algo que lo pueda convencer, le dije que ramen y también una cita –dijo Ino pícaramente –aprovecharemos que mañana es fin de semana, lograremos la cita y también que mi adorada bebe se vea realmente linda para aquello

–Sabes que Hinata es sobreprotegida por ti, además mi querido niño no es un mocoso es todo un caballero, si se logra esto haré que mañana se vea totalmente bien –dijo Sakura declarándole la guerra a Ino –y sabes porque… porque tengo a una persona a mi lado, una gran persona que lo torturara sino hace lo que le dicen

–Mi niña tiene un guardarropa lleno de ropas hermosas, hare que se vea totalmente hermosa aunque no se lo merezca tú mocoso –irritada Ino observaba a Sakura desafiándola

–Por supuesto, ¿Cómo si mi niña fue la que le hizo esas cosas a mi niño?

–La tiro, normalmente mi niña es una dulzura y tu mocoso… tu mocoso es un caso especial

– A claro, tu mocosa es un caso especial igualmente –dijo Sakura enojada – Ino cerda, hagamos esto si se logra esto, mañana si mi niño va y se comporta como un gran caballero… me darás todas las fotos de Sasuke que tienes

–Ok, pero si mañana mi niña va totalmente hermosa y se comporta como la dulzura que es, me darás el número de Sai

– Y si quedan en empate –dijo Tenten escuchando la conversación –aquí viene mi propuesta, si los dos se comportan como debe ser, ustedes serán mis esclavas durante dos semanas

– ¿Qué? ¡Trato hecho!

 **~O.O~**

Tenía hambre, sueño y hambre. Si solo le hubiera dicho a su mamá que el pequeño problema era una chica llamada Hinata Hyuga no estaría en ese castigo, pero claro como era tonto y no podía hacer aquello mejor callo, ¿Por qué protegía a la Hyuga? No lo sabía, no tenía motivos.

La enfermería estaba totalmente sola, había dormido lo suficiente y ahora su estómago lo despertaba pidiendo e implorando algo de comida, lo soportaría total no era como si nunca hubiera pasado ese castigo, aunque llevaba años sin tener ese castigo. Escucho la puerta de la enfermería ser abierta, se protegió con la sabana debido a que si un maestro lo buscaba y fingía estar dormido no le haría nada hasta que a su nariz le llego un delicioso aroma.

–Uzumaki… Uzumaki, veo que está dormido, espero o le dejo una nota –dijo Hinata observando el lugar –Etto… creo que se lo dejare o tal vez no… ¡No sé que hacer!

Aquello le había resultado gracioso, aunque no sabía que hacia Hyuga en la enfermería hasta que vio en sus manos un recipiente y al parecer ese recipiente desprendía aquel delicioso aroma, si lo quería torturar era suficiente para él. Mejor era momento de acabar con todo aquello, se levantó observando aquellos ojos perleados que si los observaba bien eran hipnóticos.

–Uzumaki, creo que te desperté… Etto… veras sé que he sido demasiado mala contigo en estas dos semanas y es debido a que… no soy demasiado sociable y me cuesta hablar con otras personas debido a mi comportamiento, te quiero pedir disculpas con esto y una cita –dijo Hinata un poco roja dándole el recipiente a Naruto

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Ramen, escuche que te gusta Uzumaki

–Llámame Naruto, está bien… ¿Cuándo la cita? –Dijo Naruto observando el ramen y delirando con el olor

–Mañana, en el centro…

–Hay estaré

Después de unos minutos, Naruto reacciono a lo que había dicho y es que había accedido a ir a una cita con Hinata Hyuga pero también comería el día de hoy asi que no le preocupaba lo demás.

 **~O.O~**

Al llegar a su casa, Naruto escucho el silencio, un profundo y temible silencio hasta que vio a su madre enfrente de él con los brazos cruzados y Sakura asomando su cabeza al igual que su padre que parecían apiadarse de su alma.

–Naruto Uzumaki hasta cuando pensabas decirme sobre aquello –dijo Kushina observando a Naruto fijamente

– ¿Qué cosa?

–No te hagas el desentendido, dime porque no sabía que te gustaba una chica –dijo Kushina jalándole los cachetes de Naruto –Ahhh mi niño crece, pero eso no se me pasa el enojo que tengo contigo jovencito…

–P-pero… n-no…

–Mañana iras con ella verdad, asi que puedes irte a estudiar y después a dormir, tu castigo ha sido levantado por el momento y mañana quiero ver que vayas presentable –finalizo Kushina dejando libre a Naruto

– ¡Enserio me quitas el castigo! –sorprendido Naruto creía que era un mal sueño

–Sí, con tal de que seas todo lo que te enseñe con esa chica y me hagas abuela antes de tiempo

– ¡Kushina! –exclamo Minato sonrojado de la impresión –Naruto aún es joven

–Pero yo quiero un nieto o una nieta –dijo Kushina inocentemente –sabes que no sabemos lo que nos espera en el futuro, por aquello quiero un nieto antes…

– ¡Kushina! Deja que por lo menos termine su carrera

–Minato, por favor entiende que yo quiero ser abuela antes de tiempo

– Y tu entiende que es demasiado joven para esas responsabilidades, déjalo que piense a futuro

Naruto observo divertido la pelea de sus padres, aunque no le agradaba la idea que en esos momentos difíciles, Hinata Hyuga lo salvara pero a la vez se sentía realmente agradecido de aquella suerte que lograba tener en algunos momentos, suspiro mañana iba a ser un día demasiado largo para él asi que después de estudiar se iría a dormir.

 **~O.O~**

El día era tranquilo, en aquel lugar los niños jugaban y corrían, parejas pasaban tranquilamente y tres personas estaban observando desde los arbustos a Naruto que observaba su reloj.

–No entiendo, ¿Cómo lograste que llegara asi? –dijo Tenten sorprendida observando a Naruto

–Dije que tengo un arma secreta y es Kushina-san, ella le dijo en la mañana a Naruto que le patearía el trasero si se enteraba de que hacía algo mal, asi que hay tienen a Naruto bien vestido –dijo Sakura sonriendo por su victoria

–Déjame decirte que fui a la casa de Hinata para que quedara bellísima…

–Cállate, mi niño quedo bien y espectacular

–Ahhh nunca cambiaran

Después de unos minutos, observaron al lugar donde se supone que debería estar Naruto pero no se encontraba, eso significaba que las tres no sabían que pasaría en aquella cita.

Por otro lado, Naruto caminaba al lado de Hinata, ambos no hablaban solo caminaban hasta que se detuvieron en un centro de juegos, Naruto entro como un niño pequeño observando todos los juegos que habían en ese lugar sonriendo.

– Uzumaki, te vez muy animado –dijo Hinata riendo un poco

–Dije que no me llamaras Uzumaki, mejor llámame Naruto –dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de desagrado al repetir su apellido –No es que no me guste, solo que siento que es para un señor grande

–Ahhh, ok… Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata sonriendo

–Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? –dijo Naruto sonrojado volteando a otro lado

– Ehhh… la verdad no se

–Ya sé a dónde debo llevarte, por cierto el ramen de ayer… estuvo delicioso, gracias –dijo Naruto sonriendo

Hinata sonrió siguiendo a Naruto por aquel lugar, se encontraron con varios juegos interesantes y unas cabinas donde sacaban fotos pero lo que en realidad llamo la atención de Hinata era unos máquinas de grúas donde sacaban peluches o cualquier cosa, entre esas máquinas habían unos peluches que realmente le llamaron la atención.

–Veo que Hyuga es demasiado femenina, si quieres juega –dijo Naruto encogiendo los hombros

–Llámame Hinata, si yo te llamo Naruto-kun tu igual deberías llamarme Hinata

–Ok, Hinata

–No se jugar eso, me podrías conseguir un peluche Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata observándolo

–Yo soy malo en estas cosas… pero intentare –dijo Naruto sonrojado acercándose a la máquina y depositando un peso

Naruto sé concentro, en un solo rato tenía el peluche mientras Hinata observaba interesada como jugaba pero como cualquier máquina y sus pinzas, habían dejado caer el peluche, volvió intentar por segunda vez y de igual manera se cayó el peluche, otra y otra vez intento hasta que eso se había convertido en una guerra con la máquina que no le quería dar el peluche y después de veinte intentos logro obtener un peluche.

–Ten aquí tienes –dijo Naruto entregándole un panda de peluche

–Naruto-kun eres muy persistente, gracias por el peluche

–N-no… n-no fue nada

–Sucede algo…

–No, porque no vamos a otro juego que quieras

–Entonces porque no a esa cosa que toma fotos, me llamo la atención –dijo Hinata señalando aquella cabina

Lo siguiente para Naruto fue un tanto raro, no había tratado con muchas chicas solo con Sakura, Ino y Shion pero eso no era igual que con Hinata, algo en su pecho hacía que se acelerara fuertemente su corazón, sus mejillas estuvieran ardiendo y la apreciara más. Algo dentro de él crecía lentamente al igual que dentro de Hinata que crecía rápidamente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora: No puse como iban vestidos porque :v eso se lleva todo un parrafo y aburre a algunos, la verdad asi que en esta nota les describo como van vestidos, Naruto va con un pantalon de mezclilla, una playera negra y encima una camisa de cuadros roja con negro, zapatos de vestir y un reloj :v es que Kushina lo obligo a vestirse bien sino bien rebel B|... Hinata va con un vestido veraniego blanco, unas sandalias y su cabello lo lleva arreglado en una coleta con un moño rosa :v y lleva una bolsa pequeña.**

 **Bueno, flanesitos mios de nuevo me tarde iba a empezar la semana pasada y les iba a publicar un capitulo pero lo que paso es que el fin de semana me ataco la maldita gripe, tos y fiebre... el caso es que tuve infeccion de garganta que me tiro en mi cama durante todo el fin de semana y aun tengo tristemente :´v pero es solo tos y gripe ya nada de fiebre...**

 **Importante leer:**

 **Otra cosa más que quiero decirles es que ahora de todo corazón les vengo a pedir su apoyo, no para fanfi** **cs, one-shots u viñetas de este fandom o cualquier otro sino para una historia independiente, si como oyeron, una historia independiente, ni se como hice para que me saliera pero me nacio del corazon es un romance pero un romance muy lento pero a la vez explicativo de las etapas de un amor lindo y tierno, en realidad no pensaba publicar ningun fic o historia original o independiente porque dije es mucho trabajo y despues que tal si a nadie le gusta... pero asi me paso con este fic pero he visto el gran apoyo de ustedes asi que ahora les pido que si tienen cuenta de wattpad, vayan y lean mi historia ahora que si no tienen pueden leerlo de igual forma :D eso haría un gran apoyo para mi y solo es el prologo porque el capitulo 1, como decirlo esta en proceso pero uno muy complicado debido a que me pelee con mi portatil debido a que hace juegos sucios conmigo u.u no guardo los avances pero creo que le agradezco eso porque creo que lo andaba haciendo mal...**

 **Nombre de la historia: For you by Yuli-chan**

 **La encontraran asi, una imagen de dos chicos y atras de fondo una imagen de cerezos sino la encuentran busquen mi perfil u otra historia mia y entran directamente a mi perfil, gracias por leer esto...**

 **Reviews:**

 **Jpach07: Dos respuestas estan correctas :D asi que puedes pedir tu One-shot :v creo que dije eso Xd si es un one-shot :v escogelo mijo y dime de que quieres que trate y tambien no se, pareja :v porque fandom es solo de Naruto**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: A esa idea :v lo siento pero trate de elaborarla pero no se me ocurrio ni madres aunque si me la das más especificada puede ser que si la haga eso depende de que tanto quieres el one-shot... 7.7 se que lo deseas**

 **Hima947: Cada cuanto no se porque ahorita ando con un problema llamado examenes de admision de universidad :D asi que no te puedo contestar a esa pregunta, cuantos capitulos seran tampoco tengo idea de cuantos seran asi que no te puedo decir pero realmente te dire que pasan de los 10 capitulos y pueden llegar hasta 20 capitulos todo depende...**

 **Bueno me despido mis queridos flanesitos y amores mios :D**

 **Pd: Esto es adelantado pero Feliz día internacional de la mujer a todas mis adoradas lectoras mias esta actualizacion es por este día especial :3 de mi para ustedes**

 **Pd2: Si quieres más noticias, no olviden visitar mi perfil y abrir el enlace de mi pagina de facebook comento normalmente todos los dias**


	11. Una historia 3-4

**Hola bellos flanesitos mios n.n justo a tiempo y sin demorarme he venido a ofrecerles otro capitulo más de esta historia y ya vieron estamos cerca de los 100 reviews, solo un poco más y se los agradezco demasiado ñ.ñ porque me emociona escribir esta historia, ahora pasamos a la tercera parte de estos capitulos, la gran historia esta a punto de terminar y culminando con la bella historia de como Naruto a criado a Boruto, enserio que se los quería poner y insisto que poner toda la historia de Naruto y Hinata los hubiera aburrido :v porque yo pense y me aburrio la idea XD solo imaginen unas citas y dejen volar su imaginacion**

 **A leer se ha dicho!**

 **"Mi mayor deseo fue tenerte a mi lado y todo culmino después de algo terminamos dejandonos atras, estoy lejos de ti"**

* * *

Capítulo 10. Una historia ¾

Desde aquella cita, las semanas pasaron tranquilamente, Naruto podía notar algo extraño dentro de él, algo que no podía describirlo era similar a cuando le gusto Sakura pero lo podía definir como algo totalmente diferente, un sentimiento tan repentino y traidor crecía en su pecho.

Podía definirlo como algo nuevo y diferente, algo hacía Hinata Hyuga, la cual se había vuelto su amiga y extrañamente actuaba raro desde esos días que pasaban juntos, aparte estaba el hecho de que Ino y Sakura ahora servían a Tenten pero eso le venía dando una menor importancia.

– Naruto-kun, ¿Qué piensas? –dijo la dulce voz de Hinata haciendo acelerar su corazón

–Cosas que me pide mi mamá, ultimadamente ha cambiado un poco –dijo Naruto nervioso

–Me imagino que tu mamá ha de ser exigente

–Un poco pero aún asi es cariñosa y se preocupa por mi educación –comento Naruto recordando las semanas pasadas

Unas semanas donde estuvo estudiando bajo estricta vigilancia, su encargo había pasado a menor importancia y ahora estaba estudiando para los exámenes que se aproximaban, aparte de que su mamá andaba demasiado emocionada porque veía a su hijo " _interesado_ " en una chica, si hubiera sabido sus comienzos de aquella amistad.

 _Amistad_ , una palabra que en esos momentos encajaba perfectamente en lo que eran, claro que para varias personas a su alrededor podían ver a simple vista que eso no iba a ser una simple amistad.

Las clases pasaron tranquilamente, Naruto observaba tranquilo el pizarrón escuchando las palabras de su maestro de inglés, lo genial es que era la última materia y escuchaba lo que decía pero también le aburría a tal punto de querer dormir en medio de la clase, no le llegaba a importar que lo sacaran de clases y tampoco no escuchar esas clases, con aquel trabajo que tenía y a lo que se dedicaba su mamá había aprendido muy bien hablar diferentes idiomas.

Naruto era un as de cualquier cosa, un asesino a sangre fría pero su futuro fue decidido cuando por arte de magia sus padres pensaran en su pequeño hijo, que tampoco era un niño pero de cierta forma agradecía eso de sus padres, ya que por fin poco a poco se volvía alguien normal y con sueños más simples, no como los de antes que siempre eran los de sobrevivir a cada misión que le encomendaban.

Cada muerte era una pesadilla y una carga dentro de él, logro sobrellevarlo y olvidarse de su pasado pero los recuerdos volvían algunas veces en las noches, no podía olvidarlo y eso le aterraba de sobremanera, en cada pesadilla volvía a escuchar los gritos de aquellas victimas que pagaron muy caro, él no era una persona que no debía mostrar sentimientos en sus misiones pero al final de cuentas también era humano, un humano que por sobrevivencia había tomado un arma desde muy pequeño y por aquello había comenzado aquel despiadado acto.

– Oe… Naruto-kun… Naruto-kun, ¿Estas hay? –dijo Hinata observando a Naruto que parecía estar en un trance –Naruto-kun…

–Hinata… ¿Qué ya terminaron las clases? –sorprendido Naruto observaba el salón un poco vació – creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos

–Bueno, ¿Por qué no vamos de camino a casa a un café? –Opinó Hinata completamente sonrojada –es que pensé que como ultimadamente… andas ocupado… podías ir conmigo a tomar algo…

– ¡Claro! Sabes algo Hinata, te vez linda cuando te sonrojas

Esa escena era vista por Sakura y Ino que gritaban internamente de la emoción, sonrieron cómplices pero antes de salir fueron detenidas por Tenten que negaba con la cabeza y poco después eran arrastradas hacía algún punto de la escuela.

–Tenten, yo quiero ver asi que suéltame –dijo Ino furiosa observando a lo lejos una señal de aquellos dos

–No, los incomodaran y además hoy entrenan los de futbol, ya saben a lo que me refiero –comento Tenten llevándolas hasta la cancha de futbol donde estaban los jugadores

– Sasuke-kun, Tenten tu siempre me recuerdas días importantes –dijo Sakura levantándose rápidamente –además, ultimadamente veo muchas chicas cerca de Sasuke

– Vamos frentuda, no todo gira en torno del emo de Sasuke, por lo menos mis gustos son más refinados y me agrada más Sai –opino Ino sentándose mientras observaba –y si tiene fans ¿Qué? Déjalo, hace mucho tiempo que no te hace caso

–Mooo~ Ino eres una insensible, yo aún tengo esperanzas para que se fije en mi –haciendo un puchero Sakura observaba tranquila el lugar –además, él destino me trae buena suerte

–Ni tan buena suerte –susurro Tenten mientras negaba con la cabeza

Ambas sabían perfectamente que Sasuke Uchiha era un chico frio y distante, aunque se preguntaban mucho como Sakura y Naruto eran amigos de esa persona, aún más amigos desde la secundaría y al parecer también de niñez, aparte de que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke desde tiempo atrás pero él no le hacía caso.

Ino suspiro recordando una vez donde Sakura se había confesado a Sasuke, él muy insensible la había rechazado de una forma muy fea pero eso no había afectado a Sakura, negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba el silbatazo del entrenador y los jugadores comenzaba a entrenar.

 **~O.O~**

Hinata abrazo su peluche fuertemente, cada momento que seguía pensando lo ocurrido en esos meses, ella se sonrojaba más y no era porque estaba avergonzada sino que poco a poco ese sentimiento broto dentro de ella, el sentimiento más cálido y lindo que podía existir para una chica pero ella no quería darse falsas esperanzas, ya que su padre utilizaba aquello para llegar a las empresas Uzumaki, solo por aquello tenía que hacer lo que se le complaciera o eso hacía pensar en su casa, ella aprovechaba cada momento para estar con Naruto y apreciaba demasiado su compañía.

¿Cómo describirlo? Hinata cada vez que se preguntaba aquello, se sonrojaba cada vez más y hacía que pensara a profundidad sobre sus sentimientos, lo quería o lo amaba, si su mamá estuviera le daría consejos y le ayudaría a ver que era ese sentimiento que la llenaba de felicidad, ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz hasta algunas veces dormirse tarde con tal de hablar con él por teléfono, eso se había vuelto una rutina tan preciada para ella.

Dio una pequeña vuelta en su cama, observo su celular eran las 9:00 de la noche y aún no recibía esa llamada tan esperada, eso la preocupaba demasiado pero sabía perfectamente que Naruto estaba preocupado por sus exámenes de admisión a la universidad. Segundos después, el tono de llamada que era para Naruto, sonó y Hinata rápidamente tomo en sus manos el teléfono.

– _Lo siento por llamar tarde, mi mamá me anda pidiendo que hiciera un favor que quiere_ –dijo Naruto tranquilamente – _por cierto, te enteraste sobre que el teme le pidió salir a Sakura-chan_

–Ahhh, me llegue a enterar por Ino-chan y la verdad me sorprendió saber aquello pero creo que Sakura-chan está demasiado alegre –dijo Hinata sonriendo –Naruto-kun, ¿Qué es lo que hacías?

– _Huyendo del regaño y golpe de mi mamá, sabes no quieres salir mañana creo que sería una buena idea, ya que ultimadamente no pasamos tiempo_ –dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Hinata

– Claro, Naruto-kun y ¿A dónde iremos? –dijo Hinata curiosa

– _Te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones, ya que no hemos ido y escuche de una nueva atracción_

Su plática se alargó durante unas horas al terminar, Hinata sonrió ampliamente tendría un Sábado muy afortunado porque pasaría tiempo con Naruto, no solo aquello sino que era el mismo día que no iba a salir para nada de su casa porque no tenía nada que hacer y además su padre estaba de viaje. Suspiro mientras observaba el reloj de su celular, el cual marcaba media noche al pasar tiempo hablando con Naruto, ni cuenta se daba de las horas que pasaban.

Despertó por el sonido de su alarma, se alegraba profundamente de haber puesto aquella hora porque asi le daba tiempo para todo lo que quería hacer antes de ir a su cita con Naruto, posiblemente no lo llamaría cita sino una salida entre amigos, se dio un baño lento y al salir busco un vestido veraniego debido por el calor que hacía.

Ese día decidió dejar su cabello en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro, un poco de brillo en sus labios y estaba lista, solo tenía que esperar una hora para irse a tiempo podía tomar el desayuno tranquilamente o llamar a su querida amiga que esperaba señales de ella desde la noche anterior, posiblemente haría lo segundo porque no quería que después Ino le hiciera una breve sesión de preguntas que la avergonzarían más por sus respuestas, tomo su celular y antes de llamar a Ino observo el mensaje que le había enviado ella misma.

 _Para Hinata:_

 _Me entere que saldrás con Naruto de "cita" ¡Chica! ¡¿Cuándo le dirás que lo quieres?! ¡Ha pasado tiempo! No me dejes diciéndote que ando de loca y esas cosas, se van a la universidad y que tal si encuentra a otra chica, por nada del mundo quiero verte sufrir y llorar por un amor no correspondido…_

 _Aprovecha hoy que vas con él, pasa tiempo y cuando creas oportuno el momento ¡Declárate! ¿Qué tanto problema es decir unas palabras? Por ejemplo, "Naruto-kun… yo quiero decirte que… me gustas mucho" Utiliza ese lindo lado tuyo y no lo dejes escapar, porque ¡ESTAN HECHOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO!_

 _PD. Si no lo haces hoy :) te cuelgo entendiste, besitos querida y sabré si no lo haces_

Hinata sintió una mirada penetrante desde lo lejano, presentía que ahora mismo Ino esperaba su respuesta y un escalofrió recorrió rápidamente todo su cuerpo, le contestaría de la mejor forma y dejaría que todo saliera como fuera.

 _Para Ino:_

 _Ino, mooo sabes que es difícil para mí, prometo profundamente que lo intentare pero también entiende que me da vergüenza y muchas cosas más cuando estoy con él…_

 _PD. Cuélgame si quieres_

Tan pronto dejo su celular a un lado, llego a pensar varias cosas y de cómo podría ser su futuro junto a Naruto Uzumaki, negó con la cabeza él solo sería un lindo recuerdo porque sabía perfectamente que como heredera tenía que comprometerse con una persona de su círculo social, no por nada del mundo ya sabía de sobra quien era su prometido, Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de aquella familia.

Solo recordarlo hacía que cayera directamente a su cama y quisiera llorar de tristeza y frustración, no podía elegir con quien casarse, no podía elegir que hacer en la vida, ya que su padre la controlaba y eso lo odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Naruto observo la hora, los minutos que andaba esperando eran eternos y también le daban cierto miedo, hoy era el día que iba a hacer algo bien en su vida o también algo tonto, sabía de sobra que con los Hyugas sus padres no se llevaban demasiado bien pero, él amaba demasiado a Hinata y su corazón gritaba cada día que pasaba lejos de ella, aquellos días habían sido una completa tortura pero también debía asegurar varias cosas a futuro, negó con la cabeza.

Pensar aquellas cosas a Naruto no le agradaba para nada.

–Naruto-kun, perdón por llegar tarde –dijo Hinata juntando sus manos en forma de disculpa

–No te preocupes, llevo poco tiempo aquí –dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado

 _Mentiroso_ , completamente mentiroso, eso era lo que era porque había llegado justo a la hora exacta y llevaba esperando media hora en ese lugar, posiblemente era su cerebro diciéndole que mintiera y lo hacía porque en realidad, no quería hacer sentir culpable a Hinata y sobre todo no quería sentirse más mentiroso de lo que ya era.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Naruto llevo a Hinata a pasear por todo el parque de diversiones y subiendo a cada momento a cualquier atracción, la tarde estaba presente y ahora estaban de camino a sus casas, algo dentro del corazón de ambos se aceleraba de una forma innatural.

–N-Na-Naruto-kun, yo… quería decirte algo –dijo Hinata moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente completamente sonrojada –la verdad… es que… desde que somos amigos… yo he sentido que algo…. Cambia lentamente…

– ¿Cómo algo raro? –Pregunto Naruto sonrojado –algo cálido…

– ¡Sí! Algo cálido… que crece lentamente… y cambia a cada momento… es como si plantaran una pequeña semilla…

–De aquella semilla va saliendo una planta, cada momento que es bien cuidada crece y trae un tipo de felicidad

–Una felicidad con un sentimiento… Naruto-kun, me gustas…

–Lo sé porque tú también me gustas y por aquello, Hinata ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

–H-hai…

 **~O.O~**

Naruto dejo a un lado sus lentes, cerro el libro que andaba leyendo y suspiro pesadamente, la universidad lo andaba matando lentamente con los trabajos y exámenes que se aproximaban, suspiro de cansancio y observo la fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, Hinata y él juntos celebrando sus tres años de noviazgo.

A unos meses de terminar la carrera, recordó como rompió su cabeza con tal de saber que quería estudiar, negocios internacionales pero sabía perfectamente que heredaría las empresas de su padre asi que por lo menos eso sería una buena ayuda.

Tomo su celular y observo el mensaje que tenía era de personas molestas, primero estaban los 3 mensajes de Ino y Sakura por separado, 1 mensaje de Sasuke, 2 mensajes de su mamá que seguramente quería decirle algo y por ultimo 4 mensajes de Shion. Antes de que escuchara los gritos de enojo de su madre, llamo por teléfono porque no quería ir y recibir una golpiza de parte de su madre con todo el amor que tenía en esos momentos.

– _¡Naruto Uzumaki! ¿Cuándo terminas de estudiar?_ –Exclamo Kushina furiosa – _necesito que vayas por alguien, Shion te dará la información_

–Mamá sabes que ando estudiando para los exámenes finales y necesito hacer mi tesis –dijo Naruto cansado –aparte, ultimadamente haces que ande encargándome de cualquier persona, no tengo tiempo para ver a Hinata…

– _Ese no es mi problema, Kyubi necesita también mantenerse como el rey de las sombras y del bajo mundo, sabes que después de graduarte al poco tiempo heredaras las empresas, no las de tu padre sino las mías_ –dijo Kushina más tranquila – _no solo aquello, piensas acaso decirle a esa Hyuga sobre tu otro trabajo, el trabajo donde eres un asesino, te he dicho que podrás dejar a cargo a cualquier persona que se te antoje después de que seas nombrado…_

–Mamá, otra vez no por favor…

– _Déjame terminar, cuando seas nombrado líder de la mafia Uzumaki podrás dejar a cargo a cualquiera hasta incluso a uno de ellos, mientras tanto debes dejar en claro sobre quien es el jefe… además en algún momento tendrás que hacerte cargo_ –dijo finalmente Kushina suspirando pesadamente – _sé que en estos momentos, no andamos para discutir solo apúrate y termina con este encargo, después de todo lo demás puedes hacer lo que quieras_

–Está bien…

Naruto colgó y negó con la cabeza, su tiempo y su vida era controlado por su pasado, lo sabía perfectamente, aquel momento se había vuelto un arma de doble filo que en algún momento atacaría y lo apuñalaría lentamente, observo los mensajes de Shion, su nuevo objetivo era Hiashi Hyuga.

 _Para Naruto:_

 _Hiashi Hyuga es realmente peligroso, si no lo asesinas en estos momentos tendrás complicaciones a futuro y sabes perfectamente que no debes hacer esas cosas de perdonar…_

 _¡Piensa con la cabeza!_

Lo sabía perfectamente, si llegaba a matar a ese hombre su futuro no se vería acorralado pero también era el padre de su amada, ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía y eso era lo que le molestaba demasiado, lo entristecía porque quería hacer lo correcto, aunque se tratara algo que cambiaría su futuro en algún tiempo.

Posiblemente, lo decidiría en el momento que estuvieran frente a frente, Naruto podía cometer el mejor error o el peor de todos.

 **~O.O~**

El fuerte golpeteo en la puerta de su departamento, lo escuchaba desde su habitación, se levantó aburrido y con una expresión de pocos amigos, su aspecto no era el más favorable del mundo y había bebido el día anterior debido a algunas penas que tenía en el pecho, se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor y camino hasta abrir la puerta.

Enfrente de él estaba Neji que parecía nervioso, suspiro cansado y es que no quería volver a ver de nuevo otro Hyuga después de lo sucedido pero un lloriqueo lo dejo en desconcierto, observo entre los brazos de Neji se movía algo, se encontraba tapado con una cobijita tejida a mano de color azul. Suspiro cansado observando a Neji buscando una respuesta en su mirada solo que él negó con la cabeza y con una mano destapo dejando ver a un pequeño bebe de mechones rubios que lloraba fuertemente.

–Se llama Boruto –dijo finalmente Neji con una pequeña sonrisa –y es tu hijo

–Vamos Neji, no me vengas con estas bromas –dijo Naruto medio cansado de aquella posible broma

–No es ninguna broma, lo sabes bien Naruto y antes de preferir que mi tío lo de en adopción, te lo vengo a dejar a ti –respondió Neji dándole al pequeño –Boruto te necesita al igual que tú lo necesitas a él y con su debido tiempo te darás cuenta que tenía razón

– ¿Qué sucedió con ella? –desconcertado Naruto mientras observaba al bebe en sus brazos

–Muchas cosas a su debido tiempo te contare, por el momento cuida bien de Boruto y cómo te dije ambos necesitan del otro –termino de hablar Neji dejándolo en el marco de su puerta

Lo observo, como si de una extraña criatura se tratara y al sentir sus movimientos algo dentro de él le decía que debía hacer algo por los dos, no solo por el pequeño sino por él, primero debía ir a cambiarse y después llevaría a Boruto a comprar cosas, aunque también necesitaba limpiar su departamento y ver en donde dormiría pero eso después lo haría.

Acostó al pequeño en la cama, puso dos almohadas a los lados con tal de que no rodara y se cayera, antes de que buscara que ponerse escucho la llamada entrante de alguien, tomándolo desprevenido, la llamada era de su madre al parecer.

– _Naruto Uzumaki, en unos meses será ya sabes qué y se perfectamente que en estos momentos no andas en condiciones para decir que estas perfecto_ –dijo Kushina, en esos momentos Boruto comenzó a llorar – _¿Quién llora? Naruto…_

–Lo siento mamá, espera unos segundos –dijo Naruto prestando atención a Boruto –peque no quiero que llores, solo dame unos minutos mientras hablo por teléfono

– _¡Naruto! Dime la verdad_ –dijo Kushina escuchando lo que decía Naruto

–Veras hace unos momentos llego Neji Hyuga con una pequeña sorpresa

– ¿Hyuga? ¿Neji? ¿Sorpresa? –pregunto Kushina resaltando aquella frase

–Adivina eres abuela como siempre lo deseaste, antes de que digas algo necesito ver algunas cosas para él bebe, mañana voy a casa a explicarte –dijo Naruto colgando rápidamente –ahora, ¿Cómo le explico a tu abuela?

Al poco tiempo, Naruto cargaba al pequeño en brazos de un día para otro se había convertido en padre pero le andaba llegando a agradar demasiado.

* * *

 **Mmmmmm... antes que nada gomen a esas dos personitas que les prometi sus one-shots pero fue semana espartana :´v supongo que debo explicarle esto, la semana espartana para mi que estudio en una escuela como tipo no se como describirla, vivi dos semanas totalmente tormentosas, son semanas espartanas asi las conocemos en la escuela, cuando se juntan los dos examenes que son importantes porqe deciden si repruevas o no llore sangre :´v y yo como que coño hare con mi vida, solo dejenme decirles que fue caotico T-O-T-A-L-M-E-N-T-E**

 **Pero bueno a todas esas personitas que me siguen en mi pagina de facebook, saben que publique el link de un libro que publico en wattpad con spoilers importantes de los siguientes capitulos :B fue bien hardcore :´v porque revele algo loco XDD pero bueno :v si quieren saber en wattpad me encuentran**

 **Ahora a contestar reviews:**

 **Jpach07: El one-shot lo colgare la siguiente semana estate al pendiente n.n y me decidi por el primero de ShikaTema :D arigato por tu y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **ChingaTuMadre: Si el love 7u7r**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: Si lo son pero la historia no lo muestra :v ademas 7u7r Naruhina moments**

 **NaruHina The Last: -observando sus anteriores fics- posiblemente si tenga final feliz, despues de un poco de drama :v no se tu piensalo XDD**

 **Llegamos al momento en que digo chau chau pero antes hare otro concurso :v los fandoms que pueden entrar son One Piece, FT, Naruto y Miraculous Ladybug porque B| yolo y mi concurso es debido a que quiero celebrar mis proximos 18 años y ya casi soy legal 7u7r me iré de reventon XD naaa ni nadie se lo puede creer porque ando sufriendo con los examenes**

 **Entonces aqui vienen los siguientes criterios para el concurso:**

 **1\. Por lo menos 2 reviews en este fic o en otro más de los mios :D**

 **2\. Decirme que spoiler esta incorrecto y que colge en Wattpad :B si uno esta mal y es falso**

 **3\. Mencionar algo que sepan de mi :v**

 **4\. Que personaje masculino de Naruto creen que me guste más? ¿Que anime sera mi favorito? -no se guien por los fics que he publicado- ¿Chocolate o helado?**

 **5\. Diviertanse n.n**

 **Bueno eso es todo asi que hasta luego flanesitos mios :3 espero que les haya gustado y un fuerte abrazo para todos ustedes, chao chao :D**


	12. Una historia 4-4

**Tarde lo se :u pero no podía detenerme,lo empece hoy y lo termine hoy... llorando y queriendo continuar escribiendo pero debi pararme porque uhhh muchas cosas reveladas... se que algunos lloraran y si lloran dejen su review diciendome que tan cruel fui :´v porque se que lo fui, yo misma me lo recuerdo**

 **"Te dejare ir y volvere mi mundo gris, con tal de protegerte" mio de mi :3**

* * *

Capítulo 11. Una historia 4-4

Naruto observo diferentes cosas en aquella tienda, suspiro pesadamente y es que, él en especial odiaba hacer esas cosas, ya que no tenía sentido buscar ropa sino la ocuparía debido a los trajes que tenía que ponerse o la ropa que tenía que usar en la noche cuando se ocupaba de sus enemigos.

Ahora llegaba una responsabilidad de cuidar a un bebe, no solo eso sino también ocuparse de vestirlo, alimentarlo, darle sus atenciones y todo lo que contraía cuidar un bebe. Posiblemente, se sentía un extraño sentimiento dentro de él, curiosidad de saber muchas cosas, ¿Cómo es posible aquello? ¿Qué sucedió con Hinata? ¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ¿Qué es lo que hizo Hiashi? Miles de preguntas se formulaban en su mente.

 _Sin saber que más adelante, se enteraría de varias cosas gracias a Hanabi que hablaba con Konohamaru, sabría de los pequeños anécdotas de Hinata pero nunca porque desapareció._

Se dio cuenta que Boruto se movía demasiado, observo a aquella bola de grasa al parecer estaba incomodo o él era quien lo cargaba mal, después de un rato analizando la situación simplemente llamaría a alguien que lo ayudaría porque no necesitaba soportar más los berrinches de una bola de grasa, saco su celular con la única mano que tenía disponible e intento marcar esperando que le contestara aquella persona.

– _Hola, Naruto ando ocupada ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ –Dijo aquella voz bostezando

– Hola Sakura-chan, veras… sucedieron cosas y quiero tu ayuda –dijo Naruto viendo a Boruto que no paraba de moverse

– _¿Qué clase de cosas?_

–Mmmm, me volví padre –soltando todo, Naruto le mandaba una mirada furiosa a Boruto que se quejaba –hace unas horas fue Neji a mi departamento, me entrego a un bebe y me dijo es tu hijo, sé que es verdad pero…

– _Se a lo que viene eso, dime ¿Dónde exactamente estas? Llamaré a Ino y nos veremos en el lugar, pero te digo algo Naruto… debiste usar protección_ –dijo Sakura al parecer molesta – _sabías perfectamente eso, claro que el niño retardado no pensó las consecuencias_

– No me hables asi, no soy el único aquí con un problema… estoy en la tienda _"Caricias del sol"_ y serás una gran ayuda para este joven apuesto que se acaba de convertir en padre –contesto Naruto acomodando a Boruto –una cosa más, ¿Por qué esta bola de grasa no deja de moverse?

– _Fíjate su pañal y no es bola de grasa, es un bebe_ –comento Sakura molesta – _nos vemos en una media hora_

" _Bola de grasa, le queda mejor"_ pensó Naruto viendo a Boruto, poco después llego a preguntarse cómo saber si estaba sucio el pañal y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, ni una ni otra haría le daba totalmente asco esas cosas, odiaba tener que saber de aquellas responsabilidades y si no llegaba Sakura en esos momentos no sabría que hacer exactamente.

Cuarenta minutos después, Naruto lucho contra sus pensamientos y terminó quitándole el pañal sucio a Boruto, Sakura había llegado poco tiempo después de que Naruto terminara a punto de llorar de todo lo que ocurría con Boruto, Ino acompañaba a su amiga y observo a Naruto hecho un caos, río divertida esto era para la posterioridad.

–Haber joven magnate de las empresas Uzumaki, présteme al pequeño bebe –dijo Ino cargando a Boruto – ¿Cómo se llama?, por cierto Sakura necesitamos comprar ropa también para tu bebe

–Eso no importa ahorita, primero que nada Naruto Uzumaki ¿Por qué no preguntaste donde esta Hinata? Aparte de que te dan una responsabilidad más –comento Sakura molesta –pero no importa, segundo ahora mismo vamos a ir a todas las tiendas de bebe y compraras lo necesario, también te enseñaremos a comprarle su ropa porque no siempre estaremos disponibles

–Se llama Boruto, Neji me dijo él te necesita como tú lo necesitas… además no podía dejarlo, no se ha dónde se fue pero Hiashi aprovecho de aquello para dar a Boruto a cualquier desconocido –dijo Naruto tapándose los ojos con su brazo –creo que Neji tiene razón ambos nos necesitamos del otro, sin mi… Boruto pudo haber terminado en adopción

–Pero lograste que no fuera asi –comento Ino sonriendo –me alegro que por lo menos tengamos a Boruto con nosotros…

Asintió levemente, limpió sus lágrimas que habían salido traicioneramente y decidió seguir a sus dos amigas que se habían convertido en apoyo para él, aunque llegaba a preocuparse por Sakura y la amenaza que tenía de los Uchiha.

En aquellas horas, escucho como ambas le indicaban que hacer y cómo hacer para cuidar a Boruto, parte de su vida que se había vuelto de nuevo gris y triste se volvía a iluminar con aquel pequeño que le sonreía risueñamente, tal vez se equivocaba y no era una bola de grasa, posiblemente Boruto era _"Su pequeña estrella de alegría"_ fueron los pensamientos que habían llegado en aquella época, los cuales con el paso del tiempo junto a su pequeño fueron creciendo y decidiendo que su pequeño hijo era su felicidad y su luz.

Una pequeña esperanza, la cual tanto amaba y cuidaba con cariño, como la historia que había escrito Shion sobre el cuidador de estrellas, un cuidador solitario que veía las estrellas crecer hasta que encontró a su pequeña estrella que nunca lo dejo solo, pesé a las circunstancias y problemas que ocurrían, ambos seguían juntos y cuidaban del otro.

Sakura observo a Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos, sonrió divertida y sabía que él ya se había encariñado con Boruto, demasiado a decir verdad y eso le agradaba de sobremanera, ya que debido a lo de Hinata meses atrás, Naruto había dejado de ser el mismo pero sabía quede cierta forma él iría cambiando para ser un padre que ocultaba una verdad cruel, con el paso de los años Sakura logro saber la verdad, eso le había roto el corazón al ver a su amigo de nuevo en una depresión pero se había prometido sacarlo de sus malas andadas, ahora veía que Boruto sería aquella personita que lo haría cambiar de parecer.

 **~O.O~**

Kushina escupió el té que andaba bebiendo hace unos minutos, dirigió su mirada a su hijo y después a su esposo que parecía igual de sorprendido que ella, Naruto había llegado de improviso pero no solo para visitarlos sino llegando con la sorpresa de que ambos eran abuelos, necesito minutos para procesar la información.

Una información que seguía en su mente repitiéndose una y otra vez, dando en un punto intermedio donde ella no sabía qué hacer o que decir, era algo problemático de disolver en simples palabras pero llego a preguntarse, ¿Qué sucedería ahora con Kyubi? Entendía perfectamente que tomara tiempo, pero algún día tendría que regresar y el problema sería el pequeño, correría con el riesgo y protección de personas con las que posiblemente no se relacionaría.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –dijo Minato rompiendo el silencio

–Boruto…

– ¿Me dejas abrazar a mi nieto? –Pregunto Minato acercándose para tomar en brazos a Boruto que estaba envuelto en una pequeña cobijita – Wow, tiene un gran parecido… es una mini copia

–Mamá… sé que me explicaste los peligros que pueden suceder, he tomado mi decisión y creo que Boruto debe quedarse conmigo hasta que vuelva Hinata… para ese entonces, buscare la forma en que el pequeño me odie y no quiera volver a verme… después entrare con al trabajo de nuevo –explico Naruto con una mirada triste –también sé que soy torpe al encariñarme con él, pero no podía dejar que Hiashi lo dejara en adopción, es lo que no permitiría y lo odio desde el fondo de mi corazón

–Primero que nada, Naruto Uzumaki es tu decisión pero te diré solo una cosa, cuando llegue el momento… sé que tomaras la mejor decisión, por el momento disfruta de este pequeño y su compañía, de todas formas el no terminar con Hiashi fue tu culpa –dijo Kushina sonriendo amablemente –por último, no habrá vuelta atrás cuando tomes la decisión

– Lo sé –susurro Naruto ocultando su mirada

–Bueno, quiero ver a ese pequeño bebe precioso… Minato déjame ver a mi nieto –dijo Kushina alegre

En esos momentos, Naruto parecía ver a sus padres divertirse al ver a Boruto, _"La bola de grasa"_ había pasado a _"Bola de grasa con felicidad incluida"_ debido a algunas cosas que habían sucedido en la mañana con su pequeña bola de grasa, primero el lloriqueo de la mañana, el babear durante un largo rato sobre sus manos, llorando por algo que ni sabía que le ocurría y también el saber que él dormía con él por un pequeño lapso de tiempo debido a que los muebles no llegarían en unos días. Naruto en realidad quería un día tranquilo, sabía que eso era mucho pedir con un bebe en su casa, aparte de que Sakura e Ino habían prometido ir a visitarlo de vez en cuando para ver si había mejorado cuidando a Boruto.

–Dime algo, ¿Qué piensas hacer si llegara a suceder algo antes? –Pregunto Kushina sentándose al lado de Naruto –Uchiha y Hyuga mueven sus hilos desde antes…

–Tengo en mente muchas cosas, estoy seguro que no darán su brazo a torcer… para ese entonces quiero tener en claro que hacer si Hinata no llegara aparecer, la mejor opción sería enviar a Boruto a algún lado del mundo –susurrando Naruto observaba el café que tenía enfrente –pero creo que ella regresara, simplemente tendré que terminar el trabajo de una vez… considéralo como un pequeño capricho

–Un capricho del cual andas amando a cada momento –susurro Kushina levantándose y caminando al interior de la casa –solo recuerda algo hijo, si algo malo llegara a suceder antes, piensa con claridad…

 **~O.O~**

Corría mientras cargaba a Boruto, su pequeño estaba enfermo pero también tenía que ir por Sakura, la cual parecía estar deprimida por algo, negó con la cabeza, Boruto tenía fiebre elevada pero le preocupaba Sakura y en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Momentos como aquellos, solo quería depender de una pequeña taza de té y estar a solas en su departamento, pero abrazo con fuerza a su bebe que lloraba por el dolor que le causaba la fiebre.

 _Miedo_ , hace cuanto no lo experimentaba, no lo sabía pero necesitaba llegar con urgencia al doctor y pasar por Sakura, primero debía cuidar de su hijo y al final iría por su amiga. Una hora después, él salía tranquilo del doctor, todo había sido debido a la enfermedad de temporada, sonrió agradecido al ver a Boruto tranquilo y durmiendo, ahora iría a ver a Sakura.

Al final, nunca se esperó aquello, el departamento de su amiga destrozado, varias cosas tiradas y rotas podría ser posible que ella, negó con la cabeza debía ser positivo y darle los mismos ánimos que ella le había dado tiempo atrás hasta que la observo en un rincón llorando como una niña desprotegida, vestida de negro y abrazando un pequeño peluche que él le había regalado para Sarada, un miedo recorrió su cuerpo, si era lo que pensaba era mejor apoyarla demasiado.

–S-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Por qué llamaste y me colgaste? –pregunto Naruto nervioso de las palabras que diría ella

–N-Naruto… S-Sarada… mi… nena… mi preciosa… niña… nació muerta… fue su culpa –dijo entre sollozos Sakura apretando más el peluche –odio… a los Uchiha…

–Sakura-chan… yo… no te preocupes –dijo Naruto buscando las palabras correctas –en estos momentos, tu casa es un desastre y aparte tu familia no está contigo, asi que quiero que vengas conmigo… no quiero dejarte en ese estado

–Todo me recuerda… a ella… Naruto… mis padres… mi familia… estoy sola…

– ¡Escúchame! No estás sola, me tienes a mí y a Boruto… Sakura-chan, nosotros dos te necesitamos como tú necesitas de nosotros –dijo Naruto abrazándola y dedicándole una gran sonrisa –prometo que no dejare que los Uchiha vuelva a lastimarte… para aquello necesito que te mejores y sonrías como siempre lo haces

– ¡Naruto! –dijo Sakura aferrándose al abrazo mientras sollozaba

–Sakura-chan… llora todo lo que quieras, yo seré el día de hoy tu brazo de apoyo como lo fuiste hace meses conmigo

 **Fin del flash black**

–Papá… ¿Por qué te detienes? –pregunto Boruto mirando para otro lado

–Porque veo que quieres gritarme algo –dijo Naruto serio –dime todo lo que quieras decirme

– ¡Mentiroso! –exclamo Boruto apretando sus puños

Naruto mantenía su semblante serio, lo había pedido a Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, sus padres y a Toneri que mintieran por él, no lograría mentirle a Boruto y ellos mentirían por él para que su hijo llegara a odiarlo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Tío Itachi… me lo contó, ¡Abandonaste a mi mamá! ¡La amenazaste con dejarme en adopción! –exclamo Boruto llorando –pensé… que… Otto-chan… me quería, pero me equivoque ¡TE ODIO!

–Boruto…

– ¡Vete! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi tío Itachi! ¡A MIS ABUELOS! –Grito Boruto llorando fuertemente – ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete!

–Está bien me iré –dijo Naruto ocultando su mirada y dando un portazo

Saco su celular rápidamente, llamó el numero para escuchar a ese maldito, su plan era mentirle pero no de esa manera y sabía que Itachi también estaba del lado de Hinata, él quería a Boruto pero causarle esos pensamientos era imperdonable para él.

– _Naruto… ¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas?_

– Dime, ¡¿Cuánto te pagaron?! –Exclamo Naruto furioso – ¡Contesta!

– _No me pagaron nada, solo pienso que Boruto debe estar en las mejores manos posibles_ –dijo Itachi suspirando – _nunca pensé que serías un asesino, con esa fachada de idiota que tienes_

–Vaya, veo que asi son las cosas… dile a Hyuga que mañana temprano venga a recoger a Boruto, ya está lo que quería y como ella hizo, igual haré desapareceré de sus vidas –dijo Naruto cerrando su cuarto con seguro –mañana a primera hora le daré a Boruto, después me iré lejos… tengo asuntos que resolver

– _Se lo diré enseguida_

–También dile que no sea escoria, si yo fui una que no sea una peor… sé que esta ciega –dijo Naruto colgando y aventando su teléfono lejos

Se recostó contra la puerta, escuchaba los sollozos de Boruto y sabía perfectamente que su mundo de nuevo volvía a teñirse de un oscuro gris, sacó su otro celular donde las llamadas de su mamá lo inundaban y mensajes de Shion, leyó los mensajes hasta encontrarse con lo que le había pedido horas atrás.

 _Para Naruto:_

 _Sobre aquello, Hiashi quiere al asesino para que le proteja el trasero, se metió con mafiosos que hasta el momento a ti te tienen un gran respeto, tu madre me dijo lo que planeabas… mañana sé que te vas a España, nos vemos en el mismo bar de siempre, no estás solo recuérdalo._

 _Otra cosa más, si haces el compromiso con Hanabi lograras parar a los Uchiha, porque hay cosas que los Hyuga pueden hacer en su contra…_

Busco el número de su mamá, dudo en llamarle pero necesitaba hablar con ella, le dolía demasiado su decisión pero no debía demostrar aquel sentimiento de tristeza, mañana se iría a terminar algunos trabajos a España, terminaría con la vida de Óbito Uchiha y también volvería a su trabajo de los bajos mundos.

– _Cariño, ¿Qué sucedió?_ –Pregunto Kushina asustada – _no me digas…_

–Sí… Boruto ahora me odia… creo que es lo mejor… después de todo… volveré a ser el Kyubi, pero… no deja de dolerme, es tan extraño esto –dijo Naruto débilmente –pero sabes, el bastardo de Itachi, le contó mentiras más grandes… juro que al volver me encargare de darle una que otra lección

– _Sakura irá contigo_ –dijo Kushina de repente – _sé que es arriesgado pero ella me dijo que no te puede dejar solo debido a que eres un cabezota_

–Lo soy… mañana a primera hora vendrá esa estúpida Hyuga por Boruto… no querrán venir a despedirse de él…

– _No querido, me dolería más… es como a ti, tu terminaste amándolo con cada minúsculo pedazo de tu ser y ahora, terminaras sufriendo el doble por él… tú quieres su felicidad, nosotros igual la queremos_ –dijo Kushina sollozando – _por eso, me duele ver que tu sufres más… porque sé que lo amas demasiado, más que esa estúpida chiquilla, fue tan idiota al dejar al pequeñín_

–Mamá, después de esto… quiero mudar las empresas Uzumaki al extranjero, ya prometí desaparecer de la vida de Boruto y espero que me entiendan –susurro Naruto recargándose un poco más en la puerta –tarde o temprano, moriré… ese es mi trabajo arriesgado

–Sí tú te vas, nosotros nos iremos contigo… empaca tus cosas, mañana irás a un largo viaje

–Lo haré, duerme bien mamá –susurro Naruto colgando mientras se abrazaba a su mismo sollozando débilmente

Dolía, dolía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, él estaba condenado a vivir en un mundo gris y lo sabía pero por primera vez no quería dejar su pequeña felicidad irse, aun asi debía hacerlo, se levantó después de un largo rato, saco una maleta del ropero que tenía y de algún lado saco la máscara que identificaba lo que era, Naruto era Kyubi y Kyubi era Naruto, asi de simple.

Acomodo la máscara, ropa que usaría y antes de cerrar la maleta, observo el pequeño portarretratos hecho de cartón y pasta para las sopas, una foto de él junto a su pequeño cuando era bebe, como pasaba el tiempo y ahora era momento de que él volviera a ser esa persona que dejo atrás en su pasado.

–Volvemos a las andadas, verdad… Kyubi –dijo una voz

–Veo que has llegado, Kakashi-sensei –dijo Naruto cerrando su maleta – ¿Cuál es la información?

–Óbito Uchiha, torpe, idiota e impulsivo… ahorita está en Mallorca, España y durante su viaje a esparcido el rumor de que el jefe Uchiha asesinara al Kyubi, aparte de robar parte de las riquezas de las empresas Uzumaki que exportan –dijo Kakashi sentándose en una silla –posiblemente intenta llevarte a una trampa, como lo que ocurrió hace años… pero creo que no serás tan idiota para seguirle la corriente

–Para nada, contacta a Nagato y explícale la situación… mañana mismo iré a España, dile a Rin-san que la espero en el mismo lugar de siempre –dijo Naruto analizando todo –también dile a Gai-san que se prepare, si es una emboscada, nosotros los emboscaremos de igual forma

– Ok, por cierto Hiashi Hyuga te vigila… he visto a sus espías cerca –susurro Kakashi saliendo por la ventana y desapareciendo

–Vaya que es un cobarde…

Minutos después, Naruto iba al cuarto de Boruto sin hacer ruido le dio un pequeño beso en su frente y lo arropo bien, saco otra maleta y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Mañana le diría adiós a su pequeño.

* * *

 **Cruel, cruel lo se... lo siento u.u es que lo tenía planeado y lo deje en los spoilers de wattpad...dejenme decirles que llore escribiendolo, yo sola me desostre asi que estamos igual asi como dije arriba dejenme sus reviews diciendome que tan cruel fui :´v porque si se que lo fui**

 **Ahora les contestare sus reviews:**

 **Jpach07: Xd si es dificil pero... -empieza a llorar- se que fui cruel esta vez...**

 **hugoyvm1: :v spoiler en wattpad si quieres saber más cosas**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03: Xd -ve las cosas con anterioridad- jajajajajaajajajaj :v yo actualizar seguido XD buena broma, ni aunque me pidieran estoy a punto de empezar clases despues de unas largas vacaciones -para mi- puede que lo actualice cada dos semanas :v asi que actualizar rapido no lo prometo**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: :v se te olvido que Naruto lo andaba contando :v para llegar a saber lo que ocurrio con Hinata :d mas adelante porque esta historia es de Naruto, no de Hinata aunque inclui pequeñas cosas que escucho de Konohamaru :v asi que no me culpen y escribía tiempo pasado :v me bajan las esperanzas este fandom asi que dejare de escribir en el fandom de Miraculous Ladybug :v**

 **Bueno me despido, aqui son las 12:38 am y tengo sueño :´v no quiero que me despierten temprano**

 **Bye!**

 **Yuli-chan se despide con pañuelos a su alrededor**


	13. Egoismos

**:v no se de donde me salió inspiracion pero miren AQUI ESTA :'D lo se, lo se en mi pagina de facebook dije que tenía una sorpresita pues esta era la sorpresita Xd es que los amo a todos mis flanesitos :3 y se que fue de lo peor en el anterior capitulo :'v**

 **" _Siempre desee hacer lo correcto, aunque me haya equivocado miles de veces" mio de mi_**

* * *

Capítulo 12. Egoísmos

La mañana era tranquila, Naruto suspiro pesadamente observando el retrato, tomo su pasaporte, las llaves de su auto y unas gafas que tenía en un cajón, anoche no había podido dormir debido a que guardo varias cosas de Boruto en cajas y maletas, escucho el timbre y camino a la puerta. Hoy era el día, después de tantos años, pesé a todo sabía que no podía mostrarse débil, abrió la puerta encontrándose con Itachi, Sasuke y Hinata frente a ellos.

– ¡Hola Naruto! –sonriendo Itachi irradiaba felicidad

–Boruto está durmiendo, pueden llevárselo inmediatamente… de todas formas no me quedare tanto tiempo –dijo Naruto secamente –vendrá mi padre a observar que no se lleven más cosas, una cosa más… No me vayan a marcar o molestar con cualquier cosa que le suceda a Boruto

– ¡Espera! ¿Cómo quieras que sepamos lo que le gusta y no? –exclamo sorprendida Hinata al escuchar aquellas palabras

–Eres su madre debes saber por esta sabandija lo que le gusta, lo que no le gusta, lo que come y lo que no come, si llora ahora no es mi problema… asi que no molestes ¡Hyuga! –serio Naruto caminaba abriendo paso entre ellos –una cosa más, rompió esa títere y el peluche de Kurama lo tiro, búscalos si quieres Itachi…

Sasuke en esos momentos estaba irritado, quería gritarle de mil maneras posibles al igual que Hinata pero no podían y no debían juzgar cualquier cosa que viniera de él, escucharon un celular y observaron a Naruto que respondía su celular.

– ¡Sakura-chan! Si… recuerdo que el vuelo es en una hora, ¡No! Llegare temprano, solo termino de atender unos asuntos, ¿Cómo que…? Ok olvídalo, por cierto quiero que compres algo porque no he almorzado –dijo Naruto hablando con la peli rosa –Llama a… ¡Exacto! Manda un mensaje a Shion diciéndole que rente un automóvil y que nos vea en el aeropuerto de ahí, no te preocupes… nos vemos en unos minutos

– ¡Naruto! ¡Maldito! ¡No permitiré que trates asi a Hinata! –exclamo Sasuke irradiando furia

–Sasuke-kun… detente…

–Ahhh, Uchiha… soy un maldito pero tú eres una maldita escoria, se toda la verdad y déjame decirte que para la siguiente que vea a Sakura-chan llorando iré directo a encargarme de ti –dijo Naruto sacando un arma de la manga de su traje –no por nada he vuelto y lo sabes, los dejo no quiero llegar tarde a mi vuelo… hoy es el último día que posiblemente nos veremos…

Dejó salir el aire que tenía contenido dentro de él, Sasuke en esos momentos no había visto esos instintos asesinos de Naruto y al verlo era como entrar a un lugar del que nunca saldrá, poco después el lugar estaba en silencio, Naruto se había marchado y ellos se encontraban parados en la puerta de aquella casa.

Minutos después, Minato estaba enfrente de ellos, en realidad aquel hombre era una persona adorable y carismática pero estaba rodeado de personas que daban miedo, les dijo que pasaran y él les daría a Boruto, Hinata sentía un terrible miedo y llegaba a imaginarse como Boruto reaccionaría, posiblemente de la peor forma o también cabía aquella posibilidad de que sonreiría y correría a abrazarla. Minato había entrado al cuarto de su nieto, casi todo estaba en cajas y en maletas, suspiro pesadamente asi que aquello se le llamaba un silencioso adiós.

– Boruto… despierta –susurrando Minato movía –Boruto, hora de levantarse

– No quiero… abuelo –dijo Boruto cubriéndose con las sabanas – ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué paso con… mi papá?

–Digamos que se fue, además habías dicho que querías ver a tu mamá, asi que le llamo por teléfono y ahora vivirás con ella –respondió Minato sonriendo tranquilamente –es momento de que te cambies, irás a vivir con tu mamá y con más personas… es lo que deseaste, ¿Verdad?

–P-pero… ¿Qué sucederá con ustedes? Abuelita, Sakura-san… mis tíos… tú… mi papá… podré verlos cuando quiera verdad –llorando Boruto parecía darse cuenta de varias cosas

–Escucha Boruto, vivirás con tu mamá, tu tío Itachi, tu tía Hanabi y Sasuke… nosotros nos iremos a algún lugar de este extenso mundo, tu deseaste esto y ahora vez los resultados –dijo Minato serio –asi que no vayas a llorar y compórtate como el niño grande que quieres aparentar ser, si has dicho te odio a tu papá ahora soporta las consecuencias

Boruto sollozo débilmente, su abuelo tenía razón y ahora recibía las consecuencias, nunca volver a ver a sus seres queridos había sido la consecuencia de creerle a una persona que nunca debió confiar en su palabra, el tiempo paso mientras que Boruto se ocultó detrás de las piernas de Minato y observaba como su única habitación iba siendo vaciada.

–Abuelo… ¿Por qué no vino abuelita?

–Ella tuvo asuntos que atender –explico Minato recordando la noche anterior

"– _Naruto se va a terminar algo pero iré de igual forma, asi que te encargo lo demás… no me despidas de Boruto y golpeas a esos dos de mi parte, le dices a Hinata que para mí nunca será nada más que una estúpida niña –dijo Kushina empacando sus cosas –por cierto, te quedas con el trabajo en las empresas, asi que soporta un poco hasta que Naruto se encargue de lo demás_

– _¿Por qué irás Kushina? –pregunto Minato preocupado_

– _Tu hijo me necesita, sabes que nosotros no le dimos la mejor vida pero quisiera por lo menos una sola vez comprender todo lo que tiene dentro de su pecho –susurrando Kushina suspiraba –además, aún sigue siendo un pequeño indefenso… necesita de mi como aquellas veces cuando aún vivíamos en aquellas sombras"_

–Es hora de que digamos adiós… pequeño y te diré algo, tu papá te quiso mucho más de lo que imaginas –dijo Minato abrazando a Boruto –de ahora en adelante, ellos serán parte de tu familia

– ¡Hola, Boruto! –Exclamo Itachi entusiasmado –Creí que estabas emocionado por la idea

Él solo se limitó a ocultar su miedo, Sasuke observo aquello de Boruto y sabía que de ahora en adelante esto sería demasiado difícil en especial con aquel chiquillo, Hinata esperaba escuchar su vocecita pero lo único que lograba identificar era un pequeño sollozo, entendiendo que él en esos momentos estaba triste y con miedo.

Sakura observo a Naruto, Kushina parecía molesta igual que ella y Naruto bostezaba debido al sueño que cargaba encima, media hora atrás había arribado el avión y se encontraban sentados los tres en los mismos asientos continuamente.

–Naruto, dime una cosa ¿Por qué no dormiste ayer? –Dijo Sakura irritada –Te dije que saldríamos temprano

–Lo sé pero… les deje todo listo para que llevaran sus cosas a su casa… aparte andaba sin poder dormir porque andaba con Deidara dándole unas indicaciones, después contacte a Sasori y le dije que comprar algunas cosas, –bostezando Naruto se recostaba poco a poco –también llame a alguien para que me ayudara a vender la casa… los muebles los venderé o eso creo

–Yo dormiré chicos –dijo Kushina ignorando lo que decía su hijo y poniéndose unos audífonos

– ¿Qué te pasa? Tú bola de grasa que trae la felicidad se fue y te veo normal, creí que por lo menos estarías deprimido o algo peor, –comento Sakura un poco molesta –acaso sucedió algo peor para que te quitara el humor deprimido mode on

–Shion, me conto algo la noche anterior por teléfono… me dijo algo sobre los Uchiha… al regresar me encargare de ellos… Sakura-chan… te han mentido –susurrando Naruto quedaba dormido

–Yo siempre supe que me habían mentido… recuerdo que había escuchado un llanto, asi que no te preocupes Naruto –dijo Sakura sonriendo –después de todo ambos sufrimos de igual forma

Las horas de vuelo iban a ser largas, Sakura leería algo que llevaba entre sus cosas y de igual forma Ino le había recomendado, suspiro pesadamente y realmente no quería recordar aquella mentira, algún día volvería a ver una luz resplandeciente como Naruto que la vio y llego a él pero había permanecido poco tiempo en su vida.

"– _Las estrellas son pequeñas porciones de felicidad que aparecen en la vida de una persona triste o eso es lo que trate de transmitir en mi historia –dijo Shion sonriendo –sabes Sakura, ver a Naruto junto a Boruto me causa la misma sensación que cuando escribí el cuento…_

– _Lo has transmitido perfectamente, tengo algo que contarte –comento Sakura observando por la ventana –hace tiempo que crearon una mentira para derrumbarme, me habían dicho que Sarada murió pero en realidad ella está viva, en alguna parte de este extenso firmamento_

– _Algún día la volverás a ver –contesto Shion tomando un poco de té –para ese entonces, posiblemente, Boruto ya no este con Naruto_

– _Nunca llegue a creer que Hinata fuera… bueno siempre fue una Hyuga, además si eso llegara a suceder por lo menos Sasuke dejaría de ser un cobarde insensible_

– _Para ese entonces, Naruto se habrá encargado de cuidar perfectamente a Boruto –suspirando Shion sacaba algo –te daré algo, una foto que tome en mi viaje de investigación… ella es Sarada_

– _Gracias pero no hace falta… yo en realidad, ya no la extraño con Boruto llegue a llenar ese vació y cuando él se vaya de nuestras vidas… creo que lloraría durante un largo rato, ya que lo vi crecer –respondió Sakura triste –para ese entonces… yo quiero ser fuerte y ser un gran apoyo para Naruto… y para Kushina-san… ella también quería demasiado a Boruto… "_

Sonrió, aquel día había rechazado una fotografía donde estaba Sarada y al principio cuando empezó todo aquello, ella se hubiera emocionado y llorado al saber que tenía algo de ella, pero no era débil. Sakura no era una estúpida niña mimada como Hinata, sí le habían arrebatado de sus brazos a Sarada era por algo, después de tener el apoyo de Naruto algo en ella llego a entender que no necesitaba arrodillarse y mostrarse débil frente el enemigo.

Nunca más, Sakura había completado la felicidad que le habían arrebatado cuidando de Boruto, su decisión de que no la llamara madre era por varias razones, la principal era porque no demostraría debilidad y mucho menos haría una estupidez, tal vez no era su madre biológica pero de crianza sí aún pesé a todo, no dejo que aquello fuera algo para que ella dejara de mostrar lo fuerte que era. Al paso de los meses, comprendió que ella era una persona que no se dejaría intimidar, pelearía por lo más importante que tenía junto a ella, Sakura no dejaría que nadie la hiciera débil.

Shion se lo demostró, ella era otra persona, en busca de trabajo logro convertirse en la mano derecha de Naruto en sus empresas, en su otro trabajo no podía porque apenas había aprendido a usar varias cosas, poco después sabía defenderse completamente y usar armas sin ningún miedo alguno, sus prioridades habían cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Hanabi suspiro pesadamente, su hermana era estúpida y una bien grande, ella esperaba que Boruto corriera a abrazarla para que le llamara mamá por primera vez o gritara que la extraño demasiado, sabía que Boruto había crecido perfectamente y bien cuidado, Sakura había sido un gran reemplazo de mamá, le dio todo el cariño que merecía y aún más de lo que necesitaba. En esos momentos quería darle una cachetada a su hermana, Sasuke e Itachi, causaron algo ruin y aparte de que Boruto se ocultaba detrás de ella entre sus piernas, si Naruto había aplicado él no me molestes, no podía hacerlo.

–Cariño, mira vamos a mi habitación y hay dibujaras mientras busco tus juguetes para que juegues –sonriendo Hanabi se hincaba a la altura de Boruto –sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero debes ser fuerte, ya que tú eres un niño demasiado fuerte

–H-Hanabi… digo tía Hanabi… quiero hablar con Konohamaru-san –contesto Boruto abrazando a Hanabi

–Hinata-neesan iré a dejar a Boruto a mi cuarto, ahorita quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes tres y por cierto Sarada está encerrada en su cuarto algo le dijo tu padre, Sasuke

–Y-yo… creo que debería hablar a solas con Boruto –susurro Hinata con miedo

–No lo hagas, Hinata-neesan ultimadamente te has vuelto una persona totalmente irritante y tonta en cualquier decisión que tomas, eso me molesta de cierta forma porque perjudicas a la persona implicada… si esto sigue me saldré del lugar y me iré con Boruto-chan, ya que no soporta tenerte cerca y se ve en su mirada –contesto Hanabi finalmente

Hinata sintió un gran miedo, Hanabi hablaba enserio y sabía que podía lograr hacerlo pero no dejaría que la apartaran de su pequeño de nuevo, sonaba egoísta pero ella era asi, no podía cambiarlo completamente y ese era su problema, Hinata llegaba a causar cosas buenas o cosas malas con aquellas decisiones completamente egoístas.

Como aquel día, ese día su padre le había ordenado alejarse de Naruto pero ella lo había decidido porque esperaba al pequeño bebe que amo desde el primer día que supo que iba a ser mamá, egoístamente había dejado a Naruto, rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos y también por su parte sufrir en silencio. Su padre al enterarse le había dado una gran cachetada que aún la recuerda como si sintiera las marcas de la mano en su mejilla, el ardor y sus lágrimas que salían débilmente de sus ojos.

"– _Eres una vergüenza para la familia, ese bastardo no nacerá en esta familia…"_

Ese día llego a hacer un gran torbellino en su vida, poco a poco ese torbellino se convirtió en un huracán que la andaba consumiendo y ella se andaba dejando llevar, antes de que su pequeño fuera arrastrado decidió salvar lo que fuera necesario, eso había sido otra decisión egoísta. Supuestamente se había casado con Sasuke, gracias a su primo Neji nunca ocurrió aquello, el papel que firmaron era falso, eso no los volvía marido y mujer, lo agradecía fuertemente.

Otra cosa más fue cuando decidió tomar independencia, su boda falsa era un pretexto y se fue con la farsa de que querían explorar el mundo durante unos años, finalmente tomando la decisión de volver para tener de vuelta a su hijo. Vaya lo quería pagar y caro, su egoísmo era grande pero también sus decisiones idiotas.

–Iré al cuarto de Sarada para hablar con ella, tú has lo que quieras… por cierto Itachi deberías regresar con nuestros padres –dijo Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos

–Sasuke-kun… no presiones demasiado a Sarada más si se trata sobre algo que le haya contado tu padre –contesto Hinata sabiendo lo que podría pasar –solo ten cuidado y no le digas cosas que no deberías decir

–Lo haré

–Bueno, yo ya me voy –respondió Itachi tranquilamente –cuídense…

El silencio volvía a gobernar el lugar, minutos después Hanabi salía de su cuarto suspirando tranquilamente, probablemente hablarían de cosas que a su parecer también resultaban un problema en sus ideas que tenía en esos momentos. Hinata en realidad no quería hablar de aquello con su hermana menor debido a que ella mostraba que era capaz de manejar las cosas mejor y de otra forma.

–Déjame decirte que esa idea de meterle mentiras feas a Boruto fue de lo peor, esta aterrado y triste, no sabe porque confió en Itachi y en las sucias palabras que le dijiste que hablara –dijo Hanabi secamente –anda haciendo garabatos y diciendo que escribirá una carta para Naruto, la cual nunca le llegara… Hinata-neesan haces las cosas imposibles

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Cómo querías que lo solucionara? –Pregunto Hinata fastidiada –Quería abrazarlo, escucharlo y tenerlo cerca de mí o es que olvidas que yo ando sufriendo de igual forma que Naruto que ha sido un maldito mentiroso, lo odio

–Pero esos no eran motivos para que hicieras aquello con Boruto, sabes… No, tú no sabes nada relacionado con el pequeño, solo piensas egoístamente queriendo un beneficio únicamente para ti, no te has dado cuenta cuánto daño le andas causando –contesto Hanabi molesta –lo he pensado seriamente y me iré de aquí pero Boruto se vendrá conmigo, en algún momento le llamare a Naruto, le pediré que vuelva por él y asunto arreglado, tú no estás hecha para cuidar a un niño como Boruto

– ¡Cállate! ¡Boruto se quedara conmigo!

–Definitivamente no se quedara en un hogar asi –termino la plática Hanabi guardando silencio

Su hermana era una egoísta, Hanabi lo sabía perfectamente porque siempre obtenía lo que quería pero esta vez no lo haría, ya que causaría un gran daño en Boruto y lo volvería alguien que no debía ser, lo sabía perfectamente si era proteger a su sobrino de su verdadera mamá, lo haría sin dudar.

Shion observo a los miles de pasajeros que salían, logró divisar después de un largo rato a Naruto, Sakura y Kushina al parecer el viaje les había sentado un poco bien, bueno a algunos porque Naruto parecía un enorme desastre. Sonrió y ayudo con sus maletas, el auto estaba listo junto a muchas cosas más que con el día se iban a dar cuenta, adoraba Mallorca y sus playas, después de todo ella había nacido en esa pequeña isla, Naruto había vivido parte de su vida, ambos tenían algo que podían decir destino.

– ¿Por qué te veo con una cara de odio mi vida? –Pregunto Shion sabiendo de lo sucedido en su casa –alégrate, vamos a ir al bar de siempre como en los viejos tiempos, además la casa que tenemos durante unos días es perfecta

–Mi cara la tengo asi por el sueño que me consume, ¿Quién conduce? Tu o yo –contesto Naruto bostezando

–Yo voto que Shion, porque aprecio demasiado mi vida para morir a manos de un dormilón cara larga –comento Sakura dando su opinión –por cierto, deberías tomar algo los cambios de hora te sientan muy mal

–Deberías acostumbrarte Naruto –opino Kushina mensajeando en su celular –tu padre dice que no debiste dejarle todo ese trabajo descomunal

Al poco tiempo, Shion conducía por órdenes de Kushina y Sakura mientras que Naruto dormía en la parte del copiloto, las calles eran tranquilas y podían apreciar muchas cosas hasta que llegaron donde estaba la casa que Shion había rentado, dos autos estaban estacionados y también había ruido adentro. Entrar, encontrarse con un grupo grande de personas y ver a un Naruto que bostezaba de pereza y el sueño que cargaba encima era algo que las tres podían ver como algo cómico.

– ¡Naruto! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Veo que has crecido un poco más, te vez como si fueras alguien importante, cierto eres nuestro jefe –dijo Konan saludando energéticamente a Naruto –por cierto, Pain se creía el gran jefe, yo que tú lo ponía en su lugar

–Haber chicos, todos en estos momentos se van haya al lugar de reuniones y los veo en un rato, prepararemos una pequeña sorpresa para nuestro ex-compañero, Konan quiero que más tarde lleves a Sakura y mi mamá a algún lado –contesto Naruto caminando tranquilamente por el lugar –también quiero saber si llego Kakashi-sensei con los demás

–Ellos llegaron y fueron al lugar que indicaste hace unos momentos, nosotros tenemos la información que nos dio Shion junto a la que recolectamos –finalizo Konan caminando con los demás al lugar –no te tarde… señor Uzumaki, alias Kyubi

–Hai, hai… ahora, Sakura-chan y mamá… ustedes dos serán dos turistas más de visita en Mallorca asi que no quiero que anden entrando a los asuntos, Shion quiero que vayas con ellos y se ponga a analizar cada movimiento que tuvo Óbito en estas semanas, –dijo Naruto preparando algo en la cocina –Rin vendrá y ella será la perfecta para averiguar lo que planea ese estúpido de Óbito, asi que no nos preocupamos por esos detalles, notifica a Konohamaru que siga en su parte con los Hyuga…

–Naruto… ¿Por qué nos andas poniendo como simples estorbos? –Pregunto Sakura un poco molesta –venimos aquí por dos cosas y lo sabes perfectamente

–Otra cosa más que quieras, Naruto-san

–Mira Sakura, no quiero meterlas en este problema y quiero hacer pensar que vengo solo para que no les haga nada, no son un estorbo pero no quiero que anden corriendo peligro, mi mamá ya no está en condiciones para eso –contesto Naruto bebiendo una taza de café –por cierto Shion, Sasori debió haber llegado con lo que le pedí, ahora dile a Deidara que fijen los mejores puntos, ya que sabemos que nos harán una emboscada o mejor dicho haremos que piensen eso

Al finalizar, Naruto se dirigió a una puerta de aquel lugar que llevaba a un sótano, el cual no llevaba a uno normal sino a una sala de reuniones, esa casa que rentaron anteriormente también era su guarida y la volverían a ocupar para su nuevo plan, no cederían fácilmente si es que quería aquello el enemigo, Óbito Uchiha estaba en la mira.

* * *

 **Como dije, no se de donde salió la inspiracion solo escribi :'v pero siento que es algo grande aquello n.n quería meter algo de feels pero dije ñoooo :v porque aun faltan algunas cosas ewe hay flanes mios no se esperan lo que viene :v jajajajajajajajajjajajaja ._. ¿Que madre me pasa? Xd lo siento no debo revelar lo que sucedera proximamente a menos que sepan que tengo wattpad y he hecho spoiler hay**

 **Contestare los reviews ahora:**

 **NaruHina The Last: :v final feliz jaaaaa por favor -mira a un lado y ve sus fics- has visto que los he terminado tristes :v pos ño a menos que... chan chan chaaaaaan**

 **hugoyvm1: Shhhhhh -le tapa la boca con un dedo se pone unos lentes y hace una poce genial- YULI JAMAS HACE SECUELAS :v a menos que me lo pidan pero dudo que lo hagan Xd ademas no me imagino otra secuela, es que oie noooo... todavia tengo más ideas para este lugar**

 **DavidC20OfficialWritter: :v despues de los dos reviews no he sabido nada de ti pero aun espero que lo hayas leido n.n**

 **Jpach07: -inserten un meme llorando- justo en el kokoro, lo se ;n; para mi fue una tortura completa escribirlo porque cuando me lo imaginaba terminaba llorando :'v**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: :v ¿Cual historia? ¿Cual de las dos? ¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? No te preocupes, alguien por hay me animo y tenía una pequeña idea para un fic pero me da cosa subirlo porque siento que al subirlo ese fandom me destruira, si destruye eso me dara una baja fuerte y veras que estare tipo emo :'v si he tenido buenos reviews en cada un ;n; pero en ambos no se me dieron mi bajon de confianza por eso ando dudosa de subir algo hay :'v pero mañana prometo subir el prologo de un AU -u- y si es posible espero que dejes tu review si te gusta**

 **Mhialove02: :v -retrocede un poco- NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! -Corre gaymente-**

 **FlacaRica: :'v weee que jota andas diciendo ;n; si yo me empeño en actualizar cada dos semanas porque la escuela ;n; y la escuela... ;n; puta escuela**

 **luli92: -retrocede un poco- Sabes que... -recuerda lo del capitulo de hoy- :D NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! -corre lejos con su unicornio magico- POR QUE IT'S MAGIC YOU NOW :v ok no Xd rompo corazones, deshago ilusiones, creo otras ideas pero al final hago reflexiones de la vida :v en cada capitulo va una pequeña y especial que cuando alguien se da cuenta, ohhh es cierto ella puso algo lindo :v asi que ñeee NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA**

 **Bye flanesitos mios *o* casi para los 100 :'v un numero que nunca consegui ToT me pone feliz que en este fandom sea donde llegue a los 100 reviews porque Naruto es uno de mis animes favoritos asi que ARIGATOU :D espero que esta semana que pase se me venga la idea de repente Xd porque si es asi ewe tendra el viernes un nuevo capitulo**

 **BYE B| Yuli se despide, flanesitos mios**


	14. Planes

**Hola -se escuchan gritos por todos lados- O por dios actualice tres semanas seguidas :'v le agradezco a la academia, a mi familia, a la naza, a el loco de la esquina por hacerme actualizar temprano ok no XDD -aclaraciones más abajo-**

 **"El día que decidí levantarme y pelear fue el mismo dia en que decidí madurar" by Yuli-chan**

* * *

Capítulo 13. Planes

Hinata suspiro débilmente, las palabras de Hanabi le habían llegado en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, en realidad no quería ser ese tipo de persona, su padre la había convertido asi, en una persona caprichosa y egoísta, su madre antes de que todo sucediera y muriera había llegado a que ella fuera una persona con otras visiones respecto a su personalidad.

–Hinata-neesan…

– ¿Qué sucede Hanabi-chan? –pregunto Hinata pegando un pequeño saltito

–Sé perfectamente sobre lo que dije… fue algo incorrecto pero sabes que Boruto-chan no está cómodo, él llego a la casa a base de mentiras y siento que eso es injusto para él, también sé que quieres abrazarlo y contarle un montón de cosas, –dijo Hanabi seria –pero… si te encariñas con él y Hiashi lo sabe, usara a Boruto-chan como objeto de chantaje, eso lo hizo con Naruto, no quiero que él también de destruya como lo hizo con él…

– Hanabi-chan… desde un inició ambas hemos sido controladas por él, parece algo lejano cuando vivíamos con mamá y aunque Hiashi quisiera no nos podía hacer nada –suspirando Hinata cerraba sus ojos –posiblemente, él este un paso más adelante que nosotras, pero una cosa recuerdo y es que ambas nos protegeríamos, entiendo lo que quieres decirme con aquello

–Yo… Hinata-neesan debo decirte que Hiashi… planea hacer algo malo para que Naruto acepte lo que él quiere, Hiashi quiere comprometerme con él y esa fue la discusión por la cual me fui de casa, yo no puedo ver a Naruto más que como un hermano mayor y es muy triste ver que esto sucedió

–No te preocupes Hanabi, no sucederá nada –sonriendo Hinata abrazaba a Hanabi –me permitirías hablar con Boruto

–Solo trata de no invadir su espacio, se pone muy altanero cuando lo hacen y también cuida las palabras que dices porque es muy listo, no lo abraces sin tener toda su confianza porque sentirá un enorme miedo y sobre todo sigue triste porque no está Naruto así que cuéntale cualquier mentira que se te ocurra –dijo Hanabi finalmente – vamos

Sentía como el miedo la invadía, ¿Cómo hablarle?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo saber que no invade su espacio? Miles de preguntas se formulaban dentro de su mente, recordó la primera vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos y la última que había sido después de que su padre, por simple compromiso dejo que lo cargara y lo vistiera, aquella vez le había dado el adiós o fue lo que pensó hasta ahora.

Escucho como Hanabi entraba a una de las habitaciones, suspiro pesadamente, su pecho oprimía de sobre manera al final algo desbordante crecía en su interior, si tenía miedo pero tenía que intentar lograr algo para avanzar de poco a poco con Boruto, posiblemente debía hacer de nuevo algo que le agradara, Kurama estaba en una caja por si lo quería de vuelta, todas sus cosas estaban en la casa.

Aún asi sentía que no podía llamar un hogar, aquel lugar, Boruto no podía decir que ese lugar era su hogar y aquel algo podía definirse como si ella supiera de sobra que no podría llamarlo nunca su hogar.

–Muy bien, Boru-chan… ella es Hinata y es tu mami –dijo Hanabi trayendo entre sus brazos a Boruto que ocultaba su rostro en su hombro – ¿Qué sucede? Quieres algo

–Q-quiero… hablar con Otto-chan…

–Otto-chan anda ocupado, ¿Qué tal si vemos una película? Mami quiere conocer a Boru-chan… vamos peque, hablemos con mami mientras vemos una película –comento Hanabi sonriendo –no te preocupes, pronto podrás hablar con Otto-chan

–Hanabi-chan… creo que es suficiente, Boruto no está bien para hablar después de recibir la noticia que vivirá con nosotros…

En esos instantes, Hanabi iba a responder cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, el lloriqueo fuerte de Sarada se escuchó en toda la casa y Hinata sabía que con ello llevaba a lo que le habían dicho a Sarada, no sabía realmente que hacer en esos momentos.

–Ve… yo estaré aquí con Boruto, buscaremos a Kurama entre las cajas, por lo mientras que hacemos algo interesante, ¿Verdad?

– ¿Quién llora? –pregunto Boruto observando para todos lados

– ¡Hinata! –fue el grito de Sasuke que llego hasta los oídos de Hinata

–Vengo en un momento

En esos instantes, Hinata tenía miedo en su pecho, cabía la posibilidad de que le hubieran contado algo que la haya alterado tanto, una cosa que hiciera que llorara asi de simple.

Sasuke en esos momentos quería ir directo a ver a su padre, darle unos fuertes puñetazos porque había prometido que no se entrometería en su vida, no dañaría a su pequeña pero había roto ambas reglas, no podía tener algo peor que escuchar los inmensos odios de su niña, Hinata había entrado en esos momentos escuchando la situación al parecer aquello iba de mal a peor.

– ¡Te odio! ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡Ella no es mi mamá! ¿Quién es mi mamá? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué abuelo me dijo que…? ¡Te odio! –Exclamo enojada Sarada mientras lloraba – ¿Cómo han podido? Los odio, incluso al abuelo…

–Sarada-chan… respira un poco, no te habíamos dicho nada porque…

–Es como hacen verdad, soy capaz de darme cuenta, ustedes dos son peores, los odio quiero ir con la señora Uzumaki… ella me dirá toda la verdad, incluso mi tío Itachi es mejor opción

– ¡Silencio! Sarada tu no iras a ningún lado –exclamo enojado Sasuke

–Iré porque quiero, no me mandas y perdiste ese derecho desde que me entere sobre que ella no es mi verdadera mamá… yo quiero el verdadero cariño, no uno por lástima porque sé que ella lo hace por lastima, le diré a Hanabi-san que llame a tío Itachi –dijo Sarada saliendo del cuarto

– ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Hinata seria

–Fugaku le dijo la verdad, ese señor no se conforma con lo que hace, Sarada se enteró de que tú no eres su auténtica madre, ahora anda molesta conmigo y todos exactamente, Fugaku le dijo que si quería saber la verdad que buscara a los Uzumaki pero no sé qué obtiene con que haga eso Sarada

–Posiblemente quiere hacer algo más, no se planea algo… pero no entiendo –dijo Hinata pensativa

Sasuke golpeo fuertemente la pared, Fugaku había logrado algo e iba un paso más adelante que él al igual que Hiashi, algo querían ambos planeando aquellas cosas pero no sabían lo que querían.

Naruto suspiro pesadamente, observo a sus problemáticos miembros querían decir un montón de cosas pero comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, ¿Qué hacer en esos momentos? Tenía las horas contadas para estar en aquel lugar, pronto se tendría que ir pero ahora necesitaba tranquilizar a esos estúpidos, cabezas huecas o sino terminaría colapsando y tirándoles cualquier cosa para que se callaran de una vez por todas.

–Escuchen, quiero tender una trampa a Óbito Uchiha que posiblemente él también tenga esa idea para mí, aproximadamente tenemos seis horas para terminar esto, porque tengo que volver a Japón rápidamente debido a que Hiashi y Fugaku me enviaron un mensaje –dijo Naruto molesto –aquí y ahora no avanzaremos nada de nada si seguimos discutiendo que harán ustedes, quiero que se encarguen directamente de eliminar a Óbito y cuando de la señal será masacrado, entienden…

– Hai –contestaron a unisonó todos

–Pero… Kyubi ¿Qué es eso que dos viejos te mantengan en Japón? Deberías eliminarlos rápidamente sin darles oportunidad de que sepan que alguien, los golpeo por detrás –dijo Pain neutralmente

– No es eso el caso de darle un golpe fuertemente, sino es estallar todo su sistema desde el interior, además saben del porque durante estos aproximadamente cinco años deje el lugar –serio Naruto parecía mostrar una faceta más –no quiero volver a decirles que es porque tengo caprichos míos, lo mío con ellos se volvió muy personal desde hace mucho tiempo pero por el momento no he querido mostrar de lo que estamos hechos…

–Ahhh ya veo –dijo Shion tranquila –por el momento, porque no planeamos lo que haremos, he escuchado que siempre Óbito va al sur de Mallorca en busca de productos nuevos, también al parecer está interesado en algo de estos lugares

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras escuchaban a Shion señalar todo lo que había investigado, Naruto por su parte observaba cada punto conectando algunas cosas como ideas o lo que había llegado a suceder en esos meses, le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que quería lograr hacer Hiashi en esos momentos, apretó fuertemente sus manos y seguía buscando una respuesta a todo lo que había sucedido, lo de Hinata y su incapacidad para ver había sido un elaborado por Hiashi, lo de Hanabi, las persecuciones, en esos instantes quería llegar a una respuesta clara pero simplemente no daba con una.

Al final se había rendido de querer tener una idea clara, volver sería lo que le daría la pista a todo el plan de aquella persona, los chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo y ahora tendrían que escuchar a su líder decir que si estaba autorizada o cambiarían algunas cosas, Óbito estaba más que cualquier cosa siendo observado, sabían perfectamente a donde se iba a dirigir y también donde terminaría su día asi que no tenían ningún problema.

–Se esconderán en estos puntos, si atrapamos a Óbito en este punto podemos terminarlo en cualquier momento, también hay que encargarnos de sus guardaespaldas –dijo Naruto serio –no se preocupen, esto será un trabajo como cualquier otro con la excepción de que nuestro objetivo es uno con el cual trabajamos hace tiempo

–Lo sabemos perfectamente, aún asi quisiera estallar algo –comento Deidara emocionado –ese tonto no espera lo que pasara en poco tiempo

–Óbito traiciono al Habanero Sangriento, ¿Qué es lo que espera? Un ataque imprevisto, sabe las tácticas de tu madre y todo pero no de nosotros, nunca quiso llegar a congeniar con nosotros solo con Kakashi y Rin pero ha sido como siempre, una traición en la familia, se paga caro –dijo Kakuzu preparando unas cosas –si no llega a funcionar esta parte del plan pasamos al otro, me imagino

–Ahora también quiero que esperen para ir a Japón, he planeado perfectamente y nos desharemos de los Uchiha primeramente, esa familia debe dejar de existir, después de los Hyuga asi que no tenemos de que preocuparnos con estos enemigos asi de simple –finalizo Naruto levantándose –ha concluido esto, en tres horas nos vemos en ese lugar

Todos asintieron, esas eran las horas que necesitaban de sobra para terminar todo lo que tenían planeado, Naruto por su parte fue directo a acostarse en una de las camas estaba agotado y el sueño gobernaba todo su cuerpo, estaba cansado a sobre manera pero antes de dormir necesitaba poner todo listo, sus planes no debían fallar y con eso contaba de dos personas especialmente calificadas para hacer un pequeño encargo, no necesito más de un minuto en enviar un extenso mensaje con las indicaciones.

Saco sus cosas, Kyubi siempre vestía algo diferente para que no lo notaran pero lo que típicamente llevaba era la máscara de un zorro, unos guantes negros y sus armas que ocultaba por todos los lados posibles, se acostó dejando que el cansancio inundara su cuerpo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba asi? Algunas veces cuando ocurrían problemas y tenía que solucionarlo, se encargaba él dejando a Boruto con sus padres viniendo a Mallorca donde sus trabajadores estaban, ahora era como un hecho que volvería a vivir hay pero no le preocupaba, antes de irse dejaría a Hinata la información de un buen doctor, no era una mala persona después de todo.

Él no era una persona con caprichos, algunas veces tenía pequeños pero nunca llego a buscar más de un solo pequeño capricho, su pasado consistía en los valores que aprendía observando o que le enseñaba su padre, ya que su mamá siempre se mantuvo ocupada con este trabajo, aún asi nunca llego a ser una persona desalmada o sin un buen corazón, todo se lo debía a las personas que lo cuidaron y que lo rodearon de buenos sentimientos, aquellos sentimientos que con el tiempo llego a guardar en una caja con cerradura donde nadie los encontraría.

–Naruto… falta poco para que terminemos esto –susurro Shion moviendo a Naruto –por cierto, averigüe que Hiashi quiere hacerle algo a Hanabi y Boruto mientras están en la casa de Hinata

– ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? –Pregunto Naruto asustado –no puede hacer eso, es…

–Imperdonable, Fugaku también participa hizo algo impensable dándole a conocer a Sarada sobre que Hinata no es su mamá verdadera, entonces Sasuke junto a Hinata correrán tras ella dejando solos a ellos dos, –dijo Shion sentándose en el borde de la cama –entonces, ya has de saber que sigue después y si no nos apresuramos algo malo llegaría a suceder

– ¿Cómo sabes todo aquello? –Pregunto nuevamente Naruto analizando la situación –creo que necesitamos apresurarnos en estos momentos

–Lo sé porque Neji me envió un mensaje explicándome lo que van a hacer, no te preocupes finalmente si no han logrado aquello tenemos tiempo –sonriendo Shion se levantaba estirándose un poco –bien, es momento de acabar esto para regresar a Japón

–Tienes razón, Neji se puede cuidar solo al igual que Konohamaru así que no hay porque preocuparnos –contesto Naruto levantándose –ahora probaremos algo nuevo…

Shion salió silenciosamente de la habitación, Naruto saco una gabardina negra, oculto varias cosas dentro y suspiro pesadamente ahora tenía que volver a Japón de nuevo pero ahora era demasiado importante, negó con la cabeza no debía pensar que sucedería algo malo sabía que Konohamaru estaba vigilando a ellos.

Hanabi observo como salía Sasuke hecho un manojo de nervios, Hinata lo seguía de lejos llevaba una hora desde que Itachi había llegado para llevar a Sarada a pasear, igualmente su mirada se mostraba preocupada que la de ellos, suspiro pesadamente esto iba de mal en peor, Boruto observo todo aquello y parecía tener miedo de todo mientras abrazaba a Kurama y un pequeño peluche de un pingüino.

–Hanabi-chan, iré con Sasuke-kun un momento… volveré en un rato asi que porque no entras a tu cuarto con Boruto y hacen algo –dijo Hinata preocupada –te lo pido porque, ya sabes…

–Lo entiendo Hinata-neesan, ven Boru-chan iremos a ver una película como la de Buscando a Nemo, Entrenando a tu Dragon o los superhéroes que te gustan –sonriendo Hanabi abrazaba a Boruto –dile adiós a mami, volverá en un rato…

–A-adiós… Hanabi-san… podemos llamar a Otto-chan –dijo Boruto susurrando

–Mmmm, lo intentaremos haber si no está ocupado –contesto Hanabi entrando a su cuarto y poniendo seguro –por lo mientras veamos una película, ¿Cuál quieres ver?

–Winnie Pooh, me gusta mucho…

En esos momentos, Hanabi sonrió tiernamente y antes de que pusiera la película aseguro la puerta y puso recargada una silla, sabía lo que ocurría en su casa, Neji le dijo lo que planeaba Hiashi y de cierta forma tenía miedo, suspiro pesadamente en esos momentos Boruto no debía experimentar nada de aquello mucho menos con un hombre terrible, escucho el sonido de la puerta y algunas voces, guardo silencio y espero a que todo cesara pero al parecer no iba a pasar.

– ¡Hanabi-sama! Sabemos que esta hay, salga por las buenas con el niño en brazos o acaso quiere enojar a su padre cuando se entere –dijo una voz de uno de los que venían por ellos

– ¡No lo hare! Si quieren hacer algo busquen a otra Hanabi pero no se metan en esta casa, además Hinata-neesan pronto vendrá deben irse de su casa

–Muy bien, si eso es lo que quiere… ¡Pueden hacerlo!

Antes de que sucediera algo más, Hanabi abrazo fuertemente a Boruto cubriéndolo con una sábana mientras ella se aferraba al pequeño, si algo malo sucedía no dejaría que tocaran a Boruto por nada del mundo, en un instante escucho como empujaban la puerta abriéndola demasiado fuerte.

–Hanabi-sama acompáñenos por favor… no haremos nada malo –dijo un guardaespaldas de la familia Hyuga

–Iré pero no me toquen y más les vale no intentar hacer nada raro porque si lo hacen intentare huir aunque sea lo último que haga en estos momentos

Boruto observo desde un pequeño hoyito, se aferró a Hanabi con un poco de miedo, esas personas varias veces las vio cerca de su casa o cuando estaba en la escuela, vigilaban desde lejos y aquello le producía cierto temor a Boruto. Al final se encontraban en un automóvil donde los llevaban para la casa de los Hyuga, Hanabi respiro hondo, abrazo con fuerza a Boruto mientras Hiashi estuviera cerca no se separaría del pequeño se lo había prometido a Hinata, ya que sabían que iba a suceder.

Minutos después, se encontraba en el estudio de su padre, unas empleadas trataron de llevarse a Boruto pero no lo permitió, antes de entrar había notado que se había dormido pero veía en su rostro miedo y sabía que debía tenerlo bajo su protección, Neji había entrado al parecer triste al verla dentro de nuevo en aquella jaula.

–Neji-niisan… ¿Qué hace Hiashi? –Sorprendida Hanabi preguntaba al ver que él no llegaba –me preocupa que llegue a atemorizar a Boruto si lo dejo solo

– Él viene en camino, no te preocupes aunque planee algo malo no podrá hacerles nada a ustedes dos, después de todo tiene miedo de que Naruto vuelva como aquella vez y lo mate de una vez por todas –dijo Neji seriamente –aunque esto es desesperante, volverte a ver en este lugar, ya no podrás irte de nuevo aunque lo intentes…

–Lo sé, me preocupa más Hinata-neesan y Naruto, ellos no saben que ha sucedido lo que planeo Hiashi, Boruto también tiene miedo se muestra en su rostro

–No te preocupes, Hiashi más seguro ya le dijo a Naruto que tenía algo importante en sus manos y Boruto en estos momentos ha de estar extrañando la tranquilidad de su casa –sonrió Neji sentándose al lado de Hanabi –además esto es nuevamente a como iniciamos pero con el leve hecho de que Hinata ahora puede mover tranquilamente sus piezas para derrotar a Hiashi

–Tienes razón pero Hiashi tampoco debió desafiar a Naruto, él es peligroso y lo sabemos perfectamente, ultimadamente he visto que no solo lo hace por un capricho, acaso las empresas están a punto de caer o tienen bajo amenaza a Hiashi para que haga todo esto –dijo Hanabi seria –es un idiota por andar con otros socios peligrosos, no ha sabido mantenerlos bajo la raya y ahora lo controlan a él como un títere

–Sí y además, no te preocupes… ya hemos dicho lo que sucederá de aquí en adelante

Ambos sonrieron, sabían que esto no duraría y si era seguir el plan de uno que otro que quería derrotar al imperio de Hiashi harían lo que fuera para lograrlo, en esos momentos no sabían si sería bueno o malo lo que intentaría pero por lo menos esperaban que no tuviera la necesidad de usar algo en contra de Naruto o Hinata para que decidieran ayudarlo. Hiashi en esos instantes abrió la puerta, mostraba su semblante serio y a su lado iba una señora, su nueva esposa de Hiashi, Hanabi lo miro con enojo.

Cruzaron miradas pero antes de decir una sola palabra, Neji tocio débilmente había leído el ambiente y antes de que se lanzaran palabras crueles era mejor detenerlos, algo de esto le daba mala espina aún asi debían escuchar lo que iban a decir entre ellos.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Hanabi intentando no mostrar alguna debilidad

–Ya sabes lo que quiero hacer, asi que no puedes decir sí o no, esta decisión que yo tome, no podrás escapar de la mansión –dijo Hiashi serio –asi que te comportas, estarás en uno de los cuartos y el mocoso también estará contigo

Hanabi suspiro por lo menos había logrado algo entre ese lugar lleno de inmundas serpientes, si permanecía lejos de ver el horrible rostro de esa persona a la que llamaba padre era mejor para ella.

* * *

 **¿Que se supone que quieran que haga? -lee los reviews- ammm no, no, nope y noup... ahhhh haber, yo hago por algo las cosas por aquello solo espero que shhhhh no digan que quieren final feliz o que Hinata haga aquello, solo dejen sus reviews de lo que les pareció el capitulo, yo ya vere lo que sucedera en todo lo que queda :v es que mis flanesitos mios, deberían conocerme si es que han leido uno que otro de mis fanfics, yo soy de esas personas que les gusta jugar con las personalidades de los personajes, no me gusta dejarlo en el cliche de que Hinata una persona dulce o en busca de venganza contra su familia y esas cosas ¡No! stop...**

 **Segundo punto, ammmmm NO ACTUALIZARE SEGUIDO EN ESTOS PROXIMOS MESES :) ASI QUE SE PREPARAN :) hay dos cosas relevantes que deben tomar un lector hacia el autor, uno es que tiene vida propia y dos es que algunas veces no tiene tiempo para actualizar, por mi parte en mi pagina notifique desde hace unos días que no lograre actualizar seguido porque estare a punto de entrar a la universidad, a punto de terminar mi preparatoria, a punto de estresarme más :( asi que comprendanlo :'v**

 **Tercer punto, como ya escucharon no podre actualizar seguido, pero eso no detiene el hecho de que estare en mis paginas oficiales como Facebook, Twitter, wattpad, fanfiction, devianart, Tumblr, :v wow tengo muchas asi que no se preocupen si tiene dudas.**

 **Cuarto punto, hay esta preparado el spoiler que les hice en wattpad si saben a lo que me refiero :)**

 **Ahora contestare los reviews que por cierto 101 *o* los amo a los que me siguen desde el principio, los que comentaron algunas veces, los que apenas dejan sus reviews :v a eso si cuidense porque ahorita mismo :) no estoy para escuchar cosas como las que dije haya arriba.**

 **NaruHina The Last: -estruja un peluche- vaya :) sabes que a mi me gusta el drama por aquello, puede ser que si puede ser que no :) no se tu que piensas que sera**

 **hinata heartfilia: :v :v :v -impactada- haber cariño, por cosas cososas de la vida hago eso, por algo esta esto osea no digas que te gusta o no, se que a varios no le encanta que la linda y cariñosa Hinata sea egoista en este fic pero :) es por algo ya lo he dicho, una cosa más no exigas si sientes que puede ser que si lo haga, lo de la continuacion instantanea es lo que no nos gusta a los autores porque ya dije todos tenemos vida aparte, no se si hayas vivido el extremo estres de querer actualizar pero no puedes por falta de tiempo, a mi me pasa :) asi que notifico antes si no podre actualizar**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: B| has sido engañada :v pues como vez las cosas se complican cada vez pero bueno UwUr entre nosotras dos 7u7r algo bueno pasara lo presiento, no hoy, no mañana ni en la siguiente actualización sino hasta dentro de unos capitulos más**

 **hugoyvm1: :v me confundi a leer tu review decia Perona y yo dije :v porque menciona a Perona de One Piece XDD pero no me molesta, si la continuare, no muy seguido por las cosas que tengo detras mia que no me dejan pero la continuare**

 **Jpach07: XDD :v pos te la seguiras pasando mal porque Bv en estos momentos se volvió un caos de cierta forma**

 **Risingsun: Oie Bv estas bien que digas lo que piensas pero cuidado antes de que alguien arda tu casa, por cierto si me he figado varias veces, en word lo leo como unas 3 veces pero no hay ese error de dedo y al publicarlo es como si esta pagina se viera comido alguna que otra letra y digo coño**

 **Guest: ¡SI PORQUE NARUTO DEJO A BORUTO CON ESE GRUPO DE MALAS PERSONAS! :v a cierto hay un pequeño motivo Xd**

 **The elder guru: De hecho el 101 :v lel asi que no hay premio -3- XDD tambien huvo una vez donde en un fic Hinata llegue a odiarla de sobremanera -3- pero al final todo resulto algo loco, yo llore de coraje porque manipularon mis sentimientos, aqui hay que ser blancos y transparentes XD**

 **Muy bien chicos, me voy pero antes que nada Bv me he decidido a subir otro proyecto de Naruto que sera ocasional, los ocasionales no se porque me encanta escribirlos pero es que esa sobremanera... si tiene devianArt no se olviden de buscarme y darle me gusta, si quieren un coloreo de algun manga pidanmelo porque lo hago :v hago coloreos de FT referentes a mi generacion que cree y adiu**

 **Yuli-chan se despiede Bv sensualmente**

 **#Yulinecesitamilagros**


	15. Compromiso

**Holap chicos volvi, yeyyyyyy pero bueno para no dejarlos esperando demasiado les dejo la lectura y lo que no se esperaban 7u7r vais a querer matarme pero bueno XD**

 **"El no rendirme es una de mis mejores determinaciones que tengo" mio de mi**

* * *

Capítulo 14. Compromiso

Hiashi observo fijamente a Hanabi, llamo a Neji y él se acercó para escuchar las indicaciones, intentaba no hacer nada malo por el momento, si su plan salía todo bien lo demás sería presionar a Naruto Uzumaki para que aceptara su propuesta.

–Veras Hanabi, mi idea es que se realice un matrimonio con Naruto Uzumaki, tu hermana fue un fracaso y ahora tu eres la opción –dijo Hiashi leyendo unos papeles –mañana le marcare al Uzumaki, quiero que le digas a ese mocoso que convenza a su padre

–No lo hare… aunque me amenaces y hagas cualquier cosa en mi contra, no presionaré a Boruto para que haga algo que no quiere –dijo Hanabi molesta –y sabes perfectamente que dejare que hagas lo que quieras pero sin que yo o alguien más se implique…

– ¡Es una orden! –exclamo Hiashi molesto

– ¡No lo hare! Y dile a uno de tus empleados que me lleve al lugar, no quiero discutir de nuevo y déjame en paz –contesto Hanabi levantándose –algunas veces, no conseguirás lo que quieres Hiashi…

Hanabi mostró su mirada penetrante, igualmente Hiashi la miraba y ambos no querían ceder ante las demandas del otro, Neji al final fue que calmo las cosas dejando que Hanabi se fuera a su antigua habitación que había sido cambiada un poco llenando de cosas para Boruto, Hanabi observo el lugar, su ventana ahora tenía una reja que no la dejaba salir.

Antes de pensar algunas cosas dejo a Boruto en la cama, se sentó a pensar las cosas claramente y haría que Boruto hablara con Naruto pero que le contestara con la verdad, no con las palabras que Hiashi quería para convencerlo.

–Hanabi-san, Hiashi-sama me pidió que le trajera algunas cosas debe empezar a planear su boda a su gusto asi que tiene algunos libros –dijo una de las sirvientas seria entregándole libros –aquí hay diferentes vestidos, debe ver el lugar y muchas cosas más

–Hana... Quiero que me consigas un teléfono de inmediato, llamare a algunas personas –contesto Hanabi seria –no necesito que le preguntes a mi padre, esto es mi orden y aparte soy la heredera

–H-hai

Abrió los libros y catálogos que le habían dejado, si se tomaría enserio su papel por lo menos tendría que ver los vestidos y algunas cosas, Boruto debía de hablar con Naruto a la de ya por aquello pensó en decirle eso a aquella empleada de su padre, aunque estuviera ocupado y esas cosas necesitaban decirle lo que planeaba Hiashi.

Los minutos pasaron, pasaba lentamente las páginas mientras observaba los detalles de los vestidos, tocaron la puerta y ella dejo que pasaran, Neji entro con cuidado pasándole un teléfono celular, Hanabi observo primero a Neji y después el teléfono. Sonrió muy a sus adentros dándole las gracias, escucho la voz de Boruto que se había despertado ahora estaba todo listo, solo esperaba que Naruto contestara.

–Quiero… irme a casa –dijo Boruto sollozando débilmente –quiero hablar con papá…

–Descuida, hablaremos de inmediato con él –contesto Hanabi sentándose a su lado –ponle seguro Neji-niisan, escucha Boruto hablaras con tu papá y le dirás que mañana le hablara un señor llamado Hiashi, dile que no lo escuche en nada….

–Hanabi… debes apurarte si quieres que salga bien todo esto, Hiashi se acerca, me apresure para venir a dejarte el celular al escuchar que iba a venir a verte para ver lo del vestido –dijo Neji acomodando los libros tirados –si nos ve con el celular se enojara…

Hanabi marcó rápidamente el número, sus manos temblaban y su mirada estaba centrada a que el número fuera el correcto, llamó después de introducir el número, escucho el tintineante sonido de la llamada, espero a que contestaran y después de unos escasos segundos escucho una voz.

– _Bueno, teléfono de Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Con quién hablo?_ –se escuchó la voz de Sakura

– ¿Sakura-chan?

– _¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Qué sucede? Este no es tu número de teléfono_ –dijo Sakura nerviosa

–Escucha bien Sakura-chan, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero que me pases a Naruto...

– _No se encuentra por el momento, dame lo que quieres decirle_

–Está bien, Sakura-chan quiero que le digas a Naruto que no crea en nada lo que diga Hiashi… mañana llamara para proponerle un compromiso y dirá que lastimara a Boruto si no lo acepta –dijo Hanabi observando a Neji –hace rato entro a la casa de Hinata-neesan y nos trajo a ambos a la mansión Hyuga pero no dejare que lastime a Boruto, asi que dile que piense en otra opción

– _¡Hanabi! Promete que cuidaras a Boruto, yo hablare con Naruto…_

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó y la perilla de la puerta se movía bruscamente, Hanabi abrazo a Boruto automáticamente, Sakura guardo silencio intentado escuchar lo que sucedía, Neji agarro el teléfono guardándolo en su bolsillo, la puerta había sido mandada a volar por un guardia mientras Hiashi entraba tranquilamente.

– ¡Hanabi! Hable muy seriamente contigo, ese niño debe decirle a Naruto que se casé contigo asi que deja de decirle lo contrario –dijo Hiashi molesto –aparten al niño de Hanabi y lo llevaran a otra habitación, ¡Me escucharon!

– ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Hiashi! Escucha bien lo que te diré, tocas a este niño y te meterás en problemas, sabes a lo que me refiero verdad

Hiashi observo a Hanabi, se acercó rápidamente tomando su mano libre y dándoles la orden a los guardaespaldas.

Todo había sucedido en un instante, Neji intento hacer algo pero había sido imposible y Boruto había empezado a llorar mientras que era sostenido por uno de ellos, Hiashi dejo a Hanabi que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, caminando hacía la salida.

– Escoge el vestido, el lugar y lo demás para mañana lo quiero listo, llamare a la persona que diseñara tu vestido, una cosa más si intentan de nuevo llamar a alguien la pagaran caro –dijo Hiashi molesto –lleven al niño al cuarto de alado y le dicen a Aki que vaya a cuidarlo, es lo único que quiero que hagan…

–Otto-san… abuelo –lloraba Boruto débilmente

– ¡No! Hiashi, diles que suelten en este momento a Boruto –dijo Hanabi molesta

El silencio se escuchó, Hiashi no observo a Hanabi y siguió caminando saliendo de la habitación seguido por sus guardaespaldas que llevaban a Boruto que pataleaba, golpeaba y lloraba intentando zafarse del agarre, Neji se acercó a Hanabi la cual había empezado a romper los libros que tenía cerca, saco el teléfono y miró la llamada que había terminado ahora era imposible impedir aquello.

Sakura había escuchado todo, estaba muy molesta y caminaba rumbo al sótano de esa casa, mientras se acercaba escuchaba los gritos de la persona que tenían en esos momentos, suspiro y busco a Naruto con la mirada, él solo observaba como terminaban de sacar toda la verdad a Óbito Uchiha para después terminar con su vida.

Había sentido una presencia, caminó rumbo a las escaleras donde estaba Sakura parada, Naruto se quitó instantáneamente la máscara y subió las escaleras con ella, esperaba que Hiashi no haya terminado su plan, se había enterado de todo gracias a Neji, con él que mantenía contacto desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora estaban en la sala y Naruto se sentó en el sofá individual dejando la máscara en la mesa.

¿Con que empezar? Sakura se preguntaba eso en su cabeza, en estos momentos necesitaba pensar como decirle todo, suspiro pesadamente al final terminaría soltando todo de golpe.

–Naruto… Hiashi tiene a Boruto y Hanabi –dijo Sakura preocupada

–Terminare esto rápido, aparta unos boletos para mañana en la mañana y también llama a Hinata, dile que _"Para la siguiente no confiare dejándote a tu cuidado a Boruto"_ –dijo Naruto tomando su máscara y caminando al sótano

Sakura suspiro pesadamente, tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a los lugares que indico Naruto, ahora se encargaría de llamar a Hinata, cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente, era momento para que llamara a Hinata, el sonido empezó, su mano temblaba, ella aún no estaba preparada para enfrentar algunas de sus debilidades.

Su pasado, el pasado de Naruto, hablar con Hinata era algo que ella nunca tuvo en sus planes y ahora también estaba con una vaga idea, siempre supo que algo ocultaban pero nunca quiso saber lo que era, posiblemente era aquella pequeña felicidad que se le fue arrebatada de sus manos.

–Bueno –la voz de Hinata saco a Sakura de sus pensamientos

–Hyuga, Uzumaki-san me dio un mensaje para ti, _"Para la siguiente ocasión no confiare en ti dejándote a tu cuidado a Boruto"_ , ya has de saber que significa –dijo Sakura seria

– _¿Sakura? ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? Boruto está con Hanabi en estos momentos_ –contesto Hinata molesta

–Eso es lo que tú crees, ¿Qué fastidio? Boruto ahorita mismo cayó en manos de tu padre –dijo Sakura furiosa –déjame decirte esto, si por tu culpa Boruto sale herido… iré directo a tu casa y no de forma pacifica

– _Inténtalo, aunque haya sido egoísta lo que dices… Te crees la madre de Boruto cuando en realidad, yo soy su madre_ –dijo Hinata con veneno en las palabras

–Ese privilegio lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo, además no soy la única que educo a un niño de otra persona y te preguntaras ¿Cómo sabe esto? Yo también trabajo para Kyubi, lo descubrí hace poco –dijo Sakura sonriendo burlescamente –pero bueno, Hiashi lograra algo posiblemente pero no con su primer intento fallido de hija, ahora es con su hija más hermosa de la familia

– _¡Silencio!_

–Ohhh, acaso te duele la verdad o te duele saber que Hanabi cumplirá lo que tu deseaste, sabes prefiero a Hanabi como la verdadera madre de Boruto que tú, hubiera sido mejor porque ella tiene espíritu de una guerrera, –dijo Sakura sínicamente – no como una pequeña niña sumisa que conocía, ¿Qué ironía y patético a la vez? Es lo que me pregunto y realmente me siento feliz porque esto se terminara

No escucho una respuesta, Sakura colgó rápidamente y observo su alrededor, la había provocado con palabras, la hirió de una forma que no debió haberlo hecho pero realmente sentaba bien algo para que aprendiera, un aprendizaje por parte de alguien que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, valorar esos momentos eran para Sakura lo más cercano a los recuerdos que nunca se olvidan.

Se levantó y camino a su cuarto, empezaría a guardar sus cosas, ya que ahora tenía que planear demasiadas cosas, una boda no se organiza de la noche a la mañana asi de simple, aparte de que su amigo necesitaba un apoyo donde estar sostenido para no caer, su plan de él era simple pero no querían que nadie los descubriera por aquello tendría que provocar a cualquier persona como Hinata. Kushina pegaría el grito cuando se supiera lo que sucedió, aún asi Sakura procuraría que no se mataran madre e hijo solo por aquello que había sucedido.

" _Quiero estar junto a él, pero soy un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo"_

Las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su cabeza, su amigo era alguien que casi toda su vida oculto sus verdaderos y frágiles sentimientos, una persona que quería dejar a un lado sus miedos y pesadillas, ahora podía ser que si los andaba dejando atrás pero también tenía un nuevo miedo demasiado grande y era que alguien se atreviera a lastimar a su pequeño, educarlo no había sido fácil y ella lo sabía, ella fue su apoyo como él fue su apoyo en momentos críticos de su vida.

" _Escucho el lloriqueo, despertó asustada y observo para todos lados, sus pensamientos llevaba a su pequeña Sarada pero reconoció el lugar, el cuarto de Naruto de su departamento de soltero, se levantó débilmente y en su mano sintió un pequeño objeto, observo una mantita amarilla y empezó a sollozar._

 _Alguien entro rápidamente y el lloriqueo se hacía más fuerte, su amigo estaba enfrente de ella cargando algo pequeño que se movía, sus lágrimas no dejaban de cesar, Sarada, un vago recuerdo de cómo había llegado al cuarto de su amigo y un nudo en su garganta se formó._

– _Sakura-chan… no llores, sé que fue difícil para ti pero… debes ser fuerte –dijo Naruto sonriendo –sabes… estamos en las mismas, yo andaba deprimido porque Hinata desapareció… pero…_

– _Es que no entiendes… mi pequeña… mi bebe…_

– _Lo entiendo, sé que no es fácil de digerir todo lo que ha sucedido pero déjame decirte que ambos te ayudaremos a sobrepasar este obstáculo –comento Naruto revolviendo sus cabellos_

– _¿Ambos?_

– _Si… bueno a eso iba, te quedaras conmigo y esta bola de grasa, Boruto te adora o mejor dicho adora tu compañía, tú necesitas que alguien este junto a ti como tú apoyo y ese seré yo junto a la bola de grasa que por cierto anda engordando–dijo Naruto señalando a Boruto_

– _No lo alimentes demasiado, veo que eres un desastre pero que se puede hacer con este magnate hombre –dijo Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo –por cierto, tu bola de grasa es un bebe ahora la pregunta que me responderás, ¿Por qué no enflaca en vez de engordar?_

– _La respuesta es obvia, porque solo come, duerme, llora, come, despierta, gruñe y un sinfín de cosas que esta bola de grasa hace pero dejando eso a un lado… ¡Sonreíste!_

 _Sakura cargo a Boruto en sus brazos, suspiro pesadamente y en verdad quería golpear a su amigo, el pequeño ahora era una bolita de grasa como decía él, solo porque el señor se dedica a darle de comer mucho."_

Un comienzo que marco como Sakura cuido de Boruto, más porque Naruto era un idiota demasiado grande.

Boruto despertó, llorar era mostrarse débil y lo recordó cuando su abuela le conto que su papá nunca lloro de pequeño, observo a su alrededor e hizo un puchero, extrañaba su casa y su cuarto, extrañaba a su papá y sus abuelos, extrañaba todo. Las lágrimas iban saliendo conforme se daba cuenta que estaba solo y a su alrededor habían muchas cosas, una cama blanca con sabanas azules, un cuarto color morado y había algunos juguetes en una caja, parecía que nadie había dormido en ese cuarto durante mucho tiempo.

–Estas despierto –fue una voz que espanto a Boruto –no tengas miedo, soy un amigo de tu papá… me llamo Neji

– ¿Otto-chan? Quiero hablar con Otto-chan –dijo Boruto observando al joven –quiero… volver a casa…

–No te preocupes, pronto veras a tu papá pero por favor no vayas a decirle nada al señor de hace rato, no le tengas miedo porque no se atreverá hacerte nada –dijo Neji sentándose en el borde de la cama –le tiene miedo a tu papá, Naruto algunas veces es de temer por aquello no te hará nada de daño…

–Otto-chan no da miedo… Otto-chan es amable… bueno… es… un… gran… papá… él… me… quería… pero dije… malas cosas…

–Él te sigue queriendo, porque es como la primera vez que te tuvo en sus brazos… Naruto tenía una mirada triste y vacía pero al verte su mirada fue llena de bondad –dijo Neji sonriendo –escucha, Hanabi está en el cuarto de alado y tú puedes salir y entrar cuantas veces quieras, no tengas miedo…

– H-hai… si conoces a tía Hanabi… significa que eres un familiar –dijo Boruto limpiándose las lágrimas y haciendo un leve puchero –yo quiero ir con ella… no me siento a gusto solo

Neji lo cargo y en realidad Boruto no pesaba demasiado, camino hasta llegar frente al cuarto de Hanabi, ella se dedicaba a observar las revistas con los vestidos de novia mientras hacía una cara de pocos amigos hasta que vio a Boruto.

– ¿Estas bien? Ahhh… un peso menos en mi mente, me preocupaste y Neji-niisan gracias por traerme a Boruto –dijo Hanabi sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Boruto fuertemente

–Quiero a Otto-chan…

–Pronto lo veras, llame para que viniera por ti y no te preocupes esto terminara pronto –dijo Hanabi tranquila

Días después, Hanabi había sido llamada para que fuera a ver a su padre, algo que a ella le extraño demasiado, Neji se encargaría de cuidar a Boruto mientras que ella iba directo a hablar con Hiashi, la sorpresa que se llevó al ver a Sakura parada mientras esperaba a alguien afuera del despacho.

–Sakura-san, ¿Qué significa esto? –Pregunto Hanabi dudosa – ¿Qué es lo que ha decidido Naruto-kun?

–Él decidió aceptar la propuesta de Hiashi, no quiere que salgan lastimados nadie de ustedes, incluyéndote y a Neji –contesto Sakura seria –Naruto tiene un plan, asi que no te preocupes que esto no llegara a nada serio

–P-pero…

–Entra antes de que se enojen contigo y no te preocupes por él, solo quiere ver a Boruto bien –dijo Sakura mientras observaba a algún punto del lugar

Observo como Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, entro intranquila y observo a su padre que se encontraba demasiado serio, Naruto estaba observándolo y estaba demasiado presentable, llevaba un traje y su cabello estaba peinado para atrás. Hanabi sabía lo que significaba aquello y le tenía un inconfundible miedo, suspiro intranquila, presiono su pecho y ahora se decidió a sentarse para escuchar lo que diría su padre.

–Hanabi, él joven Naruto Uzumaki ha venido por el trato que le he hecho –dijo Hiashi tranquilo –quiero que tengas tu decisión lista sobre que vestido usar

– No sé y no entiendo de lo que me hablas, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? –dijo Hanabi dudosa

–Bueno, saluda a tu prometido y por cierto traerán a Boruto para que veas que no he hecho nada malo en contra del pequeño –dijo Hiashi nervioso

–Espero que cumplas esa parte, me llevare a Boruto ahorita mismo y quiero que cuides de mi prometida como ha quedado el acuerdo –contesto Naruto con voz ronca –mi secretaria anda encargándose de los preparativos, la boda se celebrara en unas semanas

–Claro, Uzumaki-san y espero que el acuerdo de mi parte quede igual

Hanabi sintió un nudo en la garganta, nunca espero aquello de Naruto sabía que era pensador y calculador pero nunca que se arriesgaría de esa forma, escucho una voz que estaba afuera era la inconfundible voz de Boruto que al parecer lloraba, posiblemente por ver a Sakura y minutos después ella entraba con Boruto en brazos, vio como sus ojitos se iluminaban al ver a Naruto, comenzó a llorar y extendiendo sus brazos pudo ver como Naruto lo abrazaba.

Aquella escena andaba quedando grabada en su mente, Naruto igual se mostraba preocupado y ella estaba aliviada que ambos estuvieran juntos por fin, Sakura observo igualmente sabía que Naruto quería demasiado a su hijo.

–Muy bien Hiashi, nos vemos mañana para ver los preparativos –dijo Naruto cargando a Boruto –y quiero mañana llevar a Hanabi para que vea algunas cosas

–Por mí no hay problema –contesto Hiashi sínicamente

Los tres sabían que Hiashi en esos momentos andaba feliz porque había logrado lo que quería.

* * *

 **Les tengo una gran noticia pase el examen de admision de la universidad n.n y les quiero agradecer a ustedes flanesitos que me hayan apoyado con sus mensajes y muchas cosas más...**

 **Ahora contestare los reviews:**

 **Jpach07: No te esperabas esto verdad :'v soy mala XDD lo publique en wattpad en un libro que tengo como spoilers :v**

 **Nana: XD andas aprenciendo demasiado rapido 7u7r**

 **HiNaThItHa16241: :v haber si Naruto le dice nada se sabe**

 **uzumaki: Que bien que te haya gustado! n.n y hace poco publique uno llamado One Day y si has leidio Firework sabras a donde va ese fic tambien**

 **Ahora a hacer spam por el mundo:**

 **Fics de Naruto:**

 **Una felicidad como las estrellas cap. 14**

 **One Day prologo**

 **Fics de Miraculous Ladybug:**

 **Fictional love prologo**

 **Fics de FT:**

 **Otaku and princess cap. 25 o eso creo :v**

 **Caos en el tiempo cap. 1**

 **Mi pequeño salamander -editado y publicado en wattpad- cap. 2**

 **Generacion Hadas 4.0 cap. 14 en wattpad**

 **Y nada más os dejo**


	16. Sabor acido

**" _Han habido sabores que he vivido en mi vida, pero hasta hoy senti después de uno agrio por fin sentí el más dulce sabor" mio de mi_**

* * *

Capítulo 15. Sabor acido

Una mezcla inconfundible de dudas, Hanabi había despertado asustada pensando que todo era un sueño, en realidad cuando por fin vio su extenso y solitario cuarto se dio cuenta que no era asi, ese mismo instante sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No sabía perfectamente, quería marcharse de ese lugar pero no podía completamente sin arriesgar su vida.

Se levantó y camino directo a la ducha, hoy era el día donde Naruto vendría por ella para ver algunas cosas para la boda, también vería a Boruto que se encontraba con su papá, esperaba que por lo menos el pequeño estuviera bien.

—Hanabi-san, su padre la espera en la sala para hablar de algo, —dijo una de las sirvientas entrando con una caja de regalo —me dijo que también este era un regalo para usted…

—Voy en un momento, dile a mi padre que también necesito hablar con él —dijo Hanabi cortante mientras entraba al baño

Un triste sentimiento, un pequeño sollozo y Hanabi había rompido en llanto, ella quería escapar de ese lugar sin ser capturada por su padre pero era imposible, Hiashi tenía poder sobre varias cosas y eso le aterraba.

Finalmente al salir del baño, aprecio de nuevo la caja y la abrió con cuidado observando un bello vestido, color blanco con estampado de flores de color rojo, suspiro resignada porque tendría que usar ese vestido, la marca de que Hiashi había ganado en ese plan lleno de trampas y malicias.

Al bajar, se encontró con su padre que tomaba una taza de café y a su lado estaba su madrastra, ambos parecían serios en aquel lugar y el ambiente era de ultra tumba, saludo cordialmente, una buena hija y heredera debía ser educada frente a cualquier persona fuera o no fuera del clan, su padre sonrió haciendo que ella se sentara y un inconfundible sabor agrio sintiera recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Hoy vendrá Uzumaki-san por ti, espero que seas buena con él y no te comportes mal —dijo Hiashi sonriéndole —recuerda, hemos pasado muchas cosas para que él acepte este compromiso

—Tu padre tiene razón, después de que tu hermana no haya logrado ese cometido y nos haya salido con esa estupidez —comento la señora amargamente —no creo que sea bueno que pase de nuevo…

—Tiene razón Mei-san, no queremos que suceda como la otra hija de la familia, la oveja negra o me equivoco que Mia vuelva por aquí —contesto Hanabi con molestia —Hinata-neesan solamente hizo lo que querían, nunca fue su culpa que Uzumaki-san fuera una gran persona y la enamorara, tampoco fue su culpa ir haciendo lo que dijera Hiashi para que se casara con Uzumaki-san, en comparación de Mia que se escapó y poco después llamo buscando asilo porque tenía un bastardo como diría mi abuelo

—Hanabi guarda silencio —ordeno Hiashi serio

— ¿Por qué? Les hace daño saber que Mia fue desterrada de la familia, solo porque tuvo un bastardo, Hinata-neesan a comparación por poco y logra su objetivo pero como siempre es lo mismo con esta familia, el nuevo líder no podía dejar que el antiguo le siguiera dando órdenes, de todas formas esa vez igual me negué a lo que pedía Mia, porque si le hicieron lo mismo a Hinata-neesan debería pasar lo mismo ella pero más peor porque ella nació de un matrimonio que nunca debió ser —dijo Hanabi sonriendo —recuerda Mei-san, como se deshicieron de mi mamá, porque yo si me acuerdo demasiado bien, pero bueno eso es otra historia y como la sucesora de esto déjenme decirles que ustedes serán los primeros en sentir lo que es ser un verdadero líder, si es que no antes mi futuro esposo los asesina…

Hanabi se levantó sin inmutarse, sus abuelos le habían enseñado como ser despiadada con unas simples palabras, su abuelo siempre manipulo a su padre a su antojo y él nunca dijo nada por eso sus estupideces eran demasiado grandes, odiaba a cada miembro de aquella familia pero gracias a algunos había aprendido que para poder librarse de cualquier problema debía elegir las palabras correctas y dejar un sabor agrio a las personas frente a ella.

Al salir se encontró con Naruto recargado en su auto, adentro iba Boruto y Sakura que anotaba algo en una agenda, suspiro resignada, ese chico tenía planes que nunca entendió completamente pero sabía perfectamente que él era de las pocas personas que sus planes parecían demasiado simples pero eran catastróficos.

—Hola Naruto —dijo Hanabi sonriendo —y dígame a donde me llevara primero…

—Iremos a ver a tu hermana, no te preocupes solo iras tu porque yo no tengo ganas de entrar puede que entre Sakura por Boruto — contesto Naruto chasqueando la lengua — aparte te hablaremos abiertamente lo que descubrimos hace días, porque tengo un plan para la boda

— Supuesta boda, te corrijo porque entiendo perfectamente que este es un plan

—Ahhh, igual que siempre

Ambos entraron al auto, Hanabi observo a Sakura al lado de Boruto que se escondía con un peluche, sonrió alegremente por lo menos Boruto no iba a ser implicado en este tema, los minutos pasaron lentos mientras Naruto conducía en silencio estacionándose cerca de donde vivía Hinata, Sakura bajo agarrando la mano de Boruto que sabía a donde iba.

Hanabi bajo junto a ellos y vio como Naruto empezaba a hablar por teléfono.

—Tía Hanabi… no quiero ir — dijo Boruto que seguía ocultándose detrás del peluche

—Tienes que ir, Sakura-chan estará con nosotros y no tendrás miedo porque tu mami esta hay, necesitas hablar con ella — contesto Hanabi sonriendo y acariciando los cabellos de Boruto — tu solo piensa esto como si se tratara de un juego…

—Vamos porque si no Naruto se pondrá impaciente —dijo Sakura agarrando la mano de Boruto

Hinata sentía las horas lentas, sonrió ampliamente posiblemente el karma se las cobraba por ser una cobarde, escuchar el silencio de la casa y las habitaciones sola, hacían que se sintiera completamente sola y sin que nadie estuviera a su lado, Sasuke había ido a arreglar las cosas con Sarada trataría de explicarle toda la verdad.

Una verdad a medias que al final le dejaría un final completamente agrio, pensó en Hanabi, su hermana ahorita mismo estaría con el estúpido de Hiashi pero por lo que sabía Naruto iba arreglar las cosas, Boruto estaba a su lado pudo escuchar su linda voz y una emergencia por querer saber de su tía, negó con la cabeza sabía que en un principio Boruto no iba a querer abrazarla.

Ella tuvo la culpa cuando lo dejo a su suerte con Hiashi, pero había cumplido con su promesa de dejarlo a manos de Naruto, se alegraba por lo menos de que Boruto fue criado de la mejor forma sin mentiras y sin miedo a que le hicieran daño, aún asi Sarada era la otra cara de la moneda, viviendo un engaño a su edad, sin saber de su verdadera mamá y enterarse por culpa de una persona que era cizaña, todos los Uchiha eran asi.

Personas de agrio corazón, no se iban a tentar su corazón y abrirlo por una pequeña que no tenía la culpa, Hiashi tampoco iba a tener una pisca de piedad sino hubiera hecho aquello, finalmente algunas veces no se arrepentía porque su pequeño estaba sano y salvo.

El sonido de la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir.

—Hinata-neesan… —fue la inconfundible voz de Hanabi

Sus brazos rodearon a su hermana, sentía como su corazón lloraba al igual que ella, la extrañaba y quería saber de ella porque recordó el momento que le prometió a su mamá cuidar de su hermana pequeña siendo ella la que debía sufrir en vez de ella, ya que varios traumas traía Hanabi consigo misma.

—Estas bien, Hanabi… no te hizo daño, ¿Verdad?, no te amenazo o quiso hacerte más daño —dijo Hinata nerviosa

—Tranquila, Hinata-neesan estoy bien y además vine porque me trajo la persona que llego a tiempo de que sucediera algo malo, aparte de que viene conmigo Sakura-chan y Boruto…

—Ya veo, pasen estoy sola porque Sasuke anda arreglando unas cosas familiares —contesto Hinata calmando sus nervios

—Hinata tenemos que hablar asi que vamos a sentarnos mientras Boruto busca sus cosas que quería —dijo Sakura siguiendo a Hinata

El silencio gobernó el lugar, Hanabi se preguntaba de lo que quería hablar Sakura con su hermana mientras que Hinata esperaba una reprimenda por parte de ella, nunca sucedió nada de ellos, Sakura saco un papel y se lo entrego a Hanabi.

—Hace días Naruto encontró un doctor que puede ayudarte con tu problema de la vista, asi que pidió una cita con ese doctor para estos días pero tienes que ir a España para verlo —comento Sakura observando a ambas hermanas —aunque en esos días es la boda, pero si quieres recuperar la vista este doctor es una de tus mejores opciones

—Quieres decir que Hinata-neesan puede recuperar su vista

—Asi es, el doctor con el que hablo Naruto es un amigo suyo, uno de los mejores doctores en España y dijo que podría hacer eso que no era problema alguno, —dijo Sakura haciendo una pequeña pausa —además, él quiere que vayas y lleves a Boruto contigo para que no se impliquen en este asunto, ambos no son responsables de lo anda causando asi que necesitan irse por ese tiempo

—Pero… Boruto no soportaría tiempo sin su papá —contesto Hinata sintiendo pánico

—Naruto ha hablado con él, se ha encargado de que Boruto entienda perfectamente lo que implica esto, le agradas de eso no hay duda solo que tiene miedo de cómo empezar una conversación o si tiene que pedirte permiso para que lo abraces —dijo Sakura sonriendo al ver a Boruto esconderse detrás del sofá —además, el pequeño no tiene rencores porque esta vez hablamos con la verdad con él y sabe la verdad completamente aún asi entiende que los pensamientos de los mayores es distinto a los de un niño…

—No debería pedirme permiso… si quiere hacerlo solo debe hacer lo que él quiere, yo no me sentiría incomoda…

Sintió los leves pasos que se acercaban, poco a poco unas manitas que jalaban su vestido pidiendo que se acercara, sintiendo un como rodeaban su cuello y un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Okka-chan…

Dulces palabras que escucho después de mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Hola -le tiran piñas, piedras, una silla y muchas cosas más- si se que me he tardado mi tiempo en publicar, ya casi tres meses :'v pero he podido sobrevivir a mi examen de universidad, a mi fin de curso y AHORA PUEDO GRITAR HE SOBREVIVIDO**

 **Me he sentido demasiado triste u.u al no poder publicar pero algo bueno ha de traer esto, aunque para serles sincera si he publicado pero en otro lugar, Ohhh los traicione, no claro que no la verdad es que fue gracias a la aplicacion para celular de wattpad, hay si me permitia publicar desde mi celular, no como la de fanfiction 7.7 nunca entendi esa aplicación, pero de hay andube demasiado preocupada por mis flanesitos de fanfiction y dije, juro que volvere con un buen capitulo.**

 **Dejenme decirles que esos meses en paz, pensando, presionandome y esas cosas pase de todo, me enferme fuerte y horrible, después lloré por varias cosas, me derrumbe demasiado fuerte, celebre, estuve contenta y muchas cosas más, eso hacia que mi forma de escribir fuera evolucionando, Wattpad me hizo ser menos fria con mis lectores, más activa, buscando nuevas formas de poder hablar con ellos aunque aqui tiene que ser por otros mensajes y no puedes contestar los reviews y que te contesten en estos mismos...**

 **He aprendido dar pequeños significados a las palabras, en un corto y pequeño pedazo demostrar los sentimientos que muestran los personajes, lo que no pasaba en mi mente era darle significado importante a los capitulos, en wattpad me diverti jugando con fics fuera de si donde sacaba y exprimia mis locas ideas, aprendi a usar los dialogos sin que me traicionen, los textos los hago más cortos y haciendolos largos para que esto se encontrara sentido, a decir verdad mi evolucion yo sola la siento una demasiada grande, yo sola ando encontrando mi forma de redactar libremente sin atascarme en una parte, este capitulo salió fluido en unas cuantas horas y dejenme decirles que me mal acostumbre a escribirlos cortos pero sustanciosos...**

 **Ahora contestare los reviews n.n:**

 **Jpach07: XDD pues he traido este capitulo despues de varios meses :v ademas ya no hare spam o tampoco he hecho spoilers desde hace más de tres meses XDD porque no lo se ando en otro rollo y cosas en wattpad**

 **hugo17yvvm: :v pues ya lo subi XDD**

 **uzumakii: :v pues no se que pasara**

 **Una cosa más, :v dejen de pedir continuación, ya lo he dicho un millon de veces en otros fics, los autores tenemos una vida fuera de esto y por algunas cosas no podemos actualizar, ¬¬ es que no sienten la presión de un autor hasta que escriben de verdad, los reviews deberían decir criticas contructivas, palabras de apoyo, palabras que les gustaria escuchar a un autor pero no un continualo plz, continualo, continualo rapido...**

 **Es algo que desalienta a los escritores, deberían entender que es lo que se siente escuchar o ver a cada review un continualo... ahhhh pero bueno**

 **Adios flanesitos mios :v no les digo cuando actualizo porque en realidad mis vacaciones ya casi se terminan**


	17. Preocupación

Capítulo 16. Preocupación

Naruto observo al pequeño, sonrió de lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, poco después se lo entrego a Hinata que estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder, el caso era que a unos cuantos minutos de salir e irse de viaje tenía que ir a despedirse de su pequeño, aunque tuviera que dirigirle unas cuantas palabras a Hinata pero para su gran caso era mejor que ignorar esos hechos mientras mantenía cierta distancia.

—Hinata-neesan, cuídate y vuelve pronto, —dijo Hanabi abrazando fuertemente a Hinata —no te preocupes por mí, solamente mantente tranquila…

—Está bien Hanabi, cuídate y no dejes que Hiashi haga otra cosa terrible —susurro Hinata abrazando más fuerte a Hanabi —volveré lo más pronto posible…

Un pequeño suspiro por parte de Naruto salió de sus labios, llevaba media hora escuchando la despedida de las hermanas y no terminaban de despedirse, observo fijamente a su amiga que parecía centrada en algunas cosas que anotaba en su libreta, acomodaba algunas cosas en su bolsa y observaba la pantalla de su celular.

—Estarás bien, yendo con ellos —curioso Naruto observo a su amiga —y déjame decirte que si puedo cuidarme para que no te preocupes de mí…

—Lo sé pero… tu petición de que acompañara a Hinata y Sasuke mientras van a haya, me ha sacado un poco de mi orbita —contesto Sakura observando a las personas que pasaban de un lado a otro —déjame decirte que creí que me necesitarías aquí apoyándote pero veo que no y eso me he estado cuestionando

—Sobre que ese Naruto Uzumaki de entonces, ya no es nada más que un recuerdo… Ahhh Sakura-chan, si supieras que ahorita mismo ando con mis planes y no quiero involucrar a nadie cercano a mí, —Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa observando a Boruto que agarraba la mano de Hinata —es por eso que dije que fueras con ellos mientras ayudas con los cuidados de Boruto y te distraes un poco, además a mis padres les dije que fueran de viaje a algún sitio

—Kushina-san… ¡No estará contigo! Pero que piensas Naruto Uzumaki, entras a la boca del lobo para que te maten o ¿Qué?

—No es eso, sino que ya no está en edad para andar en esas cosas, se jubiló mi madre Sakura-chan y yo debo de estar en esto solo —dijo Naruto dando un leve suspiro —me preocupo por ella, por mi padre, por ustedes dos y por aquello dije que era mejor que hiciera lo planeado mientras estaban lejos del país

—Pero, si sucede algo no dudes en llamarme —contesto Sakura sonriendo —sabes que te apoyare en las buenas y en las malas como los mejores amigos que somos

—Lo sé, por el momento solamente disfruta y cuida de Boruto, por cierto quiero que te fijes que no suceda nada extraño, creo que Hiashi los puso a vigilar de nuevo y sé que te puedes encargar de esa parte —susurro Naruto cerca de Sakura —fíjate, hay personas rodeándonos y mirando fijamente me di cuenta hace media hora… me encargare de unos cuantos pero si los siguen sabes que hacer

—Entendido

La llamada para que los pasajeros pasaran al abordar el vuelo había anunciado que ellos debían marcharse, Naruto hizo una seña a Sakura que entendió perfectamente y ayudo con unas cosas mientras se despedía de nuevo de su hijo, media hora después observo como el avión partía y con ello las personas sospechosas iban saliendo del aeropuerto.

—Hanabi puedes esperarme dentro del auto, iré a atender unos asuntos —comento Naruto prendiendo un cigarrillo —no me tardare demasiado tiempo y no me sigas

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Solamente espérame en el auto

Hanabi asintió levemente caminando al área donde había aparcado el auto Naruto, observo con sus perleados ojos como él iba caminando rumbo a la salida mientras seguía a unos extraños, poco a poco fue perdiéndolo de vista pero presentía un poco lo que sucedía, Hiashi no podía dejar a nadie en paz por unos minutos. Al salir de la zona, Naruto se acercó sigilosamente a las personas, saco de la manga un arma oculta, agradecía mentalmente que llevaba guantes y podía hacer unas cuantas cosas mostrando su verdadero potencial.

Noqueo por lo menos a cuatro de esos sospechosos y dejo a uno consiente para que pudiera sacarle información, se quedó frente a él y se puso a casi de su altura para poder observar ese patético estado en el que se encontraba, sonrió de lado, agarro el cigarrillo y poco a poco fue apagándolo en la mano de la persona.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que quiere Hiashi ahora? —pregunto Naruto con una voz más gruesa —Acaso, no le quedó claro que no puede vigilar todo lo que hacemos

—Serás hijo de… —fue interrumpido cuando Naruto le proporciono un golpe en su cara

—No te enseñaron a no hablar con malas palabras, ahora dime ¿Qué no le quedó claro a Hiashi? Para que vaya en estos momentos a hablar claramente con él —dijo Naruto sonriendo divertido —o es que acaso, si fracasas en esto mueres… de una u otra forma morirás y si no me equivoco eres uno de sus tontos guaruras

— ¡Que te importa! No diré nada —exclamo furioso el hombre observando a Naruto desafiante

—Mmmm, entonces lo haremos por las malas —contesto Naruto sacando su celular y marcando —Quiero que vengan de inmediato, tengo a cinco hombres inconscientes y mi orden es que le saquen la información para después matarlos, él que no hable tortúrenlo hasta sacarle la información

Colgó y observo al hombre mientras suspiraba pesadamente, ojala y nada más sucediera porque si no antes de que su plan se ejecutara terminaría con la vida de Hiashi, pocos minutos después habían llegado algunos de sus trabajadores dio la orden y camino de regreso encontrándose con Hanabi observando su celular al parecer aburrida.

—Te has tardado más de lo que habías dicho —susurro Hanabi aburrida

—Tuve asuntos que arreglar —contesto Naruto encendiendo otro cigarrillo —por cierto, iremos a ver unas cosas

—Antes no fumabas, ¿Qué hizo que comenzaras con eso?

—El estrés o yo que sé, solamente sé que ahora fumo y deja de andar preguntando porque me cansaras con esas preguntas a cada rato —comento Naruto chasqueando la lengua

—Hoy no andas de humor, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, hoy no ando de mucho humor

—Pufff, yo menos…

—La razón es Hiashi para ambos si no me equivoco —contesto Naruto encendiendo el auto —y déjame decirte que si sigue asi, puede y que termine con Hiashi antes de tiempo

Un pequeño silencio se formó en el lugar, Naruto observo para ambos lados y condujo en silencio, el olor a cigarrillo llegaba hasta el olfato de Hanabi, se llegó a preguntar si él había comenzado a hacerlo porque se iba juntando con malas personas o por otra razón en especial pero no tenía pensamientos más que andar divagando hasta poder encontrar la respuesta de sus pensamientos y todos iban dirigidos a lo que tramaba Hiashi al igual que Naruto, ambos lados iban de diferentes formas pero tenían un mismo plan.

Escucho el leve sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer lentamente, el semáforo que se ponía en rojo y las personas que comenzaban a cruzar la calle corriendo y buscando un lugar para refugiarse, dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que conducía el auto, parecía molesto lo mostraba a través de su mirada.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿Qué hace Hiashi en estos días? No lo has visto sospechoso —dijo Naruto observando al frente

—Sí, no logro saber lo que trama —contesto Hanabi recargándose en el asiento —y la verdad siento que tiene que ver algo contigo o con Hinata-neesan

—Trama algo en contra de ella, —susurro Naruto pasándole el celular a Hanabi —esto lo averiguaron mis trabajadores hace unos momentos

—Pero…

—No pueden hacerlo, bueno si es que quiere que el compromiso siga en pie porque también implica la seguridad de mi hijo —contesto Naruto tranquilo —además Sakura-chan esta con ellos, de eso no me preocupo

—Ya veo

El silencio de nuevo gobernó el lugar, Hanabi ahora tenía en su mente esos pensamientos, no quería que nada le sucediera a su hermana o a los demás que iban a ese viaje, sabía que ahora con lo que decía Naruto podía sentirse un poco más aliviada pero algo dentro de ella hacía que tuviera miedo a más no poder, lo presentía como algo amargo o triste que pasaba por su corazón haciendo que se sintiera insegura con llena de miedos e ideas que invadían poco a poco su cabeza.

Finalmente cedió a tranquilizarse, no quería arruinar sus pensamientos con tal de mantener su mente clara y despejada, nada llegaría a suceder tenía que confiar en el plan que tenía Naruto sin decir nada o desconfiar en lo que planeaba porque tenía una idea de que él podía lograr todo lo que tenía en mente solamente necesitaba estar preparado a lo que viniera finalmente.

—Baja del auto y espera a que venga Konohamaru por ti, nos andan siguiendo —dijo Naruto asustando a Hanabi —entra en el local que anda cerca y no salgas hasta que llegue, yo me ocupare de ellos

—H-hai…

Algo hacía que Hanabi otra vez sintiera miedo al ver como Naruto se alejaba y al parecer era verdad que los andaban siguiendo pero no entendía que era lo que querían con él.

* * *

 **Hola flanesitos mios :3 aqui YULI REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO MÁS Y DICIENDO UN LO SIENTO POR ANDAR DESAPARECIDA DE NUEVO, si si lo se me desapareci otra vez pero ;n; la uni me mantiene un poco pow pero me ha ido bien :'D es emocionante la carrera y me siento demasiado comoda estando hay n.n**

 **Anuncio: Faltan 4 capitulos para el final :B SI 4 CAPITULOS**

 **Iniciamos la cuenta regresiva, pensé en hacer otro fic de Naruto pero no tengo idea de que asi que esperare a que la iluminación divina llegue a mi :'v**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **Jpach07: Volvi, desapareci y regrese otra vez... ahora soy un fantasma~~~~~ uiuuuuuuu como cuando esperan noticias o reaparición de yuli pero ahora prometo actualizar en estas semanas porque :'v necesito terminarlo antes de Diciembre para iniciar o ir terminando los demás que tengo**

 **NaruHina The Last: aww thank you**

 **uzumakii: No te preocupes :3 la verdad esa vez me andaba dando demasiado revelo y enojo que anduvieran pidiendo actualización en muchos lados pero uhhhh se me ha pasado XD es que en wattpad recibo demasiado apoyo de mis flanesitos como aqui con ustedes :) con un importante apoyo**

 **PhoebeHDA: Yo pense igual que había muerto :v pero no andaba de parranda**

 **MadeNaruHina26: XDD o dios alguien más que se agrega al sequito de andar odiando a Hinata :v pero flanesit dejame decirte que hay motivos y razones de todas formas :v nunca lo sabran o tal vez si (?**

 **Nos vemos :v**

 **Pd: No les digo que me busquen en wattpad :B mi pagina ya no es apto para ustedes flanesitos, porque viva el KATSUDEKU *le pegan* me calmo :'v**


	18. Tiempo

**Holi c: volvi un momento porque :'v al fin pude**

 **"Antes que nada... mirame" mio de mi (?**

* * *

Capítulo 17. Tiempo

Minutos atrás, Naruto se había marchado por el mismo camino que veía durante los minutos, entro tranquila a aquel logar y un suave olor inundo su olfato, ese local era una panadería vio entre todas las estanterías, lo ideal para ella sería comprar lo que fuera mientras ella esperaba a que la llegada de la persona que iría por ella.

—Buenas tardes, señorita… desea algo —dijo una voz amable

—Mmmm quiero… —dijo dudosa Hanabi observando minuciosamente lo que había en aquel lugar

—Le recomiendo los panques, son deliciosos y mi nieta les quedan deliciosos —aquella voz le pertenecía a un anciano que sonreía amablemente

—Pues me da de esos panques, quiero probar lo que me recomienda —dijo Hanabi sonriendo amablemente esperando a que el señor le entregara lo que había comprado

Espero en silencio, uno agradable mientras que aquel anciano de mirada tranquila le entregaba los panques en una bolsa de papel, finalmente al cabo de unos segundos frente al local estaba el automóvil con la persona que la esperaba mientras parecía hablar por teléfono, avanzo sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella bolsa, Konohamaru levanto la vista al verla entrar al automóvil, suspiro pesadamente y decidió empezar a conducir mientras hablaba por teléfono.

El trayecto se volvía un poco incómodo, no sabían que decir o de que hablar, simplemente mantenían el silencio del lugar, escuchando la lluvia que ahora caía lentamente pero Hanabi, ella en especial tenía su mente en otro lado debido a lo que había leído en aquel mensaje que le había llegado a Naruto, ese mensaje que decía que su hermana corría peligro pero sabía que Naruto no lo permitiría, muy dentro de su corazón sabía que él aun amaba a su hermana, aunque sonara muy masoquista la amaba a pesar de lo que había sucedido en su pasado.

—Nos encontraremos con Naruto-niisan cerca de sus oficinas —dijo Konohamaru viendo delante de él la carretera —y no te preocupes, Naruto-niisan ya le informo a Sakura-chan sobre lo que le enviaron

—Hai… —susurro Hanabi levemente al escuchar que ese pequeño silencio se había roto

—Hanabi, en realidad quieres hacer esto… —comento Konohamaru observándola fijamente —En realidad quieres andar sumisa frente a Hiashi

—Claro que no quiero pero, la vida de mi sobrino y mi hermana corren peligro… si no fuera por esas dos cosas hubiera intentado huir de nuevo —contesto Hanabi viendo a otro lado —igualmente, tú quieres seguir fingiendo lo nuestro…

—Yo… yo me siento arrepentido, ojala antes te hubiera llevado a otro lado para que estuvieras a salvo pero… esto anda sucediendo y todavía Naruto-niisan no me ha dicho nada de lo que planea —entrecortadamente Konohamaru seguía fijando su vista a la carretera —sabes que… ahhh mejor olvidemos esto, por lo mientras esperare las ordenes de Naruto-niisan porque no quiero que nada más suceda contigo o tus seres queridos

—Está bien, pero solamente recuerda que… hasta que termine, yo no podré verte mucho tiempo

Konohamaru asintió levemente, aquella idea le parecía triste pero a la vez recordaba lo sucedido a su alrededor, aquel amor que compartía con Hanabi era tan frágil debido a esos problemas que andaban amenazando cada parte de la telaraña que había creado Hiashi, una donde estaban aprisionados varios pero solamente una persona podía terminarla, no era porque se sintiera cobarde ni nada por el estilo pero…

 _Aquel Naruto Uzumaki…_ que había visto hace tiempo, era como un arrebato de su perfil que tenía de él cuando era pequeño, aquel con el que jugaba cuando era un mocoso de ocho años y Naruto tenía doce, siendo asi como su hermano mayor, donde aquel día donde por su tío fue enviado a una misión con el clan Uzumaki y conoció a la edad de catorce al _Kyubi_ , ese Naruto que nadie nunca quería que llegaran a conocer porque era sanguinario y sin sentimiento alguno si la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Una persona con doble ideología, doble educación y doble vida pero vio que a Naruto nunca le llego importar aquello o eso había sido hasta que llego a conocer a Hinata Hyuga, la cual movió su mundo y volteo de cabeza todos esos pensamientos, podía decirse que Konohamaru veía como Naruto quería cambiar y ser mejor persona o eso fue hasta ese día donde finalmente acepto ocupar el puesto de su madre entre su clan, cuando Boruto llego a su vida pudo ver que esos mismos pensamientos que compartió cuando conoció a Hinata volvió pero aun asi seguía con las mismas ideologías de antes.

—Llegamos —dijo Konohamaru dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y viendo delante de ellos el automóvil de Naruto que estaba recargado en el lado izquierdo del auto

—Sigue fumando, ¿Cómo ha cambiado esto? —susurro Hanabi viendo a ese hombre que volvía a aspirar el humo de aquel embriagante cigarrillo

—Yo igual me lo pregunto, pero Naruto-niisan digamos que algunas veces es un misterio —continuo hablando Konohamaru al ver que Naruto comenzaba a hablar por teléfono —al parecer esto no para nunca, ahhhh diría que Naruto-niisan se acostumbró a esto

—Mal hábito de todas formas… nos vemos Konohamaru, este tonto se enojara si me demoro porque tiene otros planes —protesto Hanabi haciendo un mohín leve al ver que Naruto volvía a observarlos

Para su suerte, Naruto solamente observaba a Konohamaru dándole a entender que al parecer se había hecho cargo de las personas que lo seguían, asintió levemente dejando que Hanabi bajara del automóvil y viendo como caminaba hasta donde estaba el rubio que suspiraba al ver a la chica molesta, río sabiendo que Naruto ahora estaba ideando nuevos planes en su mente pero igualmente tenía algo que logro notar cuando conoció a Kyubi, era una persona demasiado paciente para todo, incluso para cuando lo enviaban a asesinar a una persona, lo había visto cuando esperaba durante unas cuantas horas esperando a que la persona saliera o estuviera sola.

…

Sakura había recibido el mensaje, el vuelo se había vuelto un poco pesado para ella al principio mientras seguía volando por Japón quería detener ese avión pero finalmente suspiro pesadamente observando como Hinata cargaba un rato a Boruto y le acariciaba un poco su cabello, sonreía de lado mientras que el pequeño iba quedándose dormido y al poco tiempo vio fijamente a Sasuke que parecía sumido en una interesante lectura mientras que la pequeña veía por la ventana del avión.

Nunca llego a entender a esas dos personas tan diferentes, por un lado podía entender que Hinata siempre fue sumisa ante su padre porque Hiashi era un hombre despreciable pero haber hecho eso antes, no podía creérselo, pero de igual manera nunca se imaginaba que el pequeño fuera a parar a un orfanato o abandonado a su suerte en algún recóndito lugar mientras que Naruto se quebraba lentamente en pensamientos y sentimientos.

—Se durmió —susurro Hinata al sentir la respiración lenta de Boruto

—Le gusta como lo cuidas, —dijo Sakura sonriendo de lado y sacando un pequeño cobertor que llevaba con ella por si Boruto se dormía —creo que Boruto ya se encariño contigo

—No creo, aún siente que no debe darme toda la confianza —supuso Hinata abrazando más fuerte a Boruto —y lo entiendo perfectamente, al igual que tu o Naruto me odien por lo que hice

—Naruto no te odia y menos yo, digamos que primero si sentíamos eso pero después de pensar todo lo que Hiashi ha hecho comprendimos una parte de la decisión —comento Sakura ayudando a Hinata tapando a Boruto con aquel cobertor — y puede ser que Boruto no te quiera dar toda su confianza en un principio pero el peque sabía de ti, ¿Cómo? Nosotros no lo sabemos

—Mi miedo a Hiashi en ese tiempo era grande, recuerdo como me dijo que si no hacía eso Hanabi iba a pagarlo… además pensé que Boruto estaría mejor con Naruto, él lo cuidaría de cualquier peligro que Hiashi quisiera hacer en su contra, yo adoraba la idea de ser madre pero a Hiashi le rompía sus planes —susurro Hinata sonriendo amargamente — y hubiera huido pero Hanabi se iba a quedar sola, Neji-niisan igual iba a correr peligro… aún recuerdo cuando Hiashi me mostro de lo que era capaz fue cuando era una niña pequeña y solamente porque quería casarse con otra persona, mando a asesinar a mi madre

—Por una parte de que Boruto haya llegado a la vida de Naruto fue un bien, porque ese hombre es tan… pero bueno, yo sé me lo sucedido Hinata… Naruto lo sabe incluso Kushina-san, porque la muerte de tu madre no fue de un asalto sino que Hiashi lo hizo y fue justo el día en que iba a recogerte a tus clases de piano…

—Ese día recuerdo que compro un helado para mí, me llevaba agarrando la mano hasta que vio que nos seguían como ahorita… ella me dedico una sonrisa tan amplia diciéndome, cuida bien de tu hermana —suspiro Hinata pesadamente —pero no puedo hacer eso ahorita, siendo una ciega que puedo hacer, antes sabía todo lo que Hiashi planeaba cuando estaba en casa pero me aparto para formar un nuevo plan

—Pero no se cumplirá…

—Igual, Sakura… te pido perdón por no decirte nada, pero Itachi dijo que mientras los Uchiha creyeran que la niña había muerto y tú estabas alejada de su apellido… igualmente cuando tuve a Sarada en mis brazos pensé que de igual forma cuidabas a Boruto como yo cuidaba a la pequeña —susurro Hinata mientras sollozaba —fue duro… porque pensaba en ti, lo que… te costó asimilar esa mentira… el sentir todo eso… yo debí aunque sea… decírtelo para que no lloraras una falsa muerte… que los Uchiha crearon…

—Estoy bien, creo que esto fue una prueba para ambas porque tuvimos que soportar dos mentiras, tú el mentir que nunca tuviste a Boruto en tus brazos e intentando olvidar lo que sentías por Naruto y yo intentando asimilar esa mentira como si fuera verdad —contesto Sakura abrazando a Hinata consolando su dolor acumulado al igual que ella se consolaba

Era fuerte, una mujer fuerte pero en esos momentos con Hinata no podía serlo y tenía que expresar esos años estando sola sin demostrar ese sentimiento inconfundible de dolor dentro de su pecho, posiblemente Boruto llenaba ese dolor que tenía pero también sabía que eso era diferente, ya que lo quería como si fuera su sobrino porque a Naruto lo quería como a un hermano.

Las horas después en el vuelo, fueron largas y tediosas. Boruto había despertado con hambre mientras buscaba con la mirada donde se encontraba, se abrazó más fuerte a Hinata buscando protección maternal porque tenía miedo hasta que observo como Sarada lo miraba fijamente, Sakura observaba todo divertida porque ambos niños podía ser que peleaban algo con la mirada o eso pensó hasta que Boruto jalo su playera y extendía sus manos.

—Quiero que me abraces… Okka-san anda durmiendo y quiero abrazar a Sakura-san —dijo Boruto extendiendo sus manos para que Sakura hiciera caso a lo que decía el pequeño

—Claro peque, ven conmigo y dime tienes hambre —susurro Sakura abrazando a Boruto —porque si tienes hambre traigo algo para ti…

—S-si tengo hambre… pero también quiero hablar con otto-chan —comento Boruto observando fijamente a Sakura —quiero saber que otto-chan anda bien… porque otto-chan… debe cuidarse

—Otto-chan anda bien porque no puede dejar a su pequeño campeón solo, ya que lo quiere ver crecer

—Yo quiero hablar con Otto-chan…

—Cuando lleguemos hablaras con él, mientras tanto… —dijo Sakura observando ahora a Sarada que parecía molesta —habla con ella, sean amigos

—No quiero… me anda mirando mal —dijo Boruto ocultándose de la mirada de Sarada

Sakura sonrió al ver como ambos ahora empezaban a mirarse fijamente, posiblemente esto sería una nueva etapa pero aun asi le parecía ver algo lejano entre esos pequeños, tal vez era un presentimiento o una estúpida idea que tenía en su mente.

…

Los días pasaron, Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por sus oficinas hasta que recordó que debía escuchar que tal iba eso que planeaba aparte de que Shion ayudaba a lo lejos a Sakura vigilando que nada malo sucediera, suspiro pesadamente al ver que algo podía ser que se escapaba de sus manos pero recordó que andaba viendo lo del traje que tenía que ponerse, chasqueo la lengua molesto porque no quería hacer nada relacionado con esas cosas por el momento.

Fue lo que pensó hasta verse siendo arrastrado por Shion que había llegado en esos momentos y verlo despreocupadamente atendiendo algunas cosas de su empresa.

—No entiendo cómo eres tan despreocupado con esto —dijo Shion molesta —sabes que se acerca esto y por lo menos debes verte decente

—Pero, ¿Para qué me preocupo? Solamente es parte del plan para que Hiashi caiga, no puedo preocuparme por verme bien si Kyubi nunca lo ha hecho, —contesto Naruto rodando los ojos molesto — acaso crees que estoy equivocado ante estos hechos, has visto alguna vez a Kyubi preocuparse por su imagen

—Puede que no se preocupe, pero Naruto Uzumaki si debe preocuparse por lo que es su apariencia más cuando anda tentando a su suerte para ese día —contesto Shion dándole un pequeño golpe —sabes perfectamente que ese lugar puede ser…

—Mi lugar de muerte, si lo se… porque crees que ando haciendo esto, ando tomando decisiones minuciosamente calculadas, llega a fallar una parte y puede ser mi muerte —susurro Naruto viendo a la nada —la verdad, sería como esperar eso toda mi vida… donde yo deje de existir e irme como la única cosa que sé que soy…

— ¿Qué dices? Eres Naruto, un excelente amigo, padre, hermano y compañero… no solamente eres un asesino de esos lugares, sabes perfectamente que no puedes morir piensa en las personas que dejas atrás…

—P-pero… he vivido casi toda mi vida para esto… yo he vivido siendo asesino desde pequeño, he visto personas morir por mis propias manos o métodos… su vida ha sido… un infierno, puedo verme a mí mismo… aprendiendo a matar a alguien con un arma a la edad pequeña, a tomarle menor importancia y eso… —dijo Naruto entrecortadamente

—Sí, tienes razón que has vivido la mayoría del tiempo siendo Kyubi pero… también has vivido lo suficiente para saber que no quieres seguir este camino la mayoría del tiempo, tal vez seas heredero de eso pero tampoco es como si estuvieras metido hay todo el tiempo, recuerda que Kushina-san se daba sus tiempos en estar con su familia —comento Shion viéndolo fijamente —y también un pequeño minucioso tiempo para llevar a cabo su trabajo, porque tampoco quería pasar toda su vida en ese desarrollo de vida, la planeo para alejarse poco a poco de esto…

—Si lo sé… ahhhh bien Shion, después hablamos de estos temas pero por el momento te hare caso aunque me parece tedioso andar eligiendo un traje —chasqueando la lengua Naruto parecía molesto con esa idea —es que es incómodo saber que tienes un traje de bodas sabiendo que esto es para un asesinato pero bueno… escoge por mi

—Pues digo que sea negro, te verás bien —contesto Shion riendo un poco

—Mi color de siempre, bueno da igual escógelo —dijo Naruto suspirando mientras se levantaba a ver el lugar —igualmente los trajes no me gustan demasiado

—Igualmente me da igual tu opinión Naruto…

Naruto observo aburrido el lugar, cada costoso traje o las cosas que habían hay, nunca espero que fuera a escoger esa clase de cosas y no llego a pensar que sucedería también esos en su vida, él la tenía planeada desde un principio o eso supuso hasta que se le cruzo enfrente aquella joven de ojos perleados que le robo parte de sus planes y los revolvió haciendo su plan de vida un caos.

 _Si no la hubiera conocido_ , Hiashi estuviera muerto pero igualmente no tendría a Boruto junto a él, negaba con la cabeza al pensar esas cosas porque para él se había vuelto algo esencial en su idea de tener cerca de él a su pequeño, de haber conocido a Hinata y haber formado un sentimiento demasiado extraño en un principio pero en realidad se había vuelto único.

Podía decirse que asi como algunas veces pensaba sobre sus propios planes había algunas veces que deseaba volver a esos tiempos de antes, en la preparatoria cuando por un momento dejo de ser aquel chico que asesinaba por asesinar siguiendo las órdenes de su madre, él como persona quería seguir sus sentimientos e ideas igual se habían ido desvaneciéndose al recordar que estaba atado a esa personalidad de asesinato.

Siendo niño quería jugar, siendo adolescente quería salir y convivir con sus amigos y ahora siendo adulto quería terminar parte de esa cadena para poder ser alguien normal.

—Y dime, ¿Cuándo es todo esto? Porque no he escuchado nada de tus planes —comento Shion pasándole unos trajes —por lo que se puede que andes meditando acerca de todas esas cosas…

—Según Hiashi lo quiere para este domingo que viene, pero bueno parte del plan ya está listo solamente ando pensando cómo hare esas cosas o esperare que suceda —suspirando Naruto observaba el traje —y también me dijo que por lo menos espera que nada malo suceda porque el también tiene su plan

—Cuídate, Naruto y aunque este hay no podremos hacer nada mientras no lleguemos a saber lo que haga Hiashi —susurro Shion preocupada —eres como un hermano para mí, me pondría triste perderte y lo sabes idiota

—Lo sé, Shion… ahhh pero bueno jovencita le encargare una cosa más necesito que me informe acerca de lo sucedido con Sakura-chan

—Pues ella anda bien en esa misión, además ¿Qué más puedo decir? —dice Shion suspirando —Pues digamos que andamos aquí… esperando…

—A que termine esto, bueno yo igual

Finalmente Naruto decidió continuar con eso del traje aunque fuera muy tedioso y aburrido para él buscar algo que se ajustara a uno de sus ideales o formas de vestir cuando era Kyubi, algo dentro de él le avisaba que escogiera uno demasiado interesante, igualmente este podría ser una de sus últimas misiones que iba a tomarse enserio.

* * *

 **Bueno volví rapidamente antes de que me quiten a mi computadora y además puedo verlos -le dan un golpe- ok no :'v mejor contesto los reviews**

 **Jpach07: Puede que sean un poco más... bueno... no se XDD dependera ademas Bv Yuli es toda una profecional con esto**

 **Tsuki-NaruHina03: xDD yo igual lo espero (?**

 **eliuska20: :v -se aleja lentamente-**

 **MadeNaruHina26: C: awww espero que tambien lo hayas disfrutado porque ya no se que escribo :'v**

 **uzumakii: Puede que solo falten esos o aumente otro más :'v todo depende de mi nivel de imaginación al escribir porque en un momento me pierdo y ya no se lo que escribo**

 **Bye! nos vemos dentro de... no se ;n; examenes finales vienen aproximandose gomen**


End file.
